


Messenger of Freedom

by Hunter13Hawkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternative Universe - Princes and Princesses, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Castles, Character Death, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren is complete virgin!, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Messanger Hawks, Mpreg, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Story with a few smutty scenes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Touching, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter13Hawkie/pseuds/Hunter13Hawkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born as the heir to the throne of Kingdom of Maria along with twin sister Mikasa, Eren is kept behind the castle’s doors his whole life. What’s even worse is that he’s physically weak no matter how hard he tries. Since kingdom Maria can’t afford the shame of weak prince (besides strong princess of course) Eren is presented as princess, meaning he has to wear dresses, have long loose hair and acting all lady-like.</p><p>Until puberty kicks in Eren doesn’t mind his princess appearance even though he can’t go outside. As a teenager Eren has problems when dealing with forced identity and if it weren’t for his friends, he would give up long before.</p><p>One day he discovers a wounded messenger hawk carrying a note. After he reads it, though not meant for him, the secret pen friend-like-relationship between him and the sender begins.</p><p>Soon kingdom Maria has a Grand Ball where Eren’s secret sender might appear… and possibly arranged fiancé.</p><p>Will he arrive in time, before Eren is forced into arranged marriage with someone he doesn’t love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is - the fanfic you my dear readers selected among more than ten different ones. :D I really enjoyed writting the first chapter and I surely hope you will as well when reading it. 
> 
> I'm also thanking my beta JazzyNyan who examined the first part, gave me few ideas and also promised to do some fanart. :D 
> 
> As always more comments and kudos - sooner the update. If you have any questions and anything is wrong or confusing don't hesitate to ask or criticize me. I'll be more than glad to answer your questions and use the criticism to improve my work.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

The sun was beginning to set, warm rays of light welcoming the chill of the night. Guards of the night shift were preparing for the job as numerous servants were rushing up and down to their duties. It was nothing uncommon for that to happen in kingdom as big as Maria. Of course it wasn’t the biggest, but it was still bigger than any other except for kingdom of Rose and Sina.

Despite the late afternoon hour, time when everything was supposed to be more relaxing, it was the right the opposite. Guards were instructed to be especially cautious tonight, not allowing any citizens or other visitors to enter the castle. The only ones with allowance had been carefully selected weeks ago and right now they were currently in the royal chambers, place in the castle that was sealed even from the ones in building itself.

There was chatter among cooks, maids and even guards of what was going on, but whenever high ranked servants encountered them, they quickly pretended as they were in the middle of their work. Unlike the castle’s staff, citizens had no idea what was going on since castle’s walls hid the secrets well. For them the day was pretty much the same as any other, majority currently at homes preparing dinner or doing the necessary chores.

But inside the royal chambers was anything but calm. Nurse maids and doctors had their hands full with certain person laying in bed, her face drenched in sweat and eyes barely focused on surroundings. Few more maids entered, delivering extra bowls filled with boiling water and freshly washed towels. One of the doctors called for another pair of hands to help as he wiped his own bloody ones with a towel.

The Queen Carla was in labor and the whole time King Grisha was by her side, holding her hand.

Nurse maids who had assisted in numerous child births had never seen a pregnant woman as calm as Queen Carla was. Other women giving birth would usually scream at the top of their lungs, toss, yell or even hit the assisting maids and doctors. But not the queen of kingdom Maria. She was calm while enduring the terrible pain and steadily pushed whenever doctor instructed her to do so. It required lots of her energy, but the king supported her with gentle words as another maid wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“Just a little more Your Majesty, you can do it.” doctor encouraged her as she took another deep breath.

In matter of minutes a baby cry was heard and Carla couldn’t help herself, but let out her tears as well. Grisha tried to remain the same as he was the whole time, though the sight of a beautiful newborn touched him deeply.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl.” maid announced as she wrapped a baby girl in fresh cloth.

“She’ll grow into a beautiful princess.” king couldn’t take his eyes off the now sleeping baby.

 

Queen Carla was about to relax by sitting up when doctor’s eyes were suddenly filled with panic. He quickly set her back into laying position as he requested for another clean towel. King Grisha was confused, but as former doctor himself he knew that rushed questions would disturb whatever the doctor and nurse maids were dealing with.

 

“Your Majesty… you weren’t carrying only the future princess…” one of the maids managed to say during the commotion “… but future prince as well.”

 

As a proof, another cry was heard, this one a bit louder than the previous one. From the look of it, baby was much smaller than the first one and his form was twitching every time it got touched. Doctor was especially careful when wrapping him in the cloth, gently stroking his tiny body so it would calm down. Little prince was then handed to Carla who already held his sister in one hand.

 

“I must say… I’ve never witnessed the birth of twins going so well.” doctor still couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Are they healthy?” Grisha asked concerned, already examining the children in his wife’s hands.

“Princess is definitely healthy, almost too healthy. As for the prince… I’m not so sure. Births of multiple children are extremely rare and at most of those cases not everyone has a chance of survival. Your son is really lucky to survive, but as you can see he’s much smaller and weaker than your daughter. This might or might not change during his growth, but as for now I’m afraid to say that I don’t know an answer to your question, Your Majesty.” man said facing the floor as he explained the condition of the newborns.

“It’s alright, you’ve done it well.” Carla said as she embraced both if her children “We’ll protect them both and when the time comes both of them will be strong enough to lead this kingdom.”

 

The rest of the maids were already cleaning the room as Grisha took his son into arms. He was indeed tiny and when the baby boy stirred out of short nap he revealed his big emerald eyes, stunning the king with their beauty.

Maids were prepared to take the children into room especially prepared for them, though they also had to bring the spare crib since they didn’t expect twins. King requested privacy for a few minutes at which they bowed politely and gave the new family some time alone.

 

“They’re both so beautiful.” Carla stroked the baby girl’s head as her little eyes open a bit as well.

“Years of the long wait are finally repaid, not with one but two heirs.” he said proudly, returning the boy back to her “I’m sure they will rule the kingdom well.”

“Of course they will, but you must know that as for now they’re still children.” she took a protective hold on her newborns “And I want them to have a happy childhood just like any other child. They will be bound to the duties of being the future rulers, not able to experience things that citizens do.”  

“Carla, they will have the promising childhood, but once they leave those days behind, they’ll have no choice but to dedicate their lives to kingdom.”Grisha patted her shoulder.

 

Queen relaxed at the calm tone of her husband, staring at the baby girl playing with her hair as the baby boy started sucking a thumb. Night was already presented outside, but it didn’t really matter since entire room was lightened by numerous candles and oil lamps.

 

“What will their names be?” Grisha asked even though he knew the answer.

“Well we had two names ready, so it won’t really be a problem.” she smiled at the little princess “You will be named Mikasa, simple though a bit mysterious name.”

 

As she recognized herself by that name, Mikasa made a quiet giggle and continued to play with her mother’s hair. Naming one child, the second one was to be named. Tiny prince twitched at the gentle touch of his father’s hand when he was taken back to father’s lap.

 

“Then your name will be Eren.” Grisha said as baby’s emerald eyes opened, grinning at the sight of his father up close.

 

 

… 15 years later …

 

 

Short form with blond hair, dressed into staff’s uniform was rushing through the halls in panic. The books he’d been previously carrying were long dropped in the room where he’d supposed to be at the current time, not running around like headless chicken. Though if he won’t take care of things as he’d should, he’ll as well end up like one.

 

The thought of experiencing the dread of King Grisha gave him the creeps, even though it wasn’t entirely his fault. He was just a smart lecturer, brilliant at that field. Unfortunately that was the only one he was able to manage. Things like looking for lost objects, in this case people were not even close to his list of abilities. Blond has passed numerous other servants, glancing at his unusual behavior since he was mostly known to be shy and introverted boy, who somehow climbed from his poor status to the extremely high one.

Prince had made a job of several lectures extremely difficult until meeting one that was of the same age as him, instantly becoming friends with him. King had never seen his son to be interested in necessary subjects before and soon the boy had become a royal lecturer. Job itself was interesting in its own way as well, though situations like those were definitely on boy’s dislike list.

 

“Armin? Where are you going?” a boy couple of years older than blond asked while carrying a bunch of rolled fabrics “Aren’t you supposed to be teaching Eren grammar?”

“That’s the thing Marco.” blond said, catching his breath “I just went to retrieve a dictionary, I swear it was only ten seconds, and he was already gone!”

“Do you have any idea where he’d gone?” Marco dropped the carried things in the nearest wardrobe.

“No idea… I already checked his room, dining room, staircase, library and even the grand hall.” Armin tried to picture the map in his mind, marking the places where prince might be.

“What about the gardens?” Marco was ready to help him search.

“Impossible, the only way to them is on the other site of the castle.” blond kept thinking as the realization button kicked in “Unless…”

“He escaped through the window and used ivies to climb down.” freckled teen finished as he already headed towards the only passage that led outside.

 

Armin was happy to get a help from Marco, the royal valet in charge of prince’s personal needs such as clothing, washing and general good-looking. The other was well aware of just how troubling could Eren be. Not to mention that blame could also fall on him, since after the lecture the preparation for dinner was supposed to follow, meaning his job.

The duo eventually reached the doors leading outside. The gardens sure were something, with countless flowers blooming everywhere you looked. There were also bushes that were carefully trimmed in order not to bother other plants. Ahead of them the huge grass field was spread to the part where giant trees were growing, hiding the walls that were surrounding the whole area around the castle.

 

Soon after checking few places both Armin and Marco were out of breath. Before becoming his personal servants, neither of them had gotten a slightest idea of how exhausting the job really was. It wasn’t that Eren became to be an average spoiled prince or too fast to grow up dictator. Ever since the day he had accidently managed to peek through entrance gate, young prince was eager to go outside, exploring the new world. But due to over-protective father and the fact of being an heir to the throne that option was out of question. No matter how stubborn he was, he had never the chance to leave the safety of castle.

Because of that, he regularly slipped outside to the gardens where he felt an illusion of being outside, away from the suffocating castle. Fresh air might’ve been doing him good, but to people responsible for him it brought only trouble and anger of the king.

 

“Oi! Do you have a break or something?” ash-brown haired boy passed the gasping duo, chewing a loaf of bread.

“No… we’re looking for Eren. Any chance… you’ve seen him?” Armin managed to utter before taking another breath.

“We’ve though… he might be here… but there’s no trace of him here.” Marco continued to look around, spotting only few gardeners who were pruning fruit trees.

“Tsk. He’s probably somewhere in the corner, crying like a girl he is.” he was seemingly annoyed by the fact that it was concerning the prince.

“That’s right, the trees!” blond nearly shouted, already on his feet to go to towards the so called forest of giant trees.

“Will you help us? It’s quite difficult to find anything in there.” Marco unknowingly made his most adorable pleading look.

“Alright, but I’m only doing this for you, not him.” the other sighed at that fact as he finished the rest of his snack.

“Thanks Jean, you really are the best.” freckled boy smiled at the extra help. The two of them would often tease him about the secret only they and the prince knew, but rather stayed silent about it.

 

Trio now entered the forest, trees blocking nearly all sunlight except for few openings. There they split to three different directions, each calling out Eren’s name. It was clear that prince was here due to various dropped objects and clothing he’d tossed on the way here. They just hoped that they will found him before guards were alerted, passing the word to the King who wouldn’t be too happy about it. Now that Jean joined, the blame would fall on him as well since he was often seen with the duo, knowing things.

 

Eventually, Armin finally discovered the tree on which a certain someone was sitting, angry look down obviously written on his face. He was dressed in a dirty white shirt and black stable pants with feet bare and hair loosed as the wind blew through them.

 

“Eren? Come down, otherwise you’ll miss dinner.” Armin called with boy turning away, shaking his head.

“No” he replied simply as he continued to observe the treetops.

“Please? Your father will have my head for sure if he finds out about this. Just come down and we’ll all forget about this.” blond said at which only silence was a reply.

 

Soon Jean and Marco came too, with black haired holding several pieces of clothing. Jean was about to give him few scolding words when he saw in just what was prince dressed. Putting the two and two together, his expression burst into fury.

 

“You spoiled brat! Out of all possible royal clothes you have, you come to steal MINE? Again?!” Jean’s face was practically melting from anger, earning a smirk from Eren.

“Wouldn’t that be complimenting? I mean it’s not every day a prince gets to wear your own clothes.” Eren proceeded to climb higher up the tree.

“You better return them at once!” Jean tried to climb up, but didn’t make it far.

“Sorry, but I can’t climb in the ones I have to wear.” Eren glanced at the bright yellow dress, corset and stilettos held by Marco.

“But your father demands that you wear them! You’re a princess after all!” the last sentence made him climb higher since it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

 

The attire and princess title weren’t a bare joke, Eren was in fact known as a princess. It turned out that the weakness that he had been diagnosed with as a newborn, never truly faded away. As his twin sister Mikasa had gained more of the strength by each year, Eren had only seemed to grow weaker. That’s when the King had decided to raise him as a princess. It wasn’t all that hard, since the brunet possessed the beauty equal to the one of a woman. His hair had been let to grow long, toys to be the same as Mikasa’s (though she hadn’t played with them as much) and dresses to match the complete attire of a young princess.

Eren had not really noticed the difference, though he had gotten pretty confused whenever he was presented as “she”. Through the years he’d often struggled to understand himself and when the puberty kicked in, it was finally clear what was wrong. Foreign identity had been enforced on him, taking tool on his already puzzled mind. It got even worse when he had been trying to imitate the things men were doing such as sword fighting or wearing pants. That’s when he suddenly became a rebellious teenager, trying to escape the world in which he was trapped.

 

“I’m not a princess!” Eren yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Yes you are and you better get down and return all my…. holy shit, don’t tell me you took my underwear as well!!!” Jean was again attempting to climb up.

“You try wearing panties for once!” brunet shouted back as he climbed higher.

“You weren’t complaining about them a couple of years ago.” Marco tried to calm down the two hotheads in front of him as Armin rather tried to stay quiet.

“That’s because my fucking dick grows!” Eren stayed on one of the highest branches of the tree.

“Dammit Eren! Come off this tree already!” Jean finally managed to reach the branch that was near the brunet who stubbornly remained where he was.

“This is serious! If you don’t come down we’ll run out of time.” Armin checked his pocket watch, time indeed showing the lateness.

“I don’t care!” brunet curled into a ball, refusing to look at anyone.

 

Trio had no practical idea how to get him off that tree without him willing to do it. Eren would probably jump off the castle’s walls and die outside rather than obediently follow royal rules like a good little princess he was supposed to be. Just because of sentences such as those Jean nicknamed him “suicidal princess”, but Eren never really gave a shit about it.

 

“What’s all this noise about?” another voice called, brunet immediately trying impossible of hiding on wide open branch. Coming through another forest path was the least wanted person he wanted to see right now. Dressed in brown military uniform under the black coat was no other than his twin sister Mikasa. Her recently cut raven black hair was slightly moving due to tiny breeze as well as the significant red scarf around her neck. The very cloth was Eren’s gift from so long ago when the two of them were still close. Eren used to be the total opposite of what he was now, smiling to every person he’d met and exploring of everything he was capable of. Knitting was one of many hobbies that he was now ashamed to admit he’d enjoyed, despite the happiness he’d brought to her face.

 

“Eren won’t come down and in an hour he’s supposed to dine with King Grisha along with his Majesty’s guests.” Armin whimpered as he again looked at his watch.

 

As it was a command, Mikasa literally rushed up the tree before Eren could even think of a plan to escape. There was no way to outrun his sister, no matter how many times he’d tried. Next moment he was scooped up in her arms, hands covering his face from embarrassment. Jean tried hard not to laugh when seeing the brunet all helpless and carried like a bride. But Eren somehow got off Mikasa’s arms and was about to punch his horse-like face if Marco wouldn’t let out a loudest gasp he could.

 

Not only “princess” wasn’t wearing appropriate clothes and other necessary accessories; brunet was covered by dirt, plants and god-knows-what from head to toe. The sight was certainly a nightmare of every valet, especially if he was supposed to get him ready in less than an hour. Taking few deep breaths with Armin constantly rubbing his upper back, Marco eventually calmed down.

 

“Princess Eren, you are to come with me this instant!” no one expected a reaction like that coming from his mouth “Otherwise I will have no other choice, but to take drastic measures.”

“Enough with the “princess” already! And why the heck are you all polite all the sudden?” brunet was to spit out more curses when he felt Mikasa’s well-built arms around his waist.

“Do I really need Mikasa to carry you back?” Marco sighed, her arms prepared to scoop the protesting twin back up.

“No thanks, I can fucking walk.” brunet pulled on his grumpy face, walking back to the castle on his own “You coming or something?”

 

Valet ran after him instantly, grabbing the rest of the dropped accessories as the rest watched the duo leave. Eren didn’t say anything else except answering the random things that Marco asked him. Soon the figure of royal member and his servant were gone and that’s when Jean finally snapped.

 

“That damm spoiled brat! Not only he goes bitching around whenever he feels like it, he takes my only spare clothes!” Jean clenched his fists and pretending that Eren was the nearby tree, punching it hard. The supposed relief only resulted in bleeding hand on which he held onto as Armin tried to change the topic.

“How come you’re here, Princess Mikasa? Aren’t you supposed to practice sword fighting?” blond gazed upon a majestic sword stuck behind her belt.

“I’ve already told you there’s no need to use the titles whenever we’re alone.” she sighed, turning towards the castle as well “I accidently cut teacher’s hand. He’s fine, but said that there isn’t much to improve, so I could finish training earlier.”

 

That was Mikasa, the pride of Kingdom Maria. The day she got a wooden sword in her tiny hands she was able to take down literally everything. By the age of nine she had already known how to use majority of weapons with swords and crossbow being her favorite. Not only that; she had also gone to more hunting trips than average farm boy, participated and won many tournaments, and not to mention she had already taken a part in battles against rival kingdoms. In one word Mikasa would fit the role of a mighty prince way more than Eren.

Having a princess like Mikasa was praiseworthy, showing the power of kingdom. On the other hand, a weak prince was not only an ultimate shame, but the symbol of helplessness which put citizens into depression and hopelessness. King Grisha simply couldn’t afford just that and rather hid Eren behind Mikasa’s fame.

 

“Armin.” she said, still looking in the same direction Eren went “How is he?”

“What do you mean by that? The last time doctor checked him over he was perfectly healthy.” blond replied despite knowing that wasn’t the right answer.

“I meant how he’s dealing with all this.” Mikasa continued, thinking about past five years when Eren had gone through various situations and changes that turned him into what he was right now “He’ll turn sixteen soon, old enough to be legally wed.”

“Hate to say this, but you have a point.” Jean’s anger towards brunet faded after mentioning the marriage “I’d hate to be put into arranged wedding as well, knowing I wouldn’t have any control over my own life. Not to mention some other unknown old guy entering your private life.”

“I wish I could somehow help Eren. But every time I try, he runs away.” Armin mumbled.

“You will Armin, we all will.” Mikasa patted his shoulder as the three of them headed for the castle.

 

 

 

Inside of his room Eren stared through the giant window that took nearly the whole right side of the wall. Out of every room in castle, he was stuck in the one with the most boring view. The only thing it showed were the walls and few trees that blocked any sight of what lay beyond. Unlike Mikasa, who had a room on the other side of the castle, he was stuck with constant reminder of golden cage he had been living in for fifteen years. Eren silently cursed as he took off Jean’s shirt, tossing it towards the door leading to the bathroom just when Marco came out.

 

“Your bath is ready and next time you can simply hand me the clothes necessary to wash.” valet said as tried to look like he overlooked _princess’s_ inappropriate actions.

“Whatever.” brunet stated simply as he got rid of pants along with underwear as well, earning a blush from Marco.

“Please give me a little warning whenever you do that.” freckled servant picked up the rest of the clothing, avoiding looking at Eren’s nude body.

“You’re repeating that for five fucking years.” brunet stepped into steaming yet pleasant water, scented with lily essential oil “And yet you’ve already seen every part of my body, clothed and naked.”

“Either way you shouldn’t just toss the clothes in the middle of the room. Someone from outside might see you.” Marco brought out a towel, sponge and various bottles with shampoo.

“Let them, I don’t care.” Eren got in the middle of the bathtub so valet could proceed to scrub down his back.

 

The next twenty minutes or so lasted in silence with Marco gently cleaning the _princess._ He knew when brunet wanted to just stay quiet, not minding to share his own thoughts with others. Castle staff knew everything about him after all, so having at least one part unknown to others was Eren’s kind of privacy. After every inch of skin was free of dirt and other filth servant moved to take care of the hair. Brunet’s hair was chest length and beautiful in the bright shade of chestnut color that gleamed gold whenever a sun or fire brightened it. They would look even brighter if Eren didn’t always dirty them up as soon as they were properly washed. Besides the annoying knots there were also pieces of leaves and bark that were luckily washable with a handful of special shampoo.

 

Soon Marco was done and helped Eren out of tub who for the sake of valet’s pleads put a bathrobe on. Getting back into bedroom, he sat on the usual spot in front of the mirror where Marco would put the finishing touches on his look. Yellow dress was replaced by orange one with pleats and instead of a ribbon a few flower shaped clips were selected for his hair.

Before putting the dress on, a corset was put on brunet who obviously hated the hardly-breathable-in binding. It was necessary to tighten his waistline, adding the feminine appearance. With a grunt Eren pulled on a clean pair of panties, gritting his teeth when garments squeezed his private parts. Marco then dressed him into his luxurious dinner dress, obligated to wear it whenever King had guests. Unfortunately that was quite often.

 

“Do you have any preferences about your evening hairstyle?” freckled boy asked, eager to somehow break the silence and trick Eren into honest conversation.

“Can you cut them off? Or at least tie them into ponytail like father does?” his reply was something that valet expected.

“Why would I cut your beautiful hair? Every single lock is the part of you.” Marco said as he brushed them, hair clips already set on table.

“This is not me.” he said with a quiet tone “It’s what my father wants me to be. What entire kingdom wants me to be.”

 

Valet wanted to discuss this months ago, but never found a good chance. He was going to continue with a prepared advice when Eren’s form suddenly began to twitch.

 

“Why am I stuck in here like this?” brunet was sobbing, but tried to remain still so his hair wouldn’t suddenly be pulled by accident “I want to go outside! Not play the game of pretend for the rest of my life!”

“Eren…” Marco couldn’t find the right words “You’re heir to the throne…”

“Just how many times are you and the rest of the kingdom going to repeat that? I fucking know that! It’s the only thing I’d ever known about myself! Heck, the ragdoll could fill the same role and no one would ever notice!” expression that the boy was showing wasn’t really clear if it was out of anger or sadness due to quiet sobs.

 

“It is what Queen Carla’s last request was.” valet didn’t mean to bring out the event that was the major reason for Eren’s rebellious personality. He expected shouts, trashing and even hits, but none of them happened.

 

Brunet was far too busy crying his eyes out.

 

Trying hard not to mind the burst of tears, Marco continued to style Eren’s hair into half up half down hairstyle. While doing it, freckled boy looked at the family portrait in the corner, black silk covering one side of the painting.

 

Right on the spot where Queen Carla was supposed to be.

 

It had been six years since Queen was diagnosed with unknown illness that rooted her to the bed. Doctors from all over had been called in order to find a way to cure her, but each try only had seemed to worsen her weak health. The whole time, nine year old Eren had been always with her, bringing her tea, flowers or small crafts, anything that would make her better. Small efforts of her little princess had made her smile if only just a minute before the illness took over. During the next few months Queen Carla’s condition had begun to change drastically, she barely remembering her own family or the closest servant that she had always addressed by their names.

Eren hadn’t wanted to lose her no matter what as he would constantly stayed by her side, telling her what had been going on, hoping she wouldn’t forget him. She hadn’t, but that didn’t cure the illness away.

 

Week before her little princess, who she was so proud of, turned ten Queen Carla lost the battle. In her dying breath she begged King Grisha to protect Eren, a child she cared for from the bottom of her weak heart.

The moment brunet had realized that his mother won’t ever wake up was just the beginning of realization he was caught in. No maid could’ve replaced the sweet motherly nature whenever she would brush his hear, lulled him to sleep or taught him crafting. All that had been gone and soon after Eren slowly figured out his forced identity. Because of it he hated anyone who knew Queen Carla, including his father, King Grisha.

Armin, Marco, few others and maybe Jean were the only people he might truly trusted since neither of them could bring out the subject of Queen Carla. Those who would, would repeat her last words or tell him what she would say when he knew she wouldn’t.

 

Now Marco sure fucked up big time by bringing as sensitive subject as that out. However Eren didn’t entirely hate him that moment since valet simply repeated, but not truly meant it. Freckled boy added the flower shaped hair clips to beautiful half up half down hairstyle and then quickly pulled a tissue out of his pocket, wiping Eren’s teary eyes.

 

“Let’s dry those tears alright?” he tried to sound comforting which for some reason worked as brunet slowly but surely calmed down “We don’t have much time left. How about we finish it with a little bit of make-up”

“No… make-up, please.” boy still sobbed “Even mother hated it if you want to bring that back out.”

“I’ll only use eye shadow and color on your cheeks to hide the fact that you’re upset, nothing else.” Marco explained at which Eren agreed. Using the mix of golden and orange color that matched the dress hid the bloated eyes and tiny bit of pink color on cheeks brightened his pale skin. Due to staying inside all the time sun barely had touched the milky white skin, resulting also in pale but fair skin.

 

Once valet was done, _princess_ was requested to wear stilettos with a bit shorter heels. As decent as it was, Marco escorted Eren towards the dining hall from where multiple voices were heard. Before opening the door and announcing his name, brunet tugged the shirt of freckled boy.

 

“I… I’m sorry for bitching like a spoiled brat.” he said avoiding other’s eye contact.

“It’s alright, you were upset. Hardly anyone can act other than that.” Marco almost made a joke out of it, before another tug was felt.

“Could you… come to my room once dinner is over?” Eren’s voice shook, but was calmer than before.

“I will and I won’t tell anyone about it.” valet smiled as he lastly checked the overall look of _princess_ , fixing the dress a bit.

“Thank you.” brunet returned the rare smile as he entered the dining hall.

 

Eren entered the heavily lightened dining hall that consisted of purely a long table at which everything was happening. Such huge furniture and yet only six people including him were sitting at it. King Grisha took the spot right on the very head of table. Next to him on the left side was an older man, King Pixis of Trost Kingdom which laid somewhere in the middle of Maria and Rose. Besides him were two more men, both around the same age as Grisha, who were probably nobles from Trost or other nearby kingdoms. On the right side was Mikasa who wore basically the same dress as her twin brother except it was red with few black details. Her hair was also styled half up half down with red ribbon attached to them. Surprisingly she also wore the scarf, though it was tied around her neck in way that it matched the attire.

 

“There you are Eren.” King Grisha raised the glass filled with wine “I was afraid you wouldn’t come, but look at you. You’re right on time!”

“Hello father.” brunet held the edges of his dress as he made a polite bow, the one of the first manners he’d learnt from his mother.

“Have a seat.” man hinted to the spot next to Mikasa.

“My, my, she really is lovely.” one of the nobles said, boy gripping his fist in secret.

“Indeed, portraits show only the surface of this amazing beauty.” other took a sip of his wine.

 

 _Princess_ made another polite bow, pretending to be flattered as he took a seat next to Mikasa. Her brown eyes were pointed to his green ones and as soon as he sat down, she held his trembling hand.

 

“Don’t mind them. They’re not here for another proposal in the name of their princes. They’re simply discussing some economy issues.” she whispered, not letting go of twitching limb.

Boy nodded and stayed silent even when their dinner was served. He knew King Pixis was an old friend of his father and that certainly helped in order to avoid conversation. The whole evening meal basically lasted with Grisha and Pixis exchanging jokes and memories of the old times with the duo of nobles adding a thing or two. Heirs were happy not to be included since both of them weren’t keen on talking to other royalties.

 

“This reminds me…” Pixis finished yet another glass “How old is Eren?”

“By the next spring she’ll be sixteen.” Grisha said rather proudly.

“Man, those years pass fast. It feels as it was just yesterday when she barely reached the table.” bald man pointed his eyes towards the _princess_ who just finished the piece of apple pie “How you’ve been doing dear?”

“I…” Eren nearly swallowed through windpipe “I’ve been doing great. Thank you sir.”

“Just few more years and you’ll already have children. Won’t that be lovely?” Pixis smiled at which the boy twitched.

 

Bearing a child was probably the only truth in his life full of lies. Despite being a male, brunet had one of the rarest conditions that resulted in carrying out the main purpose the princesses had – giving a birth to the future heir. Eren didn’t used to be a princess.

 

Not until he had been five at least.

 

First two years had been a miracle that he even survived due to many illnesses. Every day had been a battle to him, but somehow he survived. When he had reached the third year, he had been finally released from the bed, slowly taking the first steps. The lost two years had been shown quite a lot since Mikasa had already known how to run, climb and swim when he had barely reached the other end of the hallway without stumbling. Whenever he would stumble, he would cry, not from the pain but from inability to be like his sister. During those times Queen Carla would be with him, taking him into her arms and saying that everything will be alright. In order to distract him, his mother had taken him to either gardens or bright room where she would play with him. Unfortunately Carla hadn’t known many games that young princes play, so she had taught him games from her childhood.

Eren hadn’t minded playing with dolls, tea party or dress-up as long as his mother was with him. After all he hadn’t known what he was supposed to do as a prince. The only thing that had mattered was having a good time with his mother.

Seeing how happy he had been and later the discovery of his condition had made Carla think that it wouldn’t be too bad to raise him as a princess. At times she had hesitated and thought if that was really what Eren wanted. She had talked with Grisha many times about it, but King simply stated that boy would be extremely confused if he would be exposed to truth at such young age. So she had continued to raise the princess instead of prince until the day that death had taken her away.

 

“I guess… it will be lovely.” Eren replied, eyes not moving from his trembling hands.

 

With Eren finally being taken care of, Marco headed towards the servant’s quarters. He coming to brunet’s room was something the two of them kept a secret. There were times when Eren hardly fell asleep due to various reasons, but whenever he would talk to valet or listen to his lullabies he felt a bit easier. Opening the door he was met by the looks of Armin and Jean. The three of them shared one room, despite working in different areas. It seemed as they had been put together just because they were of the same age and the fact Eren was somehow close to them.

Armin had his nose stuck in history book, the subject next in line for the lecture and Jean just seemed to be relaxing after exhausting job of cleaning the stables. As for the clothes, Armin borrowed him his spare ones. Even though they were too small, Jean didn’t mind them when lying on his bed.

“How did it go?” blond asked, closing the book.

“Like usual, I got him to look accepting enough for King not to notice forbidden adventures.” Marco went towards the mannequin based on _princess’s_ measurements on which half-finished dress was waiting to be done.

“That’s good to hear. I would smack him hard if you’d gotten in trouble because of him.” Jean turned over on his bed, facing the other two servants.

“Come on Jean, we all know you had a crush on Eren during your first year here.” freckled boy teased as he grabbed the sketchbook of his garment designs.

“I didn’t know he was a guy! Let alone a fucking prince!” ash-brown haired protested at which Armin laugh.

“It doesn’t mean you have to hate him just because you mistook him for someone entire kingdom knows as princess.” Marco said while examining the upper part of dress “Say what you think about this dress?”

“You truly have a talent.” Armin admired the piece of clothing “It will bring out Eren’s eyes so much.”

“Are you still working on it? For the Ball?” Jean asked seemingly bored.

 

The event stable boy was talking about should happen soon after _princess_ turns sixteen. By that age princes are able to start proposing and eventually marry. Ball was supposed to celebrate of _princess_ reaching the adulthood and bringing princes from all over, hoping to be chosen.

The three of them knew well that was Eren’s last year as single princess. Mikasa’s was as well, but King Grisha had different plans with her such as commanding his army or similar duties. Eren feared the fact of being handed like an object to some guy who would treat him like a precious porcelain doll, not to mention the continuation of being stuck inside.

Marco had been making him a comfortable dress in which he would calm down whenever he’d wear it even in tough situations. He couldn’t change Eren’s life, but he could at least make it more comfortable. That was valet’s job after all.

 

“Let’s just hope Eren will somehow be happy in his life.” Armin said before returning back to his book.

 

 

 

 

Miles away, short black haired figure stared at the waves of the restless sea. Sun was still shining though night wasn’t far. Checking over the scroll for the tenth time, he was finally satisfied with written sentences. Carefully binding the separate scrolls and additional letter together, man finally put them in the bag tightly tied on hawk’s back. The bird of prey with auburn colored feathers felt the extra weight on its back, but ignored it once hearing where it was supposed to fly.

 

“Be safe.” man said simply as he raised the hand on which hawk was standing. Once enough space was given, hawk spread its wings and flew towards the place it was told to deliver the scroll.

“My, my; your hobby again?” he sighed in annoyance when hearing the voice belonging to a brunette with goggles “What is it about this time?”

“Adventure, Shitty Glasses.” man still watched the disappearing hawk in the distance.

“Are you sure you won’t be discovered by that? Nowadays even messenger hawks are being stopped and searched through.” she took a look at other hawks that either slept or were fixing their wings.

“I’ve been in touch with that friend of Mike’s for years. Plus the scrolls and letter have nothing to do with Survey Corps.” black haired turned towards the doors, heading for the good night’s rest before tomorrow’s mission.

 

When the man was gone, brunette patted other bright feathered hawk that was also her personal messenger hawk.

 

“You know, I have a feeling that Midget didn’t send only a new novel, but something extra as well.” she giggled when remembering the little letter that man put in the hawk’s bag rather mysteriously “Well whatever it is, I hope it will do him good in his anti-social lifestyle.”


	2. Lost Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet certain black haired far far away and Eren finds away to contact him.

**Chapter 2: Lost Letter**

 

Black haired stood tiredly in front of the door leading to his room when yet another mission was over. For once everything had gone according to plan without any casualties and successful findings. They had managed to obtain all necessary data, leaving not a single clue behind. After securing the base Levi had headed straight to the bathroom right next to his own room, thinking only about the washing himself followed by the bed.

New recruits were nice enough to heat the water beforehand, plus clean his bedroom. Due to their discreet location of the base they couldn’t afford the luxury of warmth so hot water was more than welcoming after exhausting mission. Relaxing in it, Levi stared at those few candles that brightened the tiny bathroom. Besides the tub the only other pieces of furniture was a stone sink and wooden cupboard which stored towels and soaps.

 

After all, their hidden base was located underground entirely.

 

It wasn’t clear when it had been made, but it had been known to be an old mine. Once all ore had been dug out, mine had been closed, forever forgotten. But a certain group of people had found it useful, especially after renovating it. Storerooms had become actual rooms, workshops arsenals and ranging areas training grounds. In fifty years no one had ever figured out what was truly happening inside the cliff right next to the ocean.

 

For discretion of Survey Corps that was only good.

 

Not only they had been highly targeted organization for years, the Kingdom of Sina held the bounty on them. Just the bringing of a person suspected of having ties with Survey Corps was awarding. To capture an actual member had brought King’s respect and lifetime protection of the crown.

 

But what exactly were Survey Corps members so guilty of?

 

Treason? Robbery? Rebellious activism? Freeing the prisoners? Murder?

 

Yeah, all that and perhaps an action or two more. In the eyes of royalty, nobles and high ranked officers they were feral barbarians, only thinking of a way to overthrow every single kingdom. Little they knew what was going on in the heads of the citizens who deep down hoped for the change. Overall Survey Corps was the organization that helped those in need, consisting of the poorer people who had no one else to turn to and more importantly no money. Royalty demanded money for help, though even if you paid enough it wasn’t guaranteed it was a fair deal.

 

“Yo, Midget! Can I come in or are you naked?” woman’s voice broke Levi’s thinking.

“I’m beat Shitty Glasses. Can’t it wait until morning?” man wrapped the towel around waist just in case if the mad scientist decided to break the door again.

“Nope, Commander just stated the goal of the next mission. So, I’m here to inform you that there will be a meeting tomorrow right after you finish the training with newbies.” Hanji practically sang when Levi showed up in towel still dripping from the bath.

“I had to come out the tub just to hear this bullshit?! Screw you!” Levi slammed the door, pissed at something that could easily have been told to him without disturbing his bath time.

“Oh, there’s something else.” Hanji ignored his usual outburst “I was wondering if I could borrow Petra. We have tons of letters to send and we’re slowly running out of available messengers.”

“She’s not back yet.” black haired grabbed the other towel to wipe his hair.

“Really? Isn’t Maria only a day of flight away?” somehow brunette moved closer to the shorter man who already put the fresh clothes on.

“It takes days, maybe even a week before truly honest novel review can be made. Besides weather could be slowing her down.” he said while checking the papers she had brought “You can take Aurou for all I care.”

“You mean the hawk that keeps crashing against the wall whenever it lands? Think we’re better off with one messenger short than with the one causing suspicion.” Hanji understood the gesture as she went towards the doors “Though are you sure Petra is alright? I know she’s the fastest flyer, but it has been five days already.”

 

After brunette left, Levi proceeded to store the documents at his well-organized desk. While doing so, he took a look through wall slit. His room was one of the rare ones since they were located at the very edge of the cliff. Because of it slits didn’t show the darkness of the caves, but a view of a majestic ocean. By now sun had nearly set, though it was hard to tell due to dark clouds, blocking nearly all the sunlight.

True, Petra was the toughest, fastest and most experienced hawk that had already faced both freezing snow and boiling heat. But due to their jobs, living their lives wasn’t exactly easy. He hoped that at least not Survey Corps related mission would be success no matter the danger lurking outside.

 

“Be careful, girl.” Levi mumbled as he finally got himself under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

There were times when young heir to the throne hardly got any sleep. If it wasn’t for thirst or hunger, he was uncomfortable or sometimes simply stressed out. For cases like such, Eren had a string attached near the bed post, connected to the bell in the servant’s quarters, but not just any. Whenever he’d pulled the string, his closest personal servants were alerted. Armin, Marco or rarely even Jean would come to his room, doing their best to help him get some sleep.

 

That night all of the three were pretty tired and weren’t exactly in the mood to attend _princess’s_ needs in the middle of the night. Meeting with several nobles from kingdom Maria had demanded the spotless castle and perfectly prepared not to mention served food. Due to big number of guests, every pair of hands was used, including the trio. After the whole day of cleaning, serving and in any other way helping, all three of them literally had slumped into their beds from exhaustion. Imagine the sigh they had made when the bell rang.

 

“If he wants another glass of water, I swear I’m going to splash his face with it!” Jean groaned as he stuck his head under the pillow.

“It’s alright, I’ll go.” Marco slowly stood up, but nearly collapsed back on his bed.

“No, you’re too tired and besides you went far too many times. It’s my turn.” Armin already jumped off his bed, putting on the morning gown.

“Are you sure? What if it’s something serious this time?” freckled boy insisted, but blond haired was already at the doors, running towards Eren’s chamber.

 

Way there wasn’t too long, though Armin felt nervous. The hallways were brightened only by the oil lamps and candles in the corners were truly scary, especially because of the storm roaming outside. Despite the sunny weather for the last few days, transient weather disturbance was quite surprising. Of course it was April so such weather was expected, but the heavy rain drops were alerting something much stronger approaching. The noise of lightning bolt only heightened the situation.

 

Armin wasn’t surprised to find Eren wrapped in the covers like a huge cocoon. His entire form was twitching and if it weren’t for blanket covering his face, servant could tell that brunet’s face was expressing clear fear if not teary eyes.

Eren wasn’t afraid of thunder or storms, heck he would secretly observe them from the highest tower as they were bare stars. He used to love them, but now he no longer saw beauty in it. Queen Carla had lost her life on the night awfully similar to this one, surrounded only by darkness and rain. Young _princess_ has been having such fear ever since.

 

“Eren, it’s me.” Armin carefully reached for the edge of the blanket, revealing other’s terrified face “Is everything alright?”

 

Eren shook his head for reply as some locks of his hair escaped the ribbon with which they were tied together. Room might’ve been a bit colder than usual, but boy was clearly sweating despite wearing only thin nightgown. First thought that occurred Armin’s mind was that Eren was either sick or thirsty, so he stood up to go retrieve some water and perhaps medicine. But the moment he made a first step, brunet grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

 

“Please… could you stay? Just… for few minutes?” blond could feel other’s trembling and twitching. He knew well, Eren had great fear of storms, but it had never got this bad. Lying next to the shaking form, Armin stared into prince’s wide eyes, hoping that the brilliant blue color of his eyes would help calming him down. Eren had said many times that his eyes were calming and reminded him of ocean he was so eager to visit.

“Eren... is there something eating you? Do you want to talk?” servant knew better not to give him hard time with question though sometimes that was the thing he truly needed.

“Why does the rain sound so heavy?” prince asked, still hiding under the sheets.

“It’s not a rain, but a hail.” Armin replied as he gently rubbed Eren’s back to ease the nervousness.

“Hail?” brunet partly uncovered his head out of curiosity.

“It’s when the sky is so cold that even the rain freezes and falls on the buildings like millions of tiny stones. Don’t worry too much about it, you’re safe inside.” blond replied warmly, happy that Eren stopped shaking.

“I see…” prince’s cheeks blushed at the situation.

“There’s one good thing about hail though.” Armin said when other’s eyes grew wider “After the hail you can always expect a clear day. The sun will be definitely shining and there won’t be a single cloud in the sky.”

“Really?” there were no longer a sign of fear on prince’s face “Does that mean I could go out?”

“I’ll talk to your father in the morning. Perhaps he’ll allow it since you’ve been stuck inside for almost entire week.” Armin smiled, knowing prince would be happy about it.

“I can’t wait.” Eren snuggled close to the other pillow, closing his eyes.

“Will you be alright?” servant fixed the edges of the covers.

“I don’t want trouble you… but could you bring me some water please? My throat feels kind of dry.” prince said quietly as he was embarrassed of his request.

“No problem I’ll be right back.” Armin stroked Eren’s head before heading for kitchen.

 

By the time blond was back with glass of refreshing drink, brunet was already sleeping peacefully with wide grin on his face. Sometimes the hope of freedom did miracles to people.

 

“You’ll be outside one day, just you wait.” Armin left the glass on the bedside table, right next to the opened book that they had read together days ago. The book that was full of pictures of how outside looked like.

 

 

…

 

 

The morning came quite fast considering the trio had been woken up during the night once. Jean was first to get to work since horses needed to be fed, stables to be cleaned and carriages to be checked over in case transportation was required. Armin was next as he needed to go through lecturing schedule and checking the studying material. Marco was the last, putting on some decent clothes and hurrying towards the royal chambers. Mikasa had her own maid who helped her with choosing the clothes and styling her hair, though princess preferred doing it by herself. Fighting skills weren’t her only talent since she was capable of pretty much everything, so taking care of her looks was the piece of cake for her. Maid only helped with advices and opinions.

Eren on the other hand was used to being taken care of since he was little, either by his mother or maids. Once he had realized that he was on his own he had wanted to prove that he was over it, though it was quite difficult. Fortunately Marco had started working as his valet during that time, managing to fill in of what Eren was missing.

 

As valet entered the room he firstly noticed glass of water still intact and young heir on the edge of bed, going through pages of picturesque book. His ponytail was messy and nightgown wrinkled, but at least there were no bags under his eyes. Even the mood seemed to be different from the usual one.

 

“Good morning, slept well?” Marco went to draw back the curtains, letting in a bunch of sunlight.

“Yeah, for once it wasn’t so bad.” Eren put the book back on the shelf as he followed him into bathroom “Is there anything special on schedule today?”

“Not really. Once you’re cleaned up and clothed, you’re to breakfast with your father and Mikasa. After it you have a history and geography sessions with Armin. As for the rest… you’ll know during the breakfast.” valet went to prepare hazel dress after prince got into the bathtub.

“If you say so.” boy leaned back and let the sweet scent of vanilla relax his mind.

 

In the matter of minutes he arrived in the dining hall, Mikasa already finishing up her portion of food which mostly consisted of meat. Eren mumbled a quick “good morning” before getting a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. Just that and fruit were the only things he was allowed to eat in the morning. Like Mikasa’s diet, his was also adjusted so he wasn’t too skinny, but still slim enough to fit the princess image. His sister on the other hand developed a body full of muscles without a single fat on it. The only person who was eating somehow normal breakfast was King Grisha who already swallowed the last bite of his bread.

 

“Eren, I’ve got an interesting request from you lecturer.” man said in neutral tone. Prince hated when king talked like that because he wasn’t sure if he was happy or mad about it. Brunet was prepared if his father would had an outburst that wouldn’t only be taken on him but to Armin as well.

“It’s actually me who requested it.” Eren tried to at least leave the servant out of it “Armin has nothing to do with it.”

“Oh, it doesn’t really matter who requested it, I think it sounds great.” Grisha changed the tone to more parental one “You haven’t been outside for a while, so I thought it would be a good thing if you’d switched your lectures with fresh air if only for today. I haven’t seen such a clear day for years and it would be a shame to miss it.”

 

If prince was alone and not wearing a dress he would be literally dancing around from excitement. This has been the first time that father willingly allowed him to go outside. Of course outside meant the gardens, but who cares? True he wasn’t completely sealed inside the castle, but every time he was allowed to go, he either pleaded for several minutes or was acting surprisingly polite in the last couple of days. He was on the edge of bursting out his happiness when Grisha calmly continued.

 

“That’s why I arranged few horse-riding lectures for you.” man finished as Eren nearly choked on the grape from surprise. Fortunately Mikasa reacted in time, hitting him on the spot between his shoulder blades so he could spill the piece of fruit before it got into windpipe. Like nothing happened Grisha continued.

“As much as I wish to see you, I unfortunately can’t.” king stopped when seeing brunet’s face full of confusion “After the servants finish the packing, I will depart to Trost. There are several things that King Pixis wishes to discuss with me personally at his castle. Mikasa is to come along as well. Trost has one of the best battle techniques in entire Maria. It would be a shame for her to not see it.”

“How long until you get back?” boy asked after an awkward minute of silence.

“At least a week or maybe two. I haven’t visited Trost or any other kingdom for more than five years. It will be good to revisit them all.” Grisha stood up, walking towards his son “I expect you to behave while I’m gone. Your lecturer, valet and that stable boy will be responsible for you and make sure you do all of your duties.”

 

Eren wasn’t sure he knew how to respond at such news. King Grisha used to depart regularly to other kingdoms, but soon after queen’s death he preferred to stay castle indoors. It was kind of surprising for him to leave all of sudden. Not only that, Mikasa was to go with him.

 

“Well that would be it. I will see you in week or more. Be nice Eren.” king left the dining hall, few servants following him. After brunet made sure he was truly away enough to not hear him, he turned towards his sister.

“Did you know about this?” he asked, confusion building in his head.

“Yes, father has been planning it for weeks.” Mikasa replied bluntly as she finished her cup of tea “You better not give your servants the hard time. It’s their duty to take care of you.”

“I won’t.” prince took the last bite of his sliced apple “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Good, I’d be worried if you weren’t.” princess suddenly put her arms around his shoulders.

“Mikasa?” Eren nearly dropped the glass.

“Promise me, you won’t do anything stupid. I wouldn’t forgive myself if anything happen to you while I was gone.” she nearly suffocated him with her protective hug.

“Knock it off, Mikasa! I’m not that fragile anymore.” like nearly a week ago, Eren showed his rebellious self “If I could, I would go with you, I’m not afraid. I don’t want to see the outside world only on pictures, I want to see the real deal!”

“Once you come of an age, you will.” princess lessened her hold, slowly stepping away “Until then stay out of trouble and Eren… be happy.”

 

Without any other word, Mikasa left the dining hall as well, leaving speechless prince in it. What did she mean by “Be happy”? That sentence wasn’t in his vocabulary at all, how could he possibly made it happen? His thinking was fortunately interrupted by a servant who came to take his plate and Marco who was to get him ready for morning activities.

Eren had nothing against horse-riding, he even loved it, but when he actually had to do it, it was far from what his expectations were. Not only was to wear an outfit in which he looked like a nun or the fact that Jean was his instructor, he was expected to ride a horse like a princess. Unlike regular princes and Mikasa, Eren had to sit on sidesaddle while being on horse. Besides being uncomfortable, it looked absolutely ridicules not to mention painful whenever horse sped up that part of the saddle pushed in his crotch.

 

When getting back into his chamber, Eren sat on the window ledge as he watched other servants loading the carriage, much stable staff preparing the horses and guards getting on theirs as an escort. Soon the king got in the carriage, Mikasa following him. Instead of her casual outfits that consisted of mostly mixes between dresses and male tunics, she worn the same military uniform which guards did, except hers was red and had a royal symbol on it plus she also had a black cape on.

Before entering the carriage, she had seemed to realize Eren was watching her and waved a farewell to him. Despite the last conversation, he smiled as he waved as well. Mikasa’s expression showed the gladness and without any other hesitation she also entered the carriage.

 

By the time Marco returned with his horse riding clothes, the carriage had already disappeared through wall’s gates. Sighing at the demand to wear long black split skirt and clumsy shoes for the activity, Eren gasped when seeing the actual clothes.

 

“Marco? Are those for me?” prince was puzzled at both valet’s grinning expression and the outfit.

“The king might get my head for it, but as long as he doesn’t know it won’t hurt anybody.” Marco presented the clothes to much overjoyed prince “I’ve made them couple of days ago.”

 

Eren immediately got rid of his dress and replaced it with bright green tunic, actual brown pants and leather boots. All fit him perfectly and for once prince wasn’t afraid to race through the room without tripping onto own dress. They reminded him of the clothes that he would _borrow_ from Jean, except the material was way softer and familiar to his skin. After checking himself in front of a mirror like a princess who just got a luxurious dress for ball for the tenth time, Marco finally got him onto the chair to fix his hair.

 

“It would be too obvious to cut them off, but I can still do this.” valet began brushing Eren’s long hair until gently tying them up in a ponytail. It felt much less tighter than the stupid braid or bun required as the hairstyle for horse riding.

“Marco… I… I don’t know what to say. This… is just incredible.” prince still couldn’t get it what was going on.

“I know my prince, I know.” he put the helmet on his head.

“Wait, did you just called me a prince?” surprises wouldn’t end.

“Well of course, you’re a prince of Kingdom Maria.” Marco winked as he held the door for him “If only for week.”

 

Too happy to say anything, Eren ran towards the doors that led to the stables. Marco followed him closely just in case until they both reached the gardens and soon the field meant for horse training. Jean was stroking the head of chestnut colored horse that patiently waited for the rider. Even Armin was there looking away from the book to which his eyes had been glued moments ago. Just before getting on the horse, Eren gave them a look to the point where his eyes was sparkling.

 

“You guys… how is this possible?” prince still couldn’t believe what was going on when the trio simply giggled.

“We knew or at least I did that your father was going on a trip.” Armin started, smile still staying on his face “That’s when I figured that rules won’t be that harsh during that time.”

“What he means to tell is that without King presented, you can bring out your manly side.” Jean explained, for once smiling in a way that didn’t piss the Eren off.

“I thought you’d prefer wearing different clothes, so I made a bit different for once.” valet agained observed his handiwork.

“A bit? I’d say that’s totally different level.” brunet played with the ropes in the V cut of his tunic.

“Well at least Jean won’t be missing his clothes for a while.” blond joked at the ash brown haired who only nodded to Eren to get on the horse already. Following his gesture, boy laughed when Jean offered him a hand like a Prince Charming in order to help him on.

If it weren’t for everything, prince would be pretty much pissed off, but he gently held onto Jean’s hand like a well-mannered princess as he climbed on the horse. Armin and Marco whispered to each other in secret since they remembered the identical situation as from four years ago when Jean had started working at the castle. Enchanted by the beauty of Eren’s long hair, boy had secretly waited for the moment when _princess_ was alone. Holding his hand and getting on knees, ash-brown haired let out his feelings until his eyes had landed on extremely flat chest.

 

“Alright Buchwald show our little princess how fast can you run.” he tapped onto horse’s side that instantly began to run in circles. Eren was a bit surprised at the new horse-riding technique, but he remembered the times when he watched Mikasa riding them and as there was a spark in him gripped onto rein. In matter of seconds he got a control of the horse and led him towards the woods.

“I hope you won’t mind if I take a look around!” prince shouted back, letting out a cry of enthusiasm.

“I kind of knew this would happen.” stable boy whistled, calling three more horses “King did say something about fresh air and outdoor activities right? Let’s babysit the princess in less stressful way.”

 

Trio caught up with the prince soon, riding their horses side by side. Everything looked so perfect from the weather to the freshness of the woods. Eren kept accelerating as trying to outrun all of them. Jean wasn’t to give up, closely following him since he wasn’t a stable boy for nothing. Armin and Marco were more or less in the background, observing the duo so they wouldn’t get into an accident or ended up in any other hurtful situation.

 

“Wow, there’s a pond!” Eren exclaimed as he showed on the sparklingly clear water “Let’s jump in!”

“Eren, we didn’t bring any towels.” valet unsuccessfully tried to stop him when prince stopped his horse and while racing towards the water got rid of all of his clothing. Trio was too stunned at the scene to properly react at his action. Since Marco was familiar with it, he looked away just in time when Armin and Jean were forced to see Eren’s naked form.

“What gives? Come on, water’s great!” brunet dived deeper, scaring some ducks near it.

“If you expect me to get in there, you’re deathly wrong _princess_!” Jean crossed his arms as Eren’s head peeked from the water.

“Just get in the pond bitch!” boy pulled him in the slightly cold, but fresh water. Had he not stripped before, Jean’s clothes were completely soaked and glare widely painted on his face. For a second he wasn’t sure what pissed him off more: that he was dripping wet or the fact that Eren called him a bitch. Either way, he let out his rage, swimming towards the giggling prince.

 

“You get your princess ass here or I’ll drown you!” ash brown haired yelled when he was splashed by the wave of water “Just wait until I get you!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Eren pointed his tongue out as he dodged stable boy’s poor attempt to grab him. The whole splashing-chasing-being pulled in the water clothed went on until it was lunchtime. By that time, group nearly dried up though it was taking quite the time. Since Eren was the only one who wasn’t wearing any clothes when swimming (Armin got pulled in the pond as well as Marco much to their disagreements) he used up the moment when no one was watching to explore the woods further than the last time. As much as he was glad that everyone helped him, no fun was presented if he were to research what lay beyond.

 

He didn’t mean to run away or something, he just wanted to discover new things on his own. As soon as he would checked that part he’d return back. Going through the woods was much easier in the boots than bare footed. If he had sneaked to the forest before, he had usually dropped the princess shoes and continued with nothing protecting his feet. Marco hadn’t been joking when saying boots were made of the finest leather since he could pretty much step on anything without any kind of change in his feet.

 

As he took one more look at the newly discovered part, Eren decided to head back. He was hungry after all and the others were already calling his name. But when he glanced in the opposite way, something nearly blinded him from the instant shine.

 

What could it be? People weren’t going to forest a lot, so it couldn’t be man-made. Was it a shining plant? Or maybe a crystal? From what he had read there were no glowing plants or crystals located on forest grounds. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by loud animalistic sound coming from the very same direction. Whatever it was it was definitely alive!

 

Prince followed the weird shine, feeling tiny rain drops falling on him. It might have been a lovely day until now, but April insisted on the rainy weather. Luckily, Eren was getting close, seeing that the shiny thing was much smaller than he expected. Finally lowering down to take a better look, boy was surprised at what he saw.

 

With wings bended at the weird angle, there laid an auburn feathered hawk. Its feathers were all dirty from the mud and leaves when matching eyes were wide, staring at him as it was ready to fight to the last drop of the blood.

Eren was always keen on taking care of animals and the hawk wasn’t anything new to him. Mikasa would sometimes let him play with her hunting hawks during the training. But the moment he leaned down to examine if it was injured brunet realized it wasn’t a regular wild bird of prey.

All around its back, front and little bit on the head was some sort of an armor made of thick leather. It was probably light considering that hawk was able to fly and still carry a… backpack? The object on its back certainly looked like one and it was loaded as well.

 

“I found him!” Marco’s voice shouted from behind “Thank god Eren. Don’t just march somewhere whenever you feel like it. You’ll catch a cold at this rate.” valet threw an extra coat on prince’s drenched form.

“Eren! You alright?” Armin appeared soon, staring at the thing in prince’s hands “What’s this?”

“I don’t know… It looks like a hunting hawk, but more equipped.” bird shifted a bit though it didn’t seemed to be able to do anything else “Its wings are hurt.”

“Anyway, let’s get back to properly dry you.” valet wrapped the coat tightly as he led him back. The whole time, prince kept observing both the hawk’s condition and the backpack.

 

Twenty minutes later they arrived in Eren’s chamber. Fortunately Jean had found them too and since all horses were with him, they had gotten back quite fast. Ash brown haired then had gone to get the horses back into their stables as Marco and Armin escorted drenched prince back to his room. Not wanting to risk anything, valet went to prepare a hot bath and instructed Eren to strip off his wet clothes. While taking them off, brunet watched closely, how Armin carefully removed the backpack and armor off the injured bird. If it wasn’t hurt it would probably skin them alive for taking what wasn’t theirs.

 

“It’s a messenger hawk.” blond announced after examining the heavy backpack “Though it’s kind of unusual since Maria uses pigeons and owls.”

“Is it alright?” prince expressed his worry over the bended wings.

“It must’ve been the hail that crashing the bones in the flying limbs. Head and other parts appear to be fine thanks to the armor. Sender must be smart for designing such equipment.” Armin stated relying on his medical knowledge.

“Can it be treated? Or at least made it more comfortable?” Eren was going to help when Marco called that bath was ready.

“I’ll see what I can do and you better worry about yourself too. If you won’t get warmed up you can risk cold or even pneumonia.” servant shooed him into the bathroom when he went to retrieve first aid kit.

 

Annoyed or not, the hot water with a bit of lavender done him good. Despite how tough he tried to be he was still fragile in health as he already felt his temperature rising. Marco could only shake his head when feeling the burning forehead and flushed cheeks.

 

“I knew that was bad idea.” valet proceeded to wrap him up with as many towels as he could before drying his hair “The pond and then rain, what I was thinking.”

“It’s not your fault Marco, I was the one who jumped into water and ran into the rain.” Eren tried to calm down the panicking servant while struggling to put the nightgown on.

“Let’s just hope you’ll heal up before your father returns.” valet led him towards the bed and tucked him under the covers “I’ll get you something warm and perhaps request your lunch to be brought in here.”

“Okay and could you get something for hawk as well? It might be hungry.” prince pointed towards the bird lying on a pillow placed on the table. Armin just finished wrapping its second wing.

“Probably, now you don’t even think of leaving your bed until I’m back.” Marco said rather harshly before leaving.

 

Eren sighed as he leaned back on the pillows, eyes glued on the sleeping bird and then the backpack. Blond was done, putting away the first aid kit and taking a seat on the edge of bed.

 

“Will it be alright?” boy still stared at the same spot.

“Besides wings nothing else was injured. It’s lucky to have such smart owner to make it protective coat. Without it, hail would crush its spine.” Armin continued checking the leather armor.

 

Even before had Eren always loved all kinds of animals, birds were no exception. Gifts in form of cages full of canaries and doves would arrive, but Queen Carla disliked the animals in cages and released them. Ever since then, no one dared to bring her a caged bird. She had rather taken her little _princess_ to the ponds surrounding the castle in order to listen to songs of nightingales, fed the swans and simply watched the flocks of many different birds passing the castle.

 

“I don’t know from where it is though.” blond interrupted his thinking “Messenger birds usually have a symbol engraved into the backpacks. I can’t find anything on its gear.”

“Was anything inside?” Eren’s curiosity kicked in. Whatever it was, it was definitely coming from the outside.

“I’m actually surprised that hawk managed to carry it and survive the fall with such a weight on its back.” Armin opened the cylinder shaped bag. From it he pulled thick scroll and another letter, written by nice, nearly artistic writing. Prince nearly reached for it when Marco returned, carrying a tray with steaming bowl of soup, tea and something else on the plate. There was also a bottle of medicine that it was to be taken on full stomach.

 

“You can read it once you eat up.” Armin put the scroll and letter on the bedside table “It’s definitely not addressed to you, but you can at least figure out to who it is meant to be delivered. Once the hawk is alright we can send it back.”

“Are you sure? Won’t I invade this person’s privacy by reading it?” prince blew onto the spoonful of hot soup.

“We’ve already invaded enough by taking the hawk inside and besides… I think the scroll is actually a newly written novel.” was the last thing that blond said before leaving with Marco.

“Don’t forget to take the medicine after you eat up. If you need anything just ring the bell.” valet also left.

All alone, Eren quickly wolfed down his meal, drank the tea and gulped down the disgusting medicine. Too curious about everything, he took the scroll into his hands, scanning the beautiful illustrations hiding in the text. There was a drawing of a small, but beautiful bird with beak opened as it was singing. Next to it was a young man, dressed like a peasant and another dressed as a noble or perhaps as a prince. Besides them there were also drawings of flowers and other tiny animals.    

 

Forward was short and confusing, probably part of music lyrics or symbols. On each side was a weapon, staff on left and sword on right. Eventually illustrations led to the actual plot.

The story was already breathtaking by the very first word _freedom_ with letter _f_ being bigger and decorated with colors and playful design. However the single word wasn’t a title which was later revealed to be _Bird in the Cage_. Eren took a deep breath before he continued reading and by each sentence his enthusiasm only grew, swallowing the words as they were berries.

 

It started with a poor man who struggled through his daily life and eventually became a thief to support himself better. But he never stole from the families, women, children and poor people. One day he was on the lookout in the forest when he suddenly heard an enchanting singing voice. It belonged to a young woman, her beauty barely comparable to gentle sound of her voice.

For once the man was robbed – the woman stole his heart. He asked her to be with him and she accepted. The two of them spent many wonderful years until the word about the gentle-voiced singer reached the prince of the kingdom. Always used of getting of what he wanted, prince ordered his royal sorcerer to kidnap her and bring her to his castle.

Disguising himself as a travelling artist, while the man was away, he gained woman’s trust and the moment she wasn’t looking turned her into nightingale. Trapped in the cage and delivered as a present, woman became prince’s prisoner, robbed of her freedom.

However the man wasn’t to give up searching for her. He asked around, travelled the seas and crossed mountains just to find out where his love was. Fearing the woman would be taken from him, prince ordered his sorcerer to kill the man.

Defeating one obstacle after another, man in the end faced the sorcerer and after intense battle stumbled into the abyss along with him. Just before hitting the ground, he managed to take his magical staff and used it to get to the castle where the woman was. He founded her all withered and barely alive in the cage. After the last battle she was sure he had died along with the sorcerer and nearly died from the sadness.

Releasing her from the cage there was only the prince left. Using the power of the magical staff he banished him from the kingdom, having no heart to kill him despite the crimes he committed.

As citizens witnessed his great bravery and kindness, they proclaimed him to be the king of their kingdom. He married the love of his life and ruled for many long years, in the end leaving it to his well-raised children.

 

The End.

 

At the end of the scroll was a tiny piece of paper, the same handwriting covering it.

 

 

_Dear Bookeeper_

_You recommended me to end the story with less tragic ending. I hope I did it right._

_Captain_

That was it. That was the story of unknown Captain who probably devoted a part of his soul into the story. It made him feel a way too emotional to be written out of boredom or forced creativity. Still feeling overwhelmed by the story, Eren reached for the separate letter.

 

_Dear Captain_

_It might sound strange, but I’m really surprised by your new style and ideas. You’ll still have to work on the plot at some parts since it’s clearly shown it’s your first work in such genre. Otherwise you should also put some reality into it. These days only children believe in magic._

_As a keeper of books I can’t say if people will read it or not. If anything you should start sending your work to the people. Otherwise you will never truly know what others think about your work._

_Bookeeper_

 

 

People not liking magic anymore? That was just odd. He was a teenager and along with other older people he liked the stories involving magic. Why there should be more reality if reality is everywhere you look when magic isn’t.

 

After considering it a few times, Eren grabbed another piece of paper, case of ink and pen. The story deserved a better review, the one that _Bookeeper_ meant _,_ from the people. Not only it was amazing, it reminded him of his own life where like he was trapped like a bird. The powerful vocabulary and beautiful handwriting only spiced it up.

 

_Dear Captain_

Eren started writing, not stopping even once. He wanted to put down what he truly felt about the story, imagining the writer who probably put himself in the role of thief. Prince was careful not to leave any mess spots and generally not to make too much grammatical mistakes.

 

By the time he made a signature, addressing himself as _Nightingale,_ Marco was back bringing him the next tray, consisting of evening meal. Since he hid the note in time, valet didn’t question him.

 

Eren didn’t want any to know he had developed feelings for creator of this story. He didn’t care if he was a man or a woman; he wished to know him more. Hawk needed days of recovery and after they would be over, he would send the note to this secret _Captain._

 

…

 

 

Watching the wild waves while sketching the sunset, Levi put down the charcoal a bit. He was looking forward to hearing from the _Bookeeper_ as Mike called him. _Bird in the Cage_ was indeed a difficult work to write and the major character he included was based on him. Thief who he always was, without anything else to become. He didn’t believe in the written fantasy, but it didn’t hurt to dream, right?

 

“Petra… where are you?” he whispered, awaiting both his loyal hawk and the unexpected review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I finally managed to update. Terribly sorry it took so long, but I really wanted to make it good. 
> 
> Also about the part where Jean firstly meets Eren - Imagine the scene from original SNK when Jean sees Mikasa’s long hair - except there’s Eren. :D :D :D
> 
> I'll continue when it Will be possible, can't promise anything since my exam period is getting closer. But as usual comments, kudos, critics and questions are welcomed. Don't be afraid to tell me if anything doesn't make sense or is difficult to understand. I'll be glad to answer you.
> 
> Stay tooned for the next chapter - It will reveal Eren's review and the secret of exchanging letters will eventually lead to events in Levi's story. 
> 
> :D


	3. Dear Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the medieval form of texting between Eren and Levi. :D
> 
> Also there are few time skips since it would take at least another chapter to fill in all the letters. But if I know right, you all want to see some LeviXEren action already. Well you finally awaited it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, yet another chapter for this shojo-wanna-be fanfic. A friend of mine will probably tease me about it, since shojo is along with ecchi and slice of life a genre I don't really like to watch. Though I don't mind shojo where male characters can be shipped XD
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments and plenty of kudos. You all make me so happy and remind me why I'm writing in the first place. It's fun and rewarding when people read it and are actually enjoying it. 
> 
> Seriously you are all the best! :D

Marco was on his way to Eren’s chambers with a case and bowl of leftovers for the hawk. The last couple of days were quite interesting considering the fact that prince was able to be himself, found a mysterious messenger hawk and even more mysterious scroll attached to its back. What was in the scroll neither of them dared to question since Eren didn’t want them to knew, but said he would when the time is right.

Other than that prince had been resting from a fever he got during the adventure in the woods. Even though brunet looked as he was in the lot of pain during heavy fever attacks, he kept saying it wasn’t Marco’s fault no matter how many times valet blamed himself while putting wet rags on Eren’s feverish face. Fortunately fever went down after few days, though valet insisted on prince staying in bed a bit more just to make sure the cold wouldn’t return. Not that Eren minded or anything, he would’ve spent most of the time studying with Armin anyway and it didn’t really matter if he was in bed or at the table. When not going through numerous family trees of other kingdoms or studying about lands beyond Maria, brunet would try to bond with the auburn feathered hawk.

It kind of got attached to Armin since he was the one who treated its injuries. As for Eren, the first time he wanted to pet its head it nearly dug his eyes out. Marco and Jean didn’t have luck either, with stable boy earning a scratch on his right cheek.

Despite being injured, bird of prey was tough and kept trying to leave the room. Due to rain windows were luckily closed and whenever anybody entered the room it was quick enough for hawk not to notice. On the second day of spending inside royal chambers, messenger had seemed to understand Armin gestures to rest up until the wings heal up and then it would be able to leave.

By the fourth day, Eren finally managed to gain its trust by constantly giving it food and gently, but slowly stroking its bright feathers. Bird so decided to rather rest on prince’s bedside table than the study desk.  

So Marco wasn’t surprised to find him reading one of numerous textbooks while hawk stayed by his side, staring at the sophisticated text. Sensing the food, hawk widened its eyes and the moment plate was placed it rushed to get food. From what brunet knew birds of prey were carnivorous so pieces of meat were alright to satisfy its hunger. While it ate, valet put the case on the bed facing the yawning prince.

 

“How do you feel?” Marco asked, opening the case.

“Little light-headed but otherwise fine.” Eren put away the book “Any news about father or Mikasa?”

“They’ve decided to stay one more week. That’s at least what the letter said.” valet answered while taking a wooden object out “It was a good relief to know that.”

“Well, I could be faking it, though it wouldn’t convince Mikasa. I swear she has a sense of smelling out every inconvenience surrounding me.” prince put on the wool sweater “Do I seriously have to practice this even now?”

“Please, you’re good at it and it would be a shame to abandon your beautiful talent like many others you did in the past. It will do you good on your way of recovery as well.” freckled servant proceeded to take a bunch of papers out of the case as well.

 

Eren sighed as he took a wooden instrument into his hands, its bow ready to be used. For eight long years boy had been playing violin at least four times per week. It had been difficult to hold the right strings and drawing out the correct sound at first, but through strong determination and stubbornness, prince managed to master the art of violin playing. As a musician, Queen Carla had supported him to continue, teaching him songs she had written herself. Despite the amazing talent, Eren had refused to ever perform in front of people other than family and close servants. Playing the violin was in fact his personal thing, not really something he would share with anyone.

Especially after the Queen had passed away it became even more. During that time prince had thrown the instrument through window, refusing to ever play it again. Months later it had been discovered by one of the servants and along with another one, they decided to fix it.

 

The duo was no other than Armin and Marco who had just started to work there, not knowing a lot about the _princess._ But once they got to know the real person behind the mask of a royal member, they were eager to bring the real Eren back.

It had been quite difficult at the start, though eventually boy began to trust them and even started playing violin again.

 

“Which song should I practice?” brunet asked, interrupting Marco’s memories.

“Hmm… what about _Eye-Water_? It’s quite beautiful melody.” valet blurted out the first title that came to his mind.

“Just call it _Tears_ and no its sad tone is stressing me out. Is _E.M.A_ anywhere near? I think I’m in a mood to play that one. Or perhaps _Rittai Kidou_ , though I know this one by heart.” prince reached for particular sheet music.

“Very well then, I won’t bother you.” Marco stood up to give him some privacy “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call me. Either way I’ll be back in an hour or two with your medicine.”

“Thank you Marco.” Eren took a hold of violin, positioning the fingers on the right strings and sliding the bow gently against them.

 

And so prince began to play, eyes closed as he dived deeply into own mind, imagining the story all over again. Except this time, he was literally in it as another traveler who helped looking for captured nightingale. He nearly reached the part where both he and protagonist would open the gates leading to enchanted castle when he ran out of sheet music. Silently cursing, Eren went looking for other song when he suddenly found the hawk on his shoulder, feeling tiny but sharp claws digging into sweater in order to get a firm hold.

 

“Oh, hey there. Did you like the music?” despite looking ridicules, prince had found conversation with the bird quite relaxing and interesting. After all it could listen to his every word without complaining or talking back. Truly something neither of servants was capable of doing.

 

“Want to hear another one?” he asked at which the hawk flapped towards the pile of papers, drawing the one on the very bottom. From what Armin said, bird needed few more days of rest since its bones weren’t crushed but fractured, meaning not injured as badly as lecturer had thought. By now it was already capable of flapping around a bit and sometimes even flying through whole room. Still, Eren was eager to finally see it fly, out of caring for it and wanting to get the letter to its original sender.

 

“Too bad you can’t talk. You could tell me about your owner or how it feels like to fly.” boy observed the hawk when it finally managed to drag an old sheet music to him. But as soon as he saw the title, he chose to leave it there and take other one instead.

 

“Sorry, that one will be for some other time.” brunet stored the paper into one of the drawers “I’ll play _Counter Attack Mankind_ for now, okay?”

 

As it understood every single word the prince said, hawk nodded and set itself on the bed post. Not too close to bother the boy and not too far to be unable to hear the next song. Even though the song was supposed to be a duet consisting of violin and piano, it sounded just as a beautiful. Eren had to remember to remind Armin joining him the next time. Not to brag or anything, but the two of them made quite a good duet, not ever making a mistake or wander off in rhythm.

 

If it weren’t for moving sun, prince could easily lose the track of time. By the time he finished with the fifth song nearly an hour had passed. Putting the instrument down, he extended his arm hinting to bird to get on. Once auburn feather hawk was on prince’s arm, Eren took a walk towards the window shelf, staring into the slightly cloudy sky with flocks of birds passing the castle.

 

“If only I could grow wings and simply fly away.” brunet thought, gently stroking messenger’s bandaged wings.

 

 

…

 

 

 

In more than fifteen years, Levi had never experienced such turn of events. Not only one of the missions had resulted in failure with a lot of his men killed by Sina’s troops, a trusted member turning out to be a traitor and bad weather forcing them to cancel majority of missions; his most skilled messenger had been missing for nearly two weeks already and the blame wouldn’t leave his mind.

He had known better it wasn’t clever to use specially trained hawks for the sake of his hobby, but Hanji had insisted to get his work checked over by an expert.

 

As for now Levi had sent over ten of his works and all of them made it back safely with honest review attached to them. He really couldn’t understand what was keeping Petra. Was she discovered by Military Police belonging to the King of Sina? Or perhaps hurt during unpredictable weather conditions? Hawk with more than ten years of experience couldn’t possibly be lost or arrive with such a long delay. Something was definitely wrong and if it hadn’t been for Commander’s orders to stay out of it, Levi would’ve gone to Bookeeper himself.

 

Well Commander’s orders or not, black haired was already out of his room, heading for the cliffs where they kept other messenger hawks. His plan was to get another hawk and send it to look for Petra. His action might’ve seemed risky if it weren’t for the fact that all birds were trained in various skills, tracking and fast flying being their specialty. Plus not a single hawk was marked in any way, so neither could be connected to Survey Corps.

 

“You forgot the coat again, midget.” voice from the background made him turn back “And you better stop whatever you’re doing.”

“It’s none of your business Shitty Glasses. I know what I’m doing.” Levi already hinted to one of the dark feather hawks to get on his outstretched arm.

“Wow, wow, wow wait for just a second.” Hanji shooed the hawk back to its nest, earning a glare from the man “Do you really have that little faith in Petra?”

“Of course not.” he attempted to get hawk back, but unfortunately it flew to the nest that was too high for him to reach “But this isn’t like her. She could end up in some weird shit.”

“You’re just going to make everything worse if you send another hawk after her. Surveying hawk is ten times more suspicious than a messenger one.” she blocked Levi from using ladder in order to reach other bird.

“Then what the fuck I’m supposed to do? Just sit and wait?” black haired stubbornly continued with his pointless action.

“It may sound harsh, but as for now that’s probably the best thing you can do. Just give it a little more and perhaps… oh dear.” Hanji’s eyes widened.

“What?” Levi turned in the same direction, not needing to ask what was going on.

 

In the distance a slowly growing figure was approaching, the rays of the sunlight making it look even more majestic. For a second, Levi rather put down his hopes since it could be any other hawk or perhaps even the random bird that got lost on its track.

But as soon it got closer, man immediately recognized Petra’s bright feathers and his handiwork of armor covering her. Struggling hard not to reveal of how happy he was, he masked it with his usual emotionless stare as he let her land on his outstretched arm. Levi noticed the backpack being intact though that wasn’t entirely the first thing he was concerned about.

 

“Is she hurt?” he asked, brunette immediately checking up Petra’s wings, body and claws for possible injuries.

“Not really, little tired maybe, but otherwise fine.” Hanji removed the armor and backpack, handing it to Levi “It’s good for her to rest now. I’ll also bring her something to eat and refill her water container. So you can relax and check your review already. It better be good otherwise I’ll kick Bookeeper’s ass for criticizing your work that was result of countless nights when you weren’t sleeping.”

“He’s an old man and besides two to three fucking hours of sleep are all I need.” he grabbed the backpack, checking if the scroll was still there.

“Whatever you say shorty.” brunette carried Petra to freshly clean nest. Whenever Levi had waited for her return, he would clean the so called hawk house where all of their messengers had their place for resting and eating. Despite being constantly covered by feathers, bird feces and pieces of nests, man somehow kept it clean to the point where people that entered didn’t need to bother with stepping in the mess.

Just before leaving the hawk house, he heard Hanji yelling something about not being later for evening meeting with all important members of Survey Corps. Not that he actually gave a fuck about it or not, it was a just half of an hour meeting that was basically the same every single day. To differ it from the one during the sunrise, Erwin only said “good night” instead of “good morning”.

 

Finally reaching his room, spotless as always, Levi firstly poured some oil into the oil lamp in order to get as much light as possible. He hated to admit it, but his eyesight was getting worse during the last couple of years. Hanji made him take her own homemade medications which luckily didn’t blow his eyes out and rather made him see better if only for few days. Then he would need to take it again.

 

Still he didn’t want to waste medication made of hardly-accessible ingredients if stronger light had the same affect. Carefully black haired opened a letter addressed to Captain, his pseudonym.

 

_Dear Captain_

_It might sound strange, but I’m really surprised by your new style and ideas. You’ll still have to work on the plot at some parts since it’s clearly shown it’s your first work in such genre. Otherwise you should also put some reality into it. These days only children believe in magic._

_As a keeper of books I can’t say if people will read it or not. If anything you should start sending your work to the people. Otherwise you will never truly know what others think about your work._

_Bookeeper_

Levi kind of had a feeling that review would sound something like that. No wonder if the previous works were mostly dramas with oceans of blood and hardcore violence. The first purpose of writing was actually to let go of his dark past that kept coming after him in a form of nightmares. Eventually it began to work, though Levi’s average sleep time’s length was still unhealthy short (like his size as Hanji liked to joke). Although it wouldn’t hurt for review being a tiny bit longer since he waited two weeks for it.

 

About sending it to people… he simply couldn’t. The moment an innocent civilian would receive an item belonging to Survey Corps, that person would be doomed along with his or her entire family. Though deep down he wished he could sent hope in form of writings to encourage people in order to not act like sheep, ignorantly following kingdom’s orders, coming straight from Sina. Bookeeper was an exception since he had been part of Survey Corps for years.

 

Sticking the letter into folder which contained all previous reviews Levi decided to wash up before attending the meeting. Man was going to put the scroll containing the story _Bird in the Cage_ to the shelf that stored all of his stories, even unfinished ones, when something slipped out of the thick scroll.

 

Picking it up, he realized there was another scroll, the one he didn’t recall writing. Examining it closely, Levi found out it wasn’t just any paper, ink or even a wax. What he held was clearly the highest quality available, the luxurious parchment written over by exotic cuttlefish ink unlike the cheap imitation of recycled rag paper and mixture of dark smelly chemicals.

 

Did Bookeeper decide to surprise him by yet another review? Though how would he afford such expensive tools? From what he knew, the guy owned only a practically abandoned bookstore in the middle of forest on the very edge of kingdom Maria. This either meant he recently earned lots of money or something even Levi couldn’t predict.

 

Without a second thought he scraped away the wax which bound the scroll, curiosity making him crazy before even reading small, but nicely written words. What he was going to read was way longer than the simple review the Bookeeper had sent.

 

_Dear Captain_         

_Before I start I would like to apologize for intruding into something that wasn’t meant for me. I’m terribly sorry if I had in any way invaded your privacy._

_But your messenger hawk was injured during the hail. I think its wings were fractured though I believe they will heal up soon. That’s at least what my friend insured me. As soon as it recovers, I’ll send it to you, although I don’t know where you are. I hope hawk knows at least._

(For several lines there was only the blank space as the mysterious writer wasn’t sure what else to continue. Fortunately, the rest, much longer column was soon to follow.)

_I hate to leave such a wonderful story with only plain review as a reward. You deserve much more and I can clearly see that you put yourself in the story. I’ve been reading since the early age, but no story had taken such a huge breath away from me than yours. It has everything I repeat everything you need for a perfect story. The plot, the setting, the style of writing, little drawings, characters – it makes me feel as I’m there, joining the protagonist on his adventure._

_I don’t mean to insult the Bookeeper, but I think he’s wrong. Magic is still widely popular theme in almost every story. I mean what’s the point of writing down only realistic events? Reality is all around us when magic exists only in stories and our imagination._

_But with the stories such as this one we can make it real._

_Characters are amazing, even the evil prince and his sorcerer. Just because they’re antagonists doesn’t mean you shouldn’t like them. They’re the perfect villains, the ones that really give you the creeps and have the perfect motive, not only because “they were born evil”._

_You’ve created a brand new world and not only that, you’ve taken me there for several hours when I read._

_So I hope your work gest at least a little recognition. It would almost be a shame for it to lay on forgotten bookshelf, not ever reaching the people waiting for an adventure to happen._

(Again blank space followed, but this time there was something that looked like a spot previously damaged by some sort of a liquid. Tears perhaps? Or just a clumsiness of spilled drink?)

 

 

 

_I’m not sure myself what should I add except for the fact that I adore your work. Going through it again and again I wish to get to know you. Boredom alone couldn’t put together such wonderful masterpiece, there’s a little piece of you inside it._

_When I said I would like to know you, I wasn’t joking. If you can, please write me back, but not too fast since I’m not entirely sure if hawk’s okay. I wouldn’t want it to suffer because of me. It already got injured during its long trip._

_Though if I simply say tell me all about you, you’d probably refuse to share any personal information. It’s alright I wouldn’t like someone bugging me through letters either. So I’ll make it easier for both of us by telling only basic things about myself. It might encourage you to tell me just a little._

_I won’t reveal my name for obvious reasons, but I can tell you I have brown hair and eyes in a tone of emerald green. I love reading about adventures (of course you know that already), crafting and playing a violin. Whenever I can I sneak outside to explore the nearby forest and grass fields, though after seeing it for one hundredth time, I’d wish I could go further._

_(I hope the description didn’t make me look like a sissy)_

_My favorite food is probably apple and everything made out of it. If I could I would live entirely on the apple pie, but my dad probably wouldn’t approve it. What I like to drink is either milky tea with lots of honey or lemonade that one of my friends usually prepares. It depends on the season and sometimes my mood._

_This isn’t something to brag about, but my mood changes quite often. I could be the politest person on Earth and revert to my rebellious side the very next minute. But to people I care about, I make sure to never hurt their feelings by my words or actions._

_I also like animals a lot. Even though your hawk nearly blinded me (he was only protecting itself right?) I managed to gain its trust after some time. I must say you’re pretty smart for making your bird a protective armor. If it weren’t for it, hawk’s injuries would probably end up much worse. Hail is sure one hell of a powerful weather condition._

(The last blank space, more visible stains.)

 

 

_I don’t know what else to say._

_I could write more about myself, but that’s about it with what I can start. I surely hope you will reply soon._

_I’m just so eager to get to know you since I’ll never be able to meet you personally._

_There are walls surrounding me no matter how hard I try to break them._

_I hope that one day, if only for a little bit I will be able to leave those walls and see how does it feel to be outside._

_Nightingale_

_PS: If you do decide to write me back, instruct your hawk to deliver the letter at the edge of the forest where I found it. A friend of mine lingers there quite often, so he should notice any approaching hawk._

 

For several minutes, Levi just stared into the scroll, his eyes widening at the very sight of perfectly put together letter. So that was the reason why Petra was so late. The same hail that caused them lots of failed missions was also the cause of delaying.

 

But who was the person addressing herself or himself as a Nightingale? It was clear that she or he somehow managed to find Petra in time, took care of her injuries and was curious enough to read Levi’s story. Though what was up with a letter that could easily be described as the one that lovers or family members would send? Maybe it was just him or did the _Nightingale_ really have a crush on him. Heck he couldn’t even tell if the person was a woman or a man.

 

Not that it minded, but for now he concluded it was a female due to choose of the hobbies. She was probably coming from a wealthy family if she could afford to use expensive tools. Either that or someone rich enough borrowed it to her. Also a violin and books were quite luxurious items as well, not really affordable by just any citizen.

 

Levi knew for dozens of nobles in Maria, so from what he could figure out was that he just got a contact with a member of high society. This could actually be quite handy. Girl probably knew about Maria as well as about its castle. She was the key to precious information that Survey Corps would go to trouble to get it. 

Sill he didn’t feel right about betraying her feelings like that no matter how much of a criminal he was. It just wasn’t right plus the stains in the letter told more than entire letter. She wasn’t allowed outside which only added why he shouldn’t use her like that, though he couldn’t deny it surprised him. Young women were to help around the house after all. It didn’t matter if she was a daughter of a farmer, craftsman or royal staff member; all chores consisted of at least one outside.

 

So why she was stuck inside like a Nightingale as she addressed herself to? Something more was to it and Levi was eager to find out even if he needed to send thousand letters. He was just about to grab a quill, paper and ink when someone rushed into his room. 

 

“The meeting has already started! You’re never late!” Hanji fixed the glasses that partly fell off her face, Levi facing her with quite interesting expression “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I think I’ve just received my first fan mail.” he stood up, pointing his finger on the mysterious letter.

…

 

 

It had been nearly a week since Eren sent the letter to the Captain. This whole time, prince was thinking what the writer would think about him? Or more importunately how would he react? Would his latter make him reply back or had it been already torn to pieces?

 

His father and Mikasa returned so his princess attire had to be back as well. The clothes that Marco had made for him were stored safe in the one of Armin’s drawers in case King would question the outfit not appropriate for princess looks. But for the sake of everything, Eren acted as a nice little princess in order to not raise suspicion. He had made a contact with unknown person after all.

 

As for now only Marco, Armin and Jean knew about his risky action. Marco was a bit furious for informing them about it when it was already too late, hawk already leaving with addition to its backpack. But valet didn’t blame him. He understood Eren’s pain and if the secret letter was a remedy, then so be it. Like the brunet assured, the letter didn’t contain any information about him being the princess of kingdom Maria. In that way nothing could endanger the kingdom or the prince himself.

 

When he was five, Eren nearly got kidnapped by a group of bandits who would use him as a ransom material. Luckily Mikasa noticed that he was missing and called the guards in time, before three riders could take gagged and tied up Eren too far away. This happen in front of the castle gates where entire royal gathered in order to celebrate the summer festival.

Since that day prince was to be kept inside, away from the danger awaiting him outside. He was safe, that was for sure, but he didn’t really live. What people called living wasn’t only sleeping, eating and following whichever order his father could think of. Living was to experience new things even if the little risk was needed.

 

“Oi, suicidal princess!” a knock on the door was heard, brunet immediately recognizing the voice and familiar nickname.

“You can come in horse face.” prince returned the equally insulting nickname.

 

Ash-brown haired entered the royal chambers, something feathery on his arm. Eren couldn’t believe it – the very same auburn feathered hawk was back, meaning that Captain actually wrote him back. Overjoyed prince rushed to the stable boy, excited to see what was in the letter. Unfortunately he tripped over his dress, landing directly on Jean, chest to chest as they were in the middle of something.

 

“Get your princess ass off me this instant!” servant wasn’t in mood to deal with him one bit.

 

In normal circumstances, Eren would probably start am argue with only Armin, Marco or plenty of time being able to stop it. But this time prince only mumbled a quick “sorry” and stood up, heading towards the hawk that had flown towards the bedpost.

Not wanting to hang out around person he obviously hated and getting in trouble for skipping his work, Jean muttered something as he left the room. After making sure the stable boy was indeed gone, Eren carefully opened hawk’s backpack, taking out a paper sealed with cheap wax. Bird found its place on prince’s shoulder, observing how he unfolded the letter as it was a fragile artifact.

 

 

 

_Dear Nightingale, Damsel in Distress or whoever the fuck you are,_

_(I’ll just call you a brat to make it short)_

_Thank you for taking care of my hawk. You don’t need to address her only as hawk or bird since she goes by the name Petra. Though if she already trusts you enough to get on your arm or shoulder she won’t really mind if you call her by her name or not._

_As for your review… I’m not sure what to say myself either._

_You got some spirit that’s for sure. Maybe you should become writer as well. There’s this phrase about how being a good reader can make you a great writer. Remember that brat, if your imagination is as powerful to put together such a letter there’s probably more to your creative mind as well._

_Before you start complaining of not being good enough, let me tell you something I tell to many people almost every day._

_The difference between you and me is experience, but experience itself can’t be the reason for bad decisions. From what you said you’ve been kept inside, yet you still manage to somehow get to the nearby forests. You’ve obviously made a good choice if that brought you closer to what you really want._

_So, chose what you think is the best and never lose your faith even if you think your decision will make you regret something. Face it, every decision is regrettable, but at least you can regret some a little less than others. When making up your decision, always chose what you’ll regret the least._

_I usually write horror, but by making a decision of writing an adventure it seemed to make you happy. I thought I’ll regret the change of my writing style, but your review is the proof that I didn’t._

_You said you wanted to know more about me, well let’s see what I can tell you (though don’t you dare make jokes about it since bunch of people I know are already blackmailing me with it)._

_My size is average and others say my glare could kill (and that’s about everything you need to know about my appearance). Of course you already know my hobby is writing, though I also like to sketch and do nothing when I’m not busy with my work. Before you ask, no I don’t make a living out of my writing skills; I have other job which I shouldn’t tell too much about other than that is dangerous._

_I’m not picky about my food, I eat anything edible, but most of the time I don’t have the luxury of multiple food choice. I regret eating whatever the certain friend of mine prepares though – it’s either filthy prepared, exploding or tastes like garbage._

_Whenever I can afford, I like to drink the black bitter tea. It’s probably the best thing for refilling your lost energy and clearing up your mind. You should try it sometime brat otherwise too sugary tea will poison your head._

_Speaking of affordable if you’re trying to be anonymous, you’re certainly doing a bad job at it. From the tools you’re using I can already tell you’re coming from the wealth family. The sealing with wax only adds that you may even be a royalty. I mean which peasant would rather use the wax if piece of rope is much cheaper? Is it because of who you are, that you can’t go outside?_

_You better watch where you spill your drink otherwise I’ll think you cried due to your life being a hell. Suck it up a bit, not everything is as bad as it seems and sometimes a small change can turn everything around._

_Believe it or not, I’d like to know you more too. It isn’t every day I get to meet such a fair lady. If you want you can try writing too and send me so I can see if it’s a trash or a masterpiece._

_So long, little rich brat_

_PS: If you want I can also send you a spare copy of Bird in Cage. You’d seemed to enjoy it a lot._

 

 

Eren could hardly believe that Captain figured out so much about him from the letter alone. He was truly what he had imagined him to be, sarcastic, a bit blunt, but overall honest and caring person. Plus the man didn’t mind to reply to his future letters and was eager to get to know him almost as much as Eren himself.

 

He had to reply immediately. But as soon as he grabbed the pen, he had no idea that was only the beginning of his whole thing between him and Captain. Before putting a finished new letter in Petra’s backpack he rushed to the kitchen and grabbed as many tea leaves as he could, stuffing them as additional package right next to the reply to Captain.  

 

 

…

 

 

Levi soon began receiving new long letters, pointing out necessary information he required to find out who Nightingale really was. Through passing months letters have become more and more personal.

 

 

_Dear Captain_

_I’m sorry if I’ll disappoint_ _you by saying that I’m not the fair lady you think I am. I’m in fact a guy, though not the usual one you would see on the streets. You see, I’ve always been weak in strength and since I would bring shame to my father’s image I was made to wear dresses since I was little and grow my hair loose._

_I wish I could grow stronger so I wouldn’t be forced to dress up like a girl anymore._

Dear brat

 

_Stop fucking apologizing and that’s not really something to be ashamed about, a bit maybe though. I’ve been to the kingdom where is custom for boys like you to dress up as girls until they hit puberty or until they become stronger._

_If you wish to become stronger you should see which allowed activity can do just that. I suggest you horse riding or swimming, both will keep up your strength._

_To be honest I don’t really care if you’re a boy or a girl as long as you aren’t annoying_

_…_

As they were both into writing to each other, none of them could actually notice how fast the time passed. Suddenly there was hot summer when Eren could spend more time outside with a condition of carrying a parasol around accompanied by at least one servant. Boy loved these days and he described each to the tiniest details. Captain never complained about the length of letters or what they were about. He would reply to every single one with lots of honesty and bluntness. To avoid heat and summer exhaustion, Petra delivered letters during the night. Jean wasn’t too happy about standing in the middle of the forest during the night, just so could princess get a love letter.

 

Suddenly it became cold again as the fall patiently knocked on season’s door. Temperature began to drop until first snowflakes announced the winter and also was the reason for prince to be inside again. But he didn’t waste his time and patiently practiced violin playing or even writing. The previous short stories sent to the Captain were majorly good, though they needed little extra of review’s touch to turn out better.

 

During that time, Christmas was also one of the special events that occurred. As a present Eren got him the best possible tea leaves and writing tools. Petra had to fly three times to deliver all of it when Levi decided to make a small collection of adventurous stories. Neither knew how to thank for such wonderful gifts.

 

More time has passed, the freshly fallen snow soon melting to say hello to the spring. At first Levi counted the letters sent and received, but after the 100th one he stopped since it was pointless. It was the beginning of the March when Levi received the letter of great importance.  

  

_Dear Captain_

_This letter is different from the ones I sent so far. It’s not actually a letter, but an invitation to event where we may finally meet. By the March the 30 th I’ll be turning 16 the age when I’ll no longer able to decide my future. You see right on the very same day I turn 16, princes are allowed to marry me and I’m not tiny bit ready for that. _

_My father will throw a Grand Ball at castle of Maria where numerous nobles and royalty will come. That way you could blend in easily so no one would recognize you for who you are. Nice suit, carriage and imaginative story about being a prince are all you need to get a permission to enter. But you better not come alone, otherwise you’ll raise suspicion. Bring those “annoying as fuck friends” with you so you can make a perfect guest group._

_Jean, the stable boy (you won’t miss him, his horse face looks so convincing that you could put him in stable and no one would even notice) will be taking care of carriages and as soon as you see him, tell him you’re the Captain and he will pass the news to me so we could meet somewhere privately._

_I hope you’ll come, since I’m not sure when else could we meet. As for now I’ll be hoping for the best so I can finally see if your glare really kills._

_Also one other thing you should know about me…_

_Captain…_

_I’m princess Eren of kingdom Maria_

 

 

 

Levi could only stare into nicely made signature consisting of Eren’s name. Eren… what a beautiful name for young prince under disguise of a princess sounding nicely than the sweetest song of a Nightingale. Princess was a bit surprising, but man had already learnt long before how to deal with unexpected things and remain calm.

 

Pen was already prepared for a reply, when doors in Levi’s room nearly flew off the hinges. Eren’s letter didn’t really need to remind him why he called them “annoying as fuck friends”. The trio consisting of two brunettes and one plain blond haired man slowly got back on their feet, with Hanji first to ask.

 

“How’s your fan doing? Did he sent you anything new?” she asked fixing her jacket.

“We just got invited to the Grand Ball in Maria!” was the only thing that Levi could utter out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tooned for the next chapter - The First Dance
> 
> Part where Eren plays violin came to my mind after I've seen a good friend of mine perform on concert. She was really good and the whole orchestra made all the songs so epic! The songs that Eren choses to play are actually from the official Shingeki no Kyojin sountrack. I've found some great violin/piano covers and I must say they're perfect for studying or when you feel stressed.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay that will be it for now, the next chapter will be posted depending of how much time will I have during exam period.
> 
> Until then, seeya
> 
> Also check out the first fanart made by a friend of mine (who constantly teases me about myself not liking shojo and when I like to write it). 
> 
> http://light-13-hawkie.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Eren-Messanger-of-Freedom-535726562
> 
> This is more of less of how she imagines Eren would look like, though she drew it quite right ;)
> 
> I plan on drawing Eren in his Ball dress, the very same one Marco is making for him. I'm not sure when it will be finished since right now I have tons of stuff to do, both related to College and my cosplay project - gonna cosplay as Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) and automail is still not finished.


	4. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been all waiting for - Eren and Levi meet for the first time!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!
> 
> ah-ah-ah-ah
> 
> I finally updated!
> 
> ah-ah-ah-ah
> 
> Are you ready?
> 
>  
> 
> I think I should leave the notes for the end, but there are several things I want to point out before you start. XD First of all I'm sorry it took so long, besides school several other things have been keeping me busy, but at last I found time to write. Second, thank you for all of your lovely comments, kudos, fanart and overall support. All those simple things are making me happy and feel honored so much! Seriously, all of you are the best.
> 
> And that's why I decided to make this chapter especially great as a big thank you! Chapters so far were around 10-12 pages long (Word Document), but this one right here has whole 20 pages! Btw do you know the feeling when you see an exciting fanfiction being update, feeling tension all over it even after you read it? Well I felt the same way when I read it, except I couldn't get it that I actually wrote it!
> 
> Okay I better stop and give you one more advice. 
> 
> When reading *the special moment* make sure you're surrounded by silence, only a relaxing music perhaps, turn off the lights and turn on the night light. I can assure you, the mood will be perfect.
> 
> ENJOY YOUR READING!!!!

“One, two, three… one, two, three… no, Eren you’re doing it wrong.” valet interrupted the dance lesson, making the brunet flinch.

“I’m trying.” prince mumbled as he tried to make the correct step in especially high heels and thick dress “It’s hard to move in those.”

“I don’t really think that’s the real problem…” Armin mumbled while playing the piano, being an accompaniment to the waltz that Eren needed to practice “If you stop glaring at your dancing partner and rather focus on your steps you might dance easier.”

 

Getting his death glare off the horse-faced person, prince decided to rather pay attention to his feet, but Marco quite quickly warned him it is disrespectful for a lady to stare at the floor like that. Gritting his teeth Eren pointed his eyes at Jean again, though this time he pretended it wasn’t the stable boy dancing with him, but his dear Captain. It would’ve been easier for him to imagine if Marco was the one dancing with him. Even Armin would do anyone except Jean.

 

But as fate was playing tricks on him, valet needed to observe his steps and Armin was to take care of the music. So Jean was the only one left and pretty much like the prince wasn’t one bit pleased about it. If it was Armin it would be better even though he pretty much imagined that the man he wished to dance with was taller since he knew that he was much older. Though as soon as Eren began to imagine the mysterious writer, his death glare turned into the one filled with enchantment of imagination.

Captain never really described how he looked like except for the fact that his look could kill. Boy didn’t really mind it since he found it manly. After all, unlike any other princes he’d met so far, Captain was incredibly honest and always spoke his mind out. Suitors would always seek the competition hiding in unique prize full of rich beauty, treating him as some damn trophy.

After revealing his true identity to Captain, Eren was more than nervous. He was at the edge of stressing himself out of worry. What if his hero would turn out to be just like the selfish princes? What if he would broke contact with him completely? What if he had been just playing with his feelings this entire time?

 

Fortunately Petra had delivered the reply in less than a week, prince insisting that Armin would be with him when reading it. With trembling hand brunet had opened envelope at last, immediately start reading the sophisticated lines.

 

_Dear Rich Brat or whatever you want to be called,_

_You sure are taking one hell of a risk when revealing of who you truly are (some say it’s just a prank, but from what I know you aren’t joking). Before you continue reading my reply, make sure that the next time you don’t say a word regarding your true identity. It could get you in danger just as much as it would cost me a head if anyone else could see what is written inside._

_Because of it, I was forced to set your latest letter on fire, destroying any evidence connecting us together. But don’t you worry, before I burnt it, I copied every single word you’ve written (except your true name) and put it into the closet I always keep under the key. Don’t worry, I don’t think of you as an ignorant brat because of it, though it wouldn’t be bad if you think twice before sending me more restricted information regarding your identity._

_As for your invitation… well let’s say it wasn’t as easy as it sounded to decide. Most of the time I can’t make decision on my own since I’m part of a group where we all decide. I’ll cut it short so you won’t drop dead from intensity._

_We will come._

_I hate to say it, but I probably wish to meet you as much as you want to meet me. Wait for me brat, I’ll enter this cage of yours._

_Captain_

_PS: On that day don’t look for me, I will find you myself._

 

Just to make sure it was real, Eren had read it three more times until he was definitely sure he hadn’t imagined things when reading the letter. Then prince had clenched the letter close to his chest under which heart had been beating uncontrollably and rolled in the bed like the little kid he still was.

 

That was it.

 

Captain agreed to meet him, even after finding out he was a princess of kingdom Maria. Armin didn’t need to read it to know what the letter was about. The wide smile drawn on prince’s face was enough to confirm that the Grand Ball will have additional guest that Eren was looking forward to meet.

 

That’s why they were stuck in situation as it was right now. For a princess 16 of age it was expected to dance with suitors on the ball as elegantly and beautifully as possible. The Grand Ball wouldn’t host only the local nobles and royalty of the nearby smaller kingdoms, but from far and wide even the largest kingdoms Sina and Rose.

If it weren’t for Captain, Eren would probably break down from anxiety and rather think of a plan to avoid the Ball at all costs. But now that he had a reason to look forward to it, prince was eager to show the pride hiding inside of him. He will be the perfect princess if it meant meeting his secret pen friend. There was so much preparation regarding only him that he nearly forgot that Mikasa was turning 16 as well, though she wasn’t as longed-for as Eren. There were suitors who had a thing for princesses like her, but those were mostly due to their fathers wanting to have a strong Queen.  

 

“Alright Eren, I think that will be enough.” Marco signaled Armin to stop, Jean and Eren immediately breaking out of their holds “Your father wishes to speak with you and also there are few other things you’re scheduled to do.”

 

Without saying a word, prince removed high heeled dancing shoes, replacing them with lower heel ones. Moment his feet slipped in, relief relaxed him enough to have his smile on. Following the valet, brunet was soon gone, leaving the lecturer and stable boy alone in the room. Armin put away the music notebooks as Jean simply stared through the window, watching the gardeners trimming the trees and arranging the flowers. The Grand Ball was only less than a week away so everything had to be perfect.

 

“Armin.” Jean called, not removing his eyes off the staff “Do you think that’s the smart thing to do?”

“What do you mean? Preparing Eren for the night he officially leaves the childhood behind?” blond gathered all the notebooks in his hands.

“No, the thing about that _Captain_ of his. What if it’s a trap and someone is using him to get in the castle? I haven’t been here for long, but from what I heard, the princess had been a target of kidnapping a lot in the past.” ash-brown haired said, trying not to sound too alarmed “Not that I care.”

“He’ll be fine, I can assure you he will.” Armin nearly left through the door as-matter-of-factly, being blocked by Jean.

“I know that look, you know something.” stable boy wouldn’t let him leave as he grabbed lecturer’s collar of the shirt, pinning him against the wall “Ever since Eren have found the hawk to be exact. I’ve always found it creepy of how clingy of him you are, but recently you practically never leave his side. Are you planning something in that mastermind of yours?”

“Just quiet down!” Armin’s reply made Jean loose the grip “I’ll tell you alright! Don’t jump to conclusions that fast, you’re no better than Eren.”

 

Ash-brown haired gritted his teeth, obviously hating to be compared to the princess and quietly let blond pick the notebooks lying on the floor. Once he finished, Armin’s hand slipped under the shirt as he was looking for something. In the end he brought out a pendant made of wood which was in such a terrible state that it was barely recognizable as a wing.

 

“Marco is the only one who knows this, but I think it is fair you know it as well.” he went through the carved wood “But you shouldn’t tell anyone else, especially Eren.”

“Split it out.” Jean was getting impatient.

“Well the thing is I lied about being entirely an orphan. I have a grandfather who lives deep in the forests of Maria, hidden well.” lecturer began, other raising an eyebrow.

“What is that supposed to have with the whole thing?” stable boy said, crossing his arms.

“I’m working here because both he and my parents wanted me to be safe. As long as I had been breaking contacts with them, I was. All of them were and still are part of Survey Corps.” Armin replied making the other’s eyes growing wide from the shock

“The infamous criminal organization Survey Corps? The heck is really going on?” Jean nearly squeaked his question in uncomfortably high pitch.   

“Shhh, don’t be so loud!” blond covered his mouth, pulling him away from the windows “And yeah, my parents are part of Survey Corps, at least they were…”

“What happened?” other didn’t mean to intrude, but was eager to know.

“I don’t know for sure, but grandfather said that during one mission they simply didn’t come back. I’ve dealt with it long time ago, though sometimes I wish I could meet them.” Armin gathered notebooks again this time without even thinking of letting them fall down.

“I’m sorry, but what is this again had to do with anything?” Jean was tired of seemingly pointless conversation.

“The hawk that Eren discovered was on its way back from delivering something to someone in Wall Maria. The Bookeeper… is my grandfather. I recognized his handwriting immediately.” lecturer explained making the stable boy put everything together at once.

“So you’re saying that if your grandfather has a connection with Survey Corps, then Eren has been in touch with one of his members for nearly a year! And now he revealed himself to them! And they’re coming to the Grand Ball!!!” Jean went for a panicking rampage before being pushed into the wardrobe, voice again muffled by Armin’s hand.

“Dammit Jean, you should seriously consider learning how to control your outbursts!” blond finally let go when the ash-brown haired calmed down.

“Did you just curse?” he uttered when his mouth was free.

“Yeah and for a good reason. Listen, Survey Corps might be a criminal organization, but I can ensure you they won’t harm Eren or overthrow the kingdom of Maria. Their purpose is to fix the larger kingdoms not the smaller ones like Maria since they haven’t been corrupted from the inside yet. From what I know, there will be all sorts of people presented on the Ball and that’s where their interest lays, not in Eren.” Armin did his best to explain.

“Alright, alright they’re not bad, but seriously princess is literally obsessed with the Captain. He reads the letters over and over again, keeps the books sent by him under the pillow and even going as far as letting him into the castle.” Jean wouldn’t avoid the seriousness of the topic.

 

Lecturer headed out of the wardrobe, hands clenched in one another.

 

“But for once he’s happy, really happy to be exact.” Armin said quietly “And I want him to be happy despite of who he’s forced to be.”

 

 

 

It didn’t take long before both Marco and Eren entered the throne room, King just dismissing few servants. Valet made a polite bow as he gave the father and the child some privacy, leaving the room. Grisha fixed the glasses decorated with jewels as he stepped closer to brunet who made the same bow as Marco moments before.

 

“It feels as it was merely a yesterday when I hold you with one arm.” King gently patted Eren’s shoulder, hinting him to stand up “But look at you now; you and Mikasa will turn 16 soon.”

 

Prince wasn’t sure what to reply so he nodded following his father towards the window. They passed the glass cabinet behind which a crown and two tiaras were, shining like the brightest diamonds. The empty space was belonged to the crown that was currently on King’s head, the gems projecting the various colors. He surely looked majestic along with the royal cape, covering his straight up shape.

 

“In just few days the tiara will adore you as well as the one on Mikasa. In that way you’ll be a truly grown-up princess.” Grisha continued avoiding the eye contact.

“Why are you telling me this father?” Eren approached carefully, not daring to ruin the rare moment of his father’s caring.

“Your mother was 16 as well when I met her on the Ball just like the one you’re going to have. There were many more suitable princes, but for some reason she chose me, the lower noble.” King kept staring through the window “What I want you to do Eren is that on Ball, you give everyone a chance and if you don’t feel like it, I won’t be mad at you if you don’t choose anyone. You’re far too young to be wed even if the law says otherwise.”

 

This time prince was embraced by his father, something that didn’t happen for so long.

“I’ve already talked with Mikasa about it, she has a choice too.” boy was partly frozen from the surprise hug “I never meant you to live the life full of lies, from the day you were born I saw you as a future King, but fate seemed to have different plans. I’m so sorry it had come to this. I even argued with Carla to raise you differently, but in the end that worked out the best. You’ll probably never forgive me for this.”

“Dad…” Eren was speechless since pleading for forgiveness was the last thing he expected “It’s not your fault. Everything kind of escalated by itself.”

 

As much as he always was prepared to argue with his father for a princess life, he simply couldn’t. Grisha was aware in what kind of situation Eren was trapped, acting as any king should. Though it was likely he couldn’t admit to the kingdom or other nobles. His identity was a secret to be revealed only to the lucky prince that Eren would marry by condition to keep the mouth shut along with his kingdom. There were cases like that in the past, but in all cases princes had cared only for beauty and future heirs. Boy had both, so it wasn’t much of a problem.

 

“I want you to enjoy the night as your own since it belongs to you in the first case. I’m sure your valet taught you how to decline the dance request without making the other offended and how to ask for a dance in a polite manner. It might be a tradition, but it’s still your Birthday.” Grisha finally loosened the embrace, not letting go of prince shoulders “Many will propose so be ready, though if you won’t find anyone I’ll arrange as many Balls as possible until you feel the spark I felt when I met Carla.”

 

For a second boy nearly got an urge to tell him about Captain, about not wanting anyone else but him. He quickly brushed it off when thinking about the latest letter, supporting King’s words when putting his hands on the father’s.

 

“Thank you dad…” Eren closed his eyes, enjoying the happy moment.

“Well, there are still few more days until the Ball is happening. I better go through the invitation list again and you my dear have your lectures. You better not miss them.” King reverted back to his usual self, making the prince smile as they both left the throne room.    

 

 

….

 

 

“I can’t believe you managed to convince Erwin!” certain brunette exclaimed, nearly leading the horse she was riding into the wrong direction.

“Shush Shitty Glasses or you’ll fucking walk.” Levi grunted, staring into the path in front of him.

“But seriously, we get to go to the Ball! It will be so much fun!” Hanji got sparkles in her eyes, thinking of all possible things to happen there.

“One, we aren’t going there to enjoy, but to spy on the Sina’s nobles who will be there and two, the second you blow your cover we’re leaving.” black haired replied as emotionlessly as always.

“Oh come on, admit it you want to finally meet your princess. It’s just so sweet to see you care for somebody that much.” she said, Levi trying hard to overhear her.

 

They were still an hour away from their base and sun was beginning to set quite fast. Loaded with supplies and specific items it was difficult to go fast despite the late hour.

 

“You took care of the carriage, right?” Levi asked after passing the fields full of working animals.

“Huh? Wha… Yeah of course I did! I mean when was the last time I forgot to do something important?” she made an awkward smile, the rest of companions confused of her behavior.

“God help us all.” he mumbled, silent enough for no one else to hear.

“Levi bro, why do we need go in the Ball in carriage? It’s much easier to ride horses.” girl with ponytails asked, leaning on the horse’s neck out of boredom.

“Because Isabel, you’re going to be the princess from the imaginary kingdom and the rest of us will be your escort.” Levi replied even after the fifth time she had asked.

“Yeah, Erwin will act as the coachman and guard, Levi will be your personal advisor and I’ll be his date! Doesn’t that sound fun?” Hanji was full of enthusiasm.

“I rather throw myself over the cliff than be your fucking date Glasses.” man said with eyes narrowed to the fullest.

“What will Farlan be?” Isabel nudged the tall guy riding next to her.

“Hey don’t talk as I’m not here.” Farlan said rather offended.

“Fiancé, brother-in-law or valet for all I care. He can as well be your husband from how close you lovebirds are.” Levi said, making the duo blush “As long as it doesn’t blow our cover he can be whoever you want.”

 

The rest of the way back passed in silence, except for the times when Hanji noticed something completely random, letting out weird noises. No one really paid attention since it was completely normal for her. When they finally reached the seemingly abandoned and sealed with rocks entrance to the mine they took the supplies and bought items off horses’ backs as horses went into the different direction. Going towards the part of the wall all of them waited until the small, but big enough crevice appeared. One by one they entered, careful not to damage the supplies.

 

Inside of the mine was partly lightened by torches and oil lamps, leading deeper and deeper until there were no light left. From there on, the group needed their own sources of light and good memory to lead them. In order to avoid possible intruders, the only way leading to the base was the most complicated one. Without knowing the tunnels by heart or having someone who knew, you were doomed the moment you stepped into it. There were enough bones and other remains to prove it.

 

Little more than half of an hour passed when group entered the base, trainees just finishing the evening training as the rest went preparing things for the next day. Despite being tired from the long day, group went straight to Commander’s room, knocking in the code to let him know it was them. Erwin was just about to finish listening to report by one of the Squad leaders when noticing the group’s return.

 

“Thank you Nanaba, you’re dismissed.” Erwin said, hinting others to get inside.

“Sir!” the female saluted and left the group to discuss further matters.

“Did you get everything necessary?” commander asked, putting some papers into the drawer.

“Clothes, accessories and even the right shoes!” Isabel said excitedly “Including yours.”

“Then your mission was a success. Were you seen?” Erwin asked the next question.

“We wore the capes and hoods over plus the majority of Karanese’s population is part of the Survey Corps. Aside the few tailors, shoemakers and other shop owners we haven’t run into anyone.” Levi finished as he put the things he carried on the empty table in the corner.

“We had just enough money to cover everything.” Farlan added as he put down the rest of the boxes. Their budget originated in various towns and kingdoms that supported the Survey Corps. Some money came even from the Queen of Utopia who had been finically supporting them from the beginning of their missions.

 

“Good, then I don’t see any more reason to keep you from getting a rest.” commander stood up, taking a good look at everyone.

“Sir!” the group saluted and was prepared to leave.

“Levi, may I have a word with you?” Erwin gestured the chair near the table. Even though he was tired, Levi chose to stand next to commander. He kind of knew what he was going to be asked.

 

“What is it Eyebrows?” since they were alone, Levi was able to drop all formalities.

“I’m a bit worried about the mission that is slowly approaching. Care to finally tell me just what kind of connections do you have with kingdom Maria?” Erwin had been suspicious for quite a long time though that was the first time he confirmed it.

“I’ve been in contact with a servant working there. We can trust him.” Levi pretended as he was interested in the stain on the table.

“But why the Grand Ball when both princesses of Maria turn 16? If we seeking information regarding Maria there are plenty of ways to do it.” commander wouldn’t stop with questions.

“Not only Maria nobles and royalty will be there, but all others as well. Trost, Shingashima, Klorva, Stohess… even Rose and Sina.” his eyes were still glued at the stain “That way we can gather all sort of information without committing any crimes.”

“Except for coming uninvited.” Erwin finished, kicking Levi out of his thoughts “I’ve already told you, but I trust your choice. Just make sure that none of us is discovered. You’re dismissed.”

 

Levi didn’t bother with the rest of formalities as he headed for his room, thinking about writing few pages and then go to sleep. Unfortunately the certain group was waiting in front of the doors leading to his room.

 

“What?” he asked as uninterested as most of the time.

“Did he find out you’ve been talking with the princess?” Isabel blurted out, eyes full of excitement.

“Or that you have a crush on him?” Hanji made completely identical expression as Farlan only stood there silently, not wanting to get on Levi’s nerves.

“No, but he will if you’ll be asking me that in the middle of the hallway. Step aside, I need my fucking sleep.” black haired slammed the door, making the girls giggle.

“Oh, he’s got it bad.” Hanji grinned.

“Totally.” Isabel joined.

 

After no more noise from the outside was heard, Levi unlocked the cupboard full of his most foremost possessions. Most of them consisted of Eren’s letters, carefully folded and arranged by the dates they were delivered. The latest one was boy’s happy reply that he was looking forward meeting him and thanking him to come in the first place.

 

“I’ll be there brat, just you wait.” Levi mumbled, going through the dried ink formed into meaningful sentences.

 

 

….

 

 

“Ahh I’m so nervous!!!” Eren went up and down staring into slowly tickling clock on the nightstand “What if I screw everything up? What if I make a wrong move during the dance?”

“Eren take it easy.” valet followed him, trying to get him to his chamber in order to get him ready for the Ball.

“What if I fall down the stairs?” prince held his head as Marco took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him into the bathroom.

“Now if you keep repeating that you’re certainly going to mess something up.” valet went to check the water that he had prepared before going to retrieve Eren “You were so calm and confident yesterday, what happened?”

“I don’t know; maybe I suddenly realized that I will be surrounded by complete strangers the whole evening! Not to mention they will be staring at me during the coronation!” boy nearly sunk completely in the water soon after getting rid of the clothes.

“Eren just so you know, you won’t be alone. The King and Mikasa will be with you the whole time, and I and Armin will be serving in the Dancing Hall. Not to mention you will finally meet the Captain.” Marco began shampooing the prince’s hair, sweet aroma of forest berries relaxing him instantly.

“I surely hope so.” his emerald eyes closing as he let the valet took care of him.

 

After the bath was over and hair dried, brunet took a spot on the chair that was turned away from the mirror, apparently to surprise him once Marco would be done. This time boy’s hair was brushed throughout with addition of the drops of flower scented oil, making his hair shinier. Make-up consisting of glimmering green for eyeshadows and pale powder were to follow. During the whole preparation, something small and shiny was also stuck on his face as well as the hair. Once everything was done, Eren couldn’t believe his eyes when he faced the reflection in the mirror. His hair was styled in the loose but elegant side ponytail, decorated by the bright band and numerous little emeralds, beaming almost as brightly as his eyes. Some of the tiny ones were also around the eyes, sparkling like the tiny green stars.

 

“Marco, it looks amazing.” prince was rarely pleased with the princess look, but what he saw in the mirror impressed even his manly self.

“Let me get your gown prepared.” servant smiled as he headed towards the wardrobe, looking for his masterpiece. It took him months, but in the end his hard work was finally shown in the magnificent dress. Marco could literally felt the gentleness of the silk, softness of the cotton and the luxury of the glittering fabric he didn’t quite know. He made sure it wasn’t too harsh to the skin, too long or too tricky to dance in it. Even the shoes were the work of his, comfortable like boots, elegant as the stilettos and creating an illusion like the heels were higher than usual ones. Usually Eren was to wear a corset which was probably the reason why his expression was full of nervousness, but the one valet prepared for him was special. Made out of the same material as the cushion covers it was despite being tight, soft. In that way it took care of the shape and not caused too much pain at the same time.

 

“Alright, in case you feel uneasy just tell me and I’ll lessen the tightness.” Marco set the garment around Eren’s waist, gently binding it together “Too tight?”

“I’ll survive.” prince replied, still a bit nervous from everything “Do I look pretty?”

“Excuse me?” valet didn’t hear him since he went to retrieve some accessories in the other part of the room.

“Never mind.” boy hardly hid the forming blush in his cheeks.

“Well if that’s that then you only need to get in your gown to be fully ready.” valet set the gown so Eren could see it. The moment it was set, prince was amazed and had nothing but the compliments to say. He was sure that the rest of the evening will be great.

 

 

 

 

Guests were already filling the Grand Dancing Hall, princesses adorning other’s dresses, princes looking for a dancing partner and nobles chatting while sipping the punch. Servants were everywhere, making sure the Ball was going smoothly, music right, enough snacks and drinks delivered. Among them was also Armin, his tiny form dressed in the white uniform while doing his best to serve all the guests. Marco was soon to join, wearing the matching uniform and standing right next to the doors from where new arrivals were coming. Each one had to be announced loud and clear so King knew when all invited guests would arrive.

 

Even though valet’s primary occupation was to look out for the princess, there were far too many people to attend to. He still tried his best to direct the guests and patiently waiting for Eren to arrive.

The Ball usually started with guests enjoying on their own, with the Royal Family joining them later. King Grisha was already in the Grand Dancing Hall, exchanging few words with other kings. The princesses should come later since one of the main parts of the Ball was their coronation. With 16 of age, princesses were legally old enough to be married and the tiara placed on their heads was the symbol of them coming of an age. Each princess had to wear the tiara since then, removing it only when they would marry and crown would replace it.

 

It might’ve sound simple, but for two persons waiting in the room connected by the staircase it was the tension on the whole new level. Eren still hadn’t got over his anxiety as he couldn’t possibly stay on one place for too long and constantly peeked through the keyhole.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Mikasa said, sighing for the twentieth time when looking at her panicking twin brother.

“How can you say that, you’re in the same mess I am.” prince gripped the edges of dress when getting on chair next to his sister “What do I do if some pervert starts touching me during the dance?”

“Politely excuse yourself, saying you need a drink or a rest.” she replied the question like dozen times before.

“What if they start asking me stuff about our kingdom I don’t really know?” boy wouldn’t stop.

“Do the same or call Armin.” Mikasa finally had enough of repetitive questions and answers "Eren I know you’re nervous, but I know you’ll do it just fine. I’ve seen you practicing the whole week and from how well I know you, I know you’re way too stubborn to give up.”

“I don’t want to go…” his own cowardliness nearly made him puke “Can’t I just get the tiara on and wait here for the rest of the night?”

“You clearly know you can’t due to your duty of being a princess.” Mikasa fixed the projecting upper part of his gown “But the only thing you have to do, is get to your throne, get crowned and basically be there. No one is going to eat you and besides I’ll be first. You just follow my lead. Alright?”

“Okay…” prince took a deep breath, getting goose bumps when he heard the orchestra stop playing and loud sound of bell made the crowd quiet.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen. It has been sixteen years since the kingdom Maria has been blessed with two princesses and on this very day, they will leave their childhood behind. Let me present you princess Mikasa!” unknown strong voice announced as she slowly opened the door, giving her brother the last encouraging look.

“You can do it, I believe in you.” she said as she made her way down the stairs.

 

Due to nervousness before, Eren no sooner than now could take a look on her beautiful dress. It was made by Marco as well, though design was a bit different, especially around her chest. The color of the wild roses truly emphasized her jet black hair, styled in half-up-half-down with a red ribbon shaped like a rose attached. At some of the places a black laces were sewn and the upper part had rubies along with the reddish black ribbon tied around the waist. She also wore dark elbow-length gloves and matching stilettos, shining from the polish.

 

As much as he paid attention to dress, he was soon stunned of how confidently she walked. The whole time she was walking straight and proud to truly show she was the future heir. The princes were amazed and some even got closer to the stairs, just so could they feel her powerful aura. The moment she got on the throne, King was given a golden tiara decorated by rubies. He presented few words of how proud he was and wishing her a wise future, putting it on her head. The crowd cheered and gave her their wishes as well, accompanied by the loud applause. Eren nearly joined out of excitement, but soon remembered what was to follow.

 

“Now for the other princess, let me present you princess Eren!” the same announcer shouted, crowd instantly turning towards the stairs. Boy gulped down as he slowly passed first few stairs, princes ten times more excited as they were for Mikasa.

 

 _“Come on, you got this you suicidal princess!”_ For some reason picturing Jean saying these words made him completely calmed down and fired up. No way is horse-face going to joke on his fear of the crowds!

Guests were overly impressed by his appearance, dress only adding the magic to it.

 

 

The gown was made of combination of white and green fabric, with the second shaped like the two huge pair of wings. Similar design was also on the upper part with addition of numerous emeralds, ending with pieces of fabrics shaped like the tiny sleeves. His hairstyle only added to resemblance of his mother who would often had hair in side ponytail as well. The finishing touch of his gown was definitely transparent, but glimmering dark green veil on each of his arms. Light from chandelier made it glow as there was a pair of wings on his back, many guests sure that princess Eren was in fact a forest elf.

 

Trying to avoid the looks of the crowd as he eventually reached the throne, taking a spot right next to Mikasa and waited for the tiara. Like previously the King’s speech was full of best wishes for the future, though this time princes hardly hold back their honesty when they wish for him to get married soon and have many children. Eren nearly blushed from embarrassment when silver tiara with emeralds finally took the eternal spot on his head. With it, the ceremony was over and Ball continued as it was before although princes took an interest into competing of who will get to dance with either of princesses.

 

“I hope you find me soon, Captain.” Eren whispered when the first prince asked for the dance almost immediately.    

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

“Dammit Shitty Glasses! Only you could find the shittiest carriage!” Levi cursed on the way to the kingdom Maria when carriage seemed to have difficulties moving.

“It was the cheapest!” Hanji defended herself when Erwin went checking for any damage.

“You should seriously take a note to differ what is _cheap_ and what is _junk_.” man went helping Erwin, careful not to dirty his shoes and suit with mud.

“Let me help.” Isabel nearly got off the carriage when she was pulled back by Farlan.

“You shouldn’t, otherwise your gown will get dirty and you’ll raise the suspicion.” brunette explained when she accidently just done that.

“This sucks!” fake princess threw herself against the seat, pulling up the face.

 

Levi and Erwin eventually found the cause of the problem in form of poorly attached wheel in the front of the carriage. Black haired lightened the oil lamp so other could observe the damage.

 

“This will take a while.” Erwin sighed as he began searching through their bags for any kind of equipment to fix it.

“You seem to have some difficulties. Do you need help?” voice from behind called, soon revealing to belong to the teenage boy hopping off the loaded cart.

“We noticed something was off with your carriage. Malfunctioning wheel?” girl around the same age followed.

“It would appear so. Do you by any chance have tools for fixing it?” Erwin replied politely to duo.

“Let us fix it, the same thing is happening to our cart all the time.” boy already brought out a bag, following the taller man to check the wheel “I’m Connie by the way and that’s Sasha.”

 

Levi let the boy help Erwin while he assisted them by bringing more tools with Sasha. As for now he could see that their cart in which two horses were draught was loaded by many covered boxes.

 

“Where are you headed?” Sasha asked as a matter-of-factly.

“To castle of Maria.” Hanji came out of the carriage to save Levi out of social situation.

“So do we.” girl exclaimed “We have some food to deliver from our farm in Ragako village.”

“If you don’t manage to it before we get there.” Connie mumbled as he straightened the wheel “Where are you from that you got the carriage like that?”

“From umm… Magnolia kingdom.” Hanji nearly forgot the name of the fake kingdom that they were supposedly coming from.

“Magnolia kingdom? I’ve never heard of it, is it far?” Sasha asked puzzled at the name.

“Pretty far, we’ve been on the road for nearly half a day.” brunette kept explained as Isabel and Farlan needed to stay quit if they were to play fake royalty couple.

“No wonder the wheel gave up.” boy added few more fixations until the it looked alright “This should do it, you can borrow the spare tools if you want though Maria is pretty close.”

“Thank you for your help.” Erwin tested the wheels just in case they were still malfunctioning.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but why are you headed to castle Maria at such a late hour?” Sasha asked as she helped Connie back on the cart.

“We’re escorting her majesty and her fiancé to the Grand Ball.” Levi replied as formally as he could “I’m afraid we’re already late.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize before, sir. I couldn’t connect the carriage to the royal one.” girl uttered, surprised at the situation “You better hurry then, I think you’ve just missed the coronation.”

 

 _“If only Glasses wouldn’t pick that piece of shit… next time I’m taking care of the damm carriage.”_ Levi said to himself as he along with Erwin got back on, horses practically racing towards the castle.

 

 

….

 

 

Eren was exhausted from literally everything. As soon as he was done dancing with one, other prince was already waiting in whole line of princes. Not only that, each noble wanted to personally congratulate him for reaching the adulthood and exchange few words plus this has been going for more than two hours. Brunet kept his lively side on since he hoped one of them was Captain, but after dancing with so many princes he hardly distinguished who was who.

 

Fortunately he managed to excuse himself to get some well-deserved lemonade. While gulping it down he thought about having one of the cupcakes since it was hours since he had dinner. After choosing the one majorly covered by chocolate and blueberries prince noticed a short girl with blond hair, accompanied by a taller brunette in bodyguard uniform who was constantly looking around. As soon as she noticed him, Eren recognized her as Historia, the Queen of Utopia and currently the youngest queen ever. She was only seven years older than him, yet she had already succeeded the throne after previous Queen and King of Utopia had been mysteriously murdered. Not yet married, but capable of leading the whole Kingdom. So far he had met her only couple of times.

 

“Your Majesty.” prince bowed to show if only a little respect he had for her “It’s pleasure to see you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Historia smiled as she bowed in the same manner “Congratulations on receiving your tiara.”

“Thank you.” Eren noticed Armin on the other part of the Grand Dancing Hall. As much as he wanted to have a word of two with the young queen, he wanted to know what was keeping Captain for so long. He quickly excused himself as he managed to get to the servant under the pretense of wanting another glass of lemonade.

 

“Would you… Eren… I mean milady, would you…” Armin was kind of lost in what to say to suddenly appeared prince.

“Did Captain arrive yet?” brunet was getting his panicking side back.

“Jean didn’t report any usual guests as well as Marco and after certain time pretty much all carriages arrived. Not a single new one arrived in the last hour.” blond said, trying hard to avoid Eren’s nearly teary eyes “I’m sorry… I’m afraid he won’t be coming at this rate.”

“It’s… not over yet, right? The Ball is still going… he will come.” prince let out his thoughts when he heard his name being called “Father wants to talk with me. As soon as you get any new info on Captain, tell me.”

 

Armin nodded as he went to the bigger group of nobles and Eren towards the throne where King Grisha was talking to a broad shouldered blond, dressed in the overly-expensive-looking tuxedo. The moment Eren reached them he was met with the sharpest yellow eyes.

 

“There you are.” King was pleased to him, though other seemed even more “The prince of Sina wanted to meet you up close.”

“Your Majesty.” boy quickly made the lowest bow possible to show the necessary respect towards the heir of the most powerful kingdom in the known world.

“Please, please just call me Reiner.” he smiled as he took Eren’s hand “Would you like to have a dance with me?”

“Oh, I’ve just had a break after so many dances. Perhaps a little later?” he tried to avoid another exhausting round, fearing he would drop dead before he’ll manage to meet the Captain.

“Waltz isn’t so tiresome, come on, I’ll lead.” without any sort of protest, brunet was dragged in the middle of the dance floor, others making an applause at the new couple. If Eren refused to dance in front of so many people, he would greatly offend not only the prince, but the entire Sina kingdom. Boy so just let Reiner put the hand on his waist and other holding on his own as they danced in the slow style of waltz. Other guests watched them for some time and later returned to their own dances.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” prince of Sina whispered right into his ear, making him shiver “I’ve been to many Balls but I’ve never approached beauty as stunning as yours.”

“Tha..thank you.” brunet decided to play along, but the more time he spent with powerful prince more uneasy he felt.

“You know my sister, Annie is here too.” Reiner gestured to the blond haired girl in black dress, dancing with the much taller brunet “She just got married last year with the prince of Rose, Bertolt.”

“They look happy together.” Eren blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“Indeed.” Reiner’s hand slipped uncomfortably lower down boy’s waist “Just like I wish to be.”

“I surely hope you find a perfect bride.” brunet continued with the act, finding a way to slip away from the possessive man.

“Oh I think I already did.” prince of Sina pushed him closer to his well-built chest, inhaling his scent full of nobleness.

 

 _“I’m dead, this guy won’t stop.”_ boy winced at the uncomfortable touches and even less comfortable person dancing with him. None of the princes he had encountered before was being that intruding and tried to claim him like that. Deep down he screamed to let him go, to let him meet the person he longed for.

 

Luckily the music stopped in matter of minutes giving him a big relief as he could finally politely excused himself to get some fresh air. On the left side of the Grand Dancing Hall there was a door leading to the gardens, illuminated by lanterns as welcoming light to Eren’s and Mikasa coming of an age. They were supposed to symbolically lighting them the right way to adulthood.

Prince followed their shine until he reached the bench beside the small lake, where he was all alone except for few water birds that were cheerfully paddling without a care in the world. Moment he sat on the bench, his face was in the hands, trying hard to stop the torrents of tears behind closed eyelids.

 

Captain wouldn’t come.

 

Whichever hope he still had was long gone, lost in the crowd of people.

 

“Why?” Eren exhale as he watched the swans with teary eyes.

 

 

…

 

 

 

“I can’t believe we actually got in!” Isabel bit into the slice of strawberry cake “This is so good!”

“Eat a bit more appropriately. You were supposed to be a princess.” Farlan whispered, trying to stay calm in the crowd.

“What?” pieces of cake flew right into his face as she asked.

“Forget it, just act normal.” fair haired shook his head, looking at the Levi and Erwin talking to Queen Historia and her bodyguard Ymir. Since they’ve been in close alliances for years, she was the only one knowing their true identity, playing their act along so others wouldn’t get suspicious.

 

By some miracle the carriage lasted, all of them relieved as they had hopped off it. The few guards still waiting gave them a suspicious look, but after Levi showed them Eren’s invitation (that was delivered separately after Levi agreed to come) they let them in. Before asking them who they were of course.

 

“Let me present you princess Isabel of Magnolia kingdom, her fiancé Farlan of Church kingdom and their royal advisors.” Erwin announced, each making a polite bow when their name was mentioned.

“And who are you?” guards turned to him, not entirely convinced of who they were.

“Bodyguard and I take care of the carriage.” he replied and in that exact moment the carriage fell apart at last “I better get back to work.”

 

All except Erwin, who tried to figure out what to do with the carriage and more importantly, how they will get back, waited for permission to enter.

 

“Don’t worry about the carriage, I’ll see… what I can do.” ash-brown haired came to help, his jaw nearly falling on the ground at the look of the damage.

“Wow, he really has a horse-face.” Isabel giggled, making him turn red from anger though he soon realized who the group was.

“Only one person calls me like that.” Jean got closer to the group, passing them Eren’s message.

 

 

Which was why they were now in the Grand Dancing Hall now, looking around. They didn’t dare to ask for princess Eren since Erwin shouldn’t know the main reason why they came and because guests would question the reason for it. Luckily stable boy Jean told them to look for servants Armin or Marco because he was occupied with other work. Unfortunately it was too crowded to look for two servants, so Levi and Erwin went to discuss some things with Queen of Utopia while Farlan done his best to not lose excited Isabel. They had lost Hanji the moment they entered the castle.

 

“Look we can get to the garden! I wonder how it looks like.” she dragged her fake fiancé outside, taking a deep breath of the fresh air “It sure smells nice.”

“Yeah, it’s so peaceful and quiet compared to the crowd we just left.” fair haired took a look on colorful lanterns.

“Animals are here too!” Isabel let out enthusiastic cry as she ran into the flock of swans “Hey birdies!”

 

Oversized ducks flew towards the smaller lake, making their swan noises when unfamiliar one joined. Girl couldn’t really see well since lanterns lightened only tiny spots, not the whole picture. For a second she brushed it off as another animal, but soon she realized it wasn’t so simple. Noises were in fact cries of sadness, all alone in the middle of gardens.

Isabel approached carefully when she noticed a person, probably a princess due to the clothes, tears running down her face.

“Oh, are you alright?” she sat next to person. Even though she knew well about their mission, Isabel couldn’t simply abandon the upset princess. It hurt her to see people like that.

“Thank you.” princess carefully wiped the tears, trying not to ruin the makeup. Thank god that Marco’s friend created waterproof makeup.

“So what is hurting you that much? Not enjoying the Ball?” Farlan joined too, putting a supporting hand on person’s shoulder.

“Ball isn’t bad I guess.” was the reply “I’ve been waiting for someone, but he hasn’t showed up yet and the Ball is slowly ending. He has forgotten about me.”

“What if he’s just terribly late? I know the prince shouldn’t keep his princess waiting, although those kinds of situations do happen a lot.” Farlan explained, meeting the bright green eyes, now no longer full of tears.

“Who’s the lucky prince? He must be quite lucky to win the heart of such kind princess.” Isabel giggled eager to know it.

 

“Oh I’m not really sure if he’s a prince, I only know him by the name Captain.” princess forced a smile, making the duo gasp for air “But you probably don’t know him, he’s quite mysterious.”

 

Farlan and Isabel quickly got to the nearest tree, leaving the confused brunet behind. After finally getting over the shock of surprise, duo stuck their heads together, trying to talk as quietly as possible.

 

“That was princess Eren! I’m sure it is her, I mean him, oh whatever it’s Eren!” girl couldn’t believe the coincidence.

“How will we get Levi here without Erwin knowing? He has been suspicious about the whole thing from the start.” he held his head while coming up with the plan.

“Shh guys!” duo freaked out at another person appearing in the bushes near the tree “It’s alright I know what is going on and I can help.”

“Girly blond haired servant… you must be Armin.” Isabel remembered, agreeing to the plan.

 

 _“Thank you for lovely description Jean.”_ blond sighed, but quickly switched to reality “I’ll distract Eren while you two get the Captain.”

“Right, aye sir.” Isabel used the playful salute as she headed back in the Grand Dancing Hall, Farlan not far behind.

 

Eren was beyond confused at firstly unknown royal couple and then creepy rustling leaves behind the tree. He was going to check what was going on when out of nowhere Armin appeared.

 

“Armin, what’s…” prince began when servant interrupted.

“Why don’t we wait together sometime? There’s another nice spot a bit further from here.” shorter boy pushed the puzzled brunet towards direction opposite of the castle.

 

 

Duo consisting of Isabel and Farlan had some trouble finding Levi, though they managed to find Hanji, excitingly talking with a group of men who appeared to be lecturers.

 

“Look who’s here!” brunette blurted before any of them could say anything “I was afraid I got you lost for good. Now here’s this interesting…”

“Hanji as much as we would like to listen to your mumbo jumbo, we have to find Levi.” Farlan started, pulling her away from the crowd.

“We managed to find Eren, but we don’t know where Levi is!” Isabel added a bit too loud.

“Aww so you found Midget’s lovely princess! I’m so excited for them to meet!” Hanji got into her research mode, using all senses to find certain corporal “There, next to the King!”

 

 

Apparently, Levi and Erwin were still talking with Historia except the King Grisha himself was to join. It was practically impossible to get Levi out of Erwin’s sight without him noticing. Although black haired didn’t contribute to conversation as he was sipping down the glass of lemonade (servants couldn’t get him the fucking black bitter tea).

Without saying the word, trio knew what to do.

 

“Bro! Guess what? There’s all sorts of food over there to try!” Isabel acted as childishly as possible, holding onto his arm as she began pulling him away.

“I’m not hungry plus even the drinks are shit.” Levi partly protested, but noticed Farlan winking and played along “What kind of food is there to try?”

“Oh it’s as fresh as the clear forest, sweet as berries and beautiful as flowers.” girl joked, leading him towards the doors leading to gardens.

 

Farlan only saw Hanji blurting out something to Erwin which made the King laugh so all of them didn’t pay attention to Levi disappearing through the doors. The night temperature was chilling, but black haired had been through much worse to mind. Soon all the noise of the Ball was behind them, only the night itself producing the sounds.

Moments of walking soon turned into minutes as they passed the shiny lanterns, each illuminating the way in different color. For some reason green appeared to be the most beautiful to him. Eventually Levi could sort out two figures on the bench quietly talking. The one with blond hair said something to other as he stood up and quietly sneaked to the group.

 

“He’s been waiting for you for so long, don’t make him wait any longer.” was the only thing Armin said when joining Isabel and Farlan on their way back.

 

Taking a deep breath, Levi slowly approached the person staring in the lake’s reflections. Before addressing him, man preferred to take a good look and he didn’t regret it. Due to the hobby of writing he would often imagine people from descriptions, though Eren couldn’t possibly be described because of how unique he was. Beautiful, gentle and honest yes, but also a bit stubborn and determined which only added to his adventurous spirit. The dress he was wearing was so full of life although his emerald eyes glimmered a way more.

 

“Brat.” Levi called at which prince instantly got up, eyes wide as he had just saw a ghost. Eren’s mouth was opened, no possible words coming out. For a second he just observed the person he knew was there, but couldn’t quite believe it.

 

Neatly cut hair, freshly washed bright black suit and matching cape. The boots were neatly polished and shirt carried out various designs. As much as his looked amazed him, Eren couldn’t get it of how well he could see right into his soul. It was his Captain, the one who was sending him letters, the one who kept encouraging him that he will pull through difficult stage of his life.

 

“It really is you.” without a warning Eren embraced the other, not minding the fact that Levi was actually shorter than he had imagined.

“Of course it is brat, I told you I’ll come.” man gently stroked prince’s long hair, inhaling the fresh scent of flowers.

“I… Captain I have so much to tell you! And ask you… if you don’t mind.” the way boy talked was a funny combination of happy sobs and excitement.

“You can call me Levi. Captain is just one of my many codenames.” Levi wouldn’t let go of prince’s tight hug.

“Levi… It sounds so beautiful and brave. Suits you a lot.” Eren finally lessened the embrace.

 

Man was about to say something when music from the Ball was heard, the melody of the most romantic waltz echoing through the trees of gardens. Marco was probably the one behind this as he recognized it as the one he was constantly practicing dancing. Understanding the current situation, Levi got on one knee, his hand extended towards Eren.

 

“May I have… ah screw it, can I dance with you?” Levi as always didn’t bother with formalities when he was alone with someone. Boy was probably asked in that kind of way the whole Ball too.

“Do you know how?” prince joked when taking his offered hand.

“Not much, but I can pull the waltz.” he set the hands on the right places, leading the dance and Eren following the enchanting melody.

 

As soon as it was over, equally romantic song followed making them continue without thinking of stopping. The whole set was stopped once both was out of breath, sitting back down on the bench. Each leaned on other, watching the illuminating lanterns shinning on the lake where the two swans were swimming close, possibly mates. At firsts they were only innocently staring at each other, next second they were doing something underwater.

 

“Damm birds, they’re ruining the mood.” Levi kicked the tiny stone towards them, not doing much to stop them.

“Are you jealous?” Eren leaned down to him as trying to be seducing.

“Maybe, but don’t make me throw you in the lake right now.” he threatened at which prince only giggled.

 

Few more moments passed with Eren’s head resting in Levi’s lap, his long fingers caressing the neatly styled locks of hair. They’ve been exchanging so many words through the letters that they no longer matter now when they were finally together. Single touch meant far more than thousand words.

Levi knew how to write a fantasy, but what was in happening right now was the best one ever happening.

 

Just the two of them communicating through touch, telling how much they meant to each other.

“Capt… Levi?” Eren’s eyes were still closed though his mind was wide awake.

“What is it?” man slowed down his touches.

“If I was a wealthy girl or a farmer boy or princess like I truly am, would you still love me? Even if I would be lying to you?” brunet asked a bit unsure. Levi didn’t reply him instantly which worried him a bit until the answer was finally said.

 

“I don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl. As long as it’s you.” the last word was barely heard as his lips were on Eren’s, not thinking of ever going apart.

 

Touch was more than thousand words; kiss was worth more than a million.

 

In the distance, certain group was giving high-fives to each other, as their plan was finally done successfully.

 

All anxiety was gone, Levi truly loved him from what he wrote, from what he said and from what he did. The spark his father talked about was long turned into a firework, sparkling as his beating heart full of emotions. It was really happening; the love of his dreams was kissing him, sheltering him from the cage he feared.

 

The bird raised in the cage, longing for a freedom in world outside, which he couldn’t leave. But another bird sneaked into the cage, letting him taste the freedom under the wing. Bars were still thick, but the captured bird now knew there was a way out.

 

Their kisses continued all over, soon the cuddling was added making them go for more. Eren nearly started removing his dress when he realized – it was too soon, let it wait more, he wasn’t ready. Levi wasn’t one bit offended by it, understanding his uneasiness completely as he helped him get the dress and veil back on. It wasn’t the right time or the right place. As for now, kisses were enough, deeper love making left for some other time. Not to mention Levi could accidently get him pregnant. Even though he was unable to conceive at the same time as losing his virginity, Eren didn’t want to risk anything.

 

“Don’t worry brat, this is not the last time we’re seeing each other.” man straightened up his emerald tiara “There will be plenty more times when we can spend time together.”

“What do you mean?” Eren stood up as the other crossed his arms.

“I’m taking you out of this cage of yours.” Levi held onto prince’s hand, leading him away from the castle “You will have the chance to try to fly, believe me.”

“Levi…” boy was at loss of words, following whenever Levi would take him.

 

“You can’t fly if you never try.” black haired finished his last sentence.

 

 

 

….

 

 

“It appears that will change our plans a bit.” broad shouldered man said, watching the loving duo from the one of towers above the Grand Dancing Hall.

“Don’t you worry Your Majesty, I have it right under control.” taller man responded as he held the paper that said _Agreement of Arranged Marriage._

No one will have Eren, but him. Even if he had to force him.

 

 

The story Bird in Cage has just began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did when I was writing it. ;) I would update sooner, but all bunch of things was keeping me busy. College is obvious reason, though I also had difficulties staring at the computer screen since a weird condition that I had nearly half a year ago repeated. For some reason both of my scleras turned red, causing tiredness and headaches. They're still a bit red now, but they're getting better (at least I hope so). 
> 
> Drawing is this time done by me ;)   
> You can thank my two younger cousins for making me watch Barbie movies every time I would look after them, since the inspiration for Eren's dress came from multiple different dresses. Original idea was to make dress look like the Survey Corps uniform, but I abandoned idea once I saw how difficult it was to draw. In the end I somehow included cape - veil (oriental dancers often use it) - it's basically a SNK symbol. XD   
> As for Eren's appearance - I didn't want to make him look too feminine and yet keep his pretty look. The pose is to show the veil - too bad glitter can't be seen on photo. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you have any questions, critics or whatever you're free to leave them in comments, I'll be more than glad to reply :D
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be honest, the next chapter won't be posted soon. I'm currently in the middle of exam period and I'm literally drowning in the pile of textbooks. The next two weeks are completely filled with exams, not to mention I have some other projects to complete while studying. Also as soon as I'm done with exams, I'm going to anime convention for about a week. If you by any chance are going too, look for Eren Yeager, Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) or Nagisa Hazuki (Free!).
> 
>  
> 
> Until then, seeya!


	5. Run Little Bird, Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited chapter where Eren will finally run away will Levi. :D
> 
> It's basically that and some other backgrounds revealed.
> 
> Also new tags - in case anyone is sensetive, this chapter contains triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm terribly sorry for being away for so long. :'( So many things happened, including first travel on my own (with a friend), long days of heat waves and finally my first time on the biggest anime convention in Europe! 
> 
> I really enjoyed the two days when I cosplayed as Eren (I was actually thinking if I should do princess version some other time, but the normal version is still the best). My favorite moment was probably when I found a Levi cosplayer who was glad to take few pictures with me and while we done various poses from anime, quite a big crowd gathered around us taking pictures as well. Out of sudden I was like "Hey, let's hug." and Levi cosplayer agreed and when we did hug, a massive AWWWWWWW was heard all over!!! My friend who took pictures claims that even a middle aged man had his hands over the mouth and was on verge of crying when we continued to do simmilar poses.
> 
> PS: If you ever plan to go cosplaying as Eren, I have a 10 things to say about it to prepare you.
> 
> 1) Learn how to put the harness and belts on before convention, not at it (even with instructions it's hard)  
> 2) Be patient and know that you will have to constantly fix them  
> 3) Try to cosplay as SNK character during colder times (in summer be ready to suffer in heat - even as high as 40 degrees Celsius, I did)  
> 4) Learn to use the bathroom in SNK cosplay (without removing the harness)  
> 5) Be ready for surprise hugs by unknown people and other SNK cosplayers  
> 6) Be ready to pose differently than just in SNK salute  
> 7) Have a fellow SNK cosplayer or a friend who will take lots of photos, selfies just don't work all the time  
> 8) Buy SNK related stuff, you might get a discount (I did ;) )  
> 9) Have at least one more SNK cosplayer with you all the time, it's more fun (even if it's always hungry Sasha Blouse XD)  
> 10) If you take photos with Levi cosplayer, be ready for massive fangirling and other things for the sake of the fandom.
> 
> If there was more time I would probably write more about it, but you all waited long enough for this update so I'll just shut up and let you read it.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Also the chapter contains triggers, check the tags and it's twice as long than usual one.

 

“Run away with me Eren.” despite the easiness used for pronouncing it, his intention was clear and determined.

“Levi… I…” Eren was speechless as the man he loved held onto his hand as taking him on his feet “You… aren’t kidding?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be forming a plan, consisting of carrying you over the wall and flying with 3DMG as far as possible.” Levi smirked as other blushed brightly red, hiding the flushed cheeks behind one hand.

“You have 3DMG?” prince was amazed at the thought of using practically magical device “I read about it in the books, but never actually see it!”

 

3D Maneuver Gear or 3DMG for short was some sort of device that individual would put on himself and with complicated mechanism would be able to move at incredible speed. It was more useable in ancient times, hundreds of years ago, when mythical creatures would roam around, destroying everything in their paths. Although everyone claimed those weren’t monsters, just enemy’s powerful soldiers that were hardly beatable. The victory over them with a help of 3DMG had been so great that the kings and other future rules started to boast the whole story, changing it a bit every generation. Firstly there were more soldier, then suddenly they possessed the inhuman strength, soon they were much taller until they finished by describing them as giants.

When he would read those stories with Armin, Eren couldn’t avoid the wish of wanting to be there, fighting the powerful giants with the help of magic flying gear. Years later he had still wished to at least try using the 3 DMG, but according to historical records, after the victory of foreign enemies from the sea, no one saw any other use in 3DMG anymore. The devices were so either destroyed or taken apart for their light metal since it was a priced material.

 

“Never throw anything away, even if it’s useless.” black hair held him even tighter “It might come handy one day.”

“Won’t I’ll be too heavy? Plus isn’t it dangerous to use 3DMG in dark?” despite the urge of going with him, Eren was still a bit in doubt.

“For princess standards, I’d say you’re lighter than a feather. Get some muscle on that skinny ass of yours. Bones are literally projecting out of it.” brunet blushed for the second time as Levi held him in bridal style, pinching his but a bit “And no, it won’t be a problem for me. If you live in shadows for long, your eyesight can actually adapt to see even during the night.”

 

Eren’s flushed cheeks wouldn’t stop getting redder and his Captain holding him, meaning pressing him against his chiseled chest to the point of feeling every single muscle, didn’t really help. Levi’s body was either a result of years of working out or was just lucky to be born this way, Eren strongly believing the first was more likely. He could almost imagine him waving a sword around or practicing hand-to-hand combat, possibly shirtless and sweat all over sparkling like diamonds…

 

Brunet had to nearly punch himself to get back in reality, eyes meeting with Levi’s as he pressed another kiss to his mouth. As much as he enjoyed the tenderness of the kiss and slight taste of those sugarless cupcakes, prince had to keep his head clear.

 

Not only was he in the arms of a man whose words made him open his heart. The very chance of finally leaving the castle was offered to him. The cage despite being golden and comfortable had its doors closed for far too long. True his health and strength was pathetically weak, but hiding in cotton wool forever won’t make a major difference.

He was ready to let be taken away by a person he’d trust his own life to explore faraway lands beyond the castle’s gates. But in the tiny part of his heart, King Grisha’s words as well as his friends’ sentences kept pulling him back to the castle, his home.

 

“Levi… I have to tell you something…” Eren’s enthusiastic feeling was replaced by his rare emotion that expressed only worry and concern.

“What is it brat?” Levi asked, surprised by sudden change in those big emerald eyes.

“I think… I’m…” prince barely formed the words, probably the result of his stuttering “not…ready… to go with you… yet.”

 

 

 

 

After the discretely leave of almost entire Survey Corps team or more likely “the invited guests from Magnolia kingdom”, Erwin was still in middle of conversation with King Grisha who questioned him greatly of the kingdom they were coming from. Fortunately Queen Historia was able to confirm its existence by describing the times when she would visit it. For cases such as those they had practiced a lot, using an abandoned castle located in practically forgotten area.

Hanji turned out to not be entirely useless when she neatly change the topic concerning the Maria kingdom instead of theirs. Soon they were talking about royal lecturers and their findings (since she introduced herself as Princess Isabel’s lecturer), later the topic was about the Royal Ball until Hanji accidentally mentioned the princesses.

 

“Oh my, I’ve nearly forgotten what tonight’s celebration was all about.” King laughed as he let one of the servants fill his glass “I still can’t believe my daughters entered the adulthood. I wish the late Queen Carla would be able to see the girls all grown up.”

“Indeed, I’m so sorry for your loss Your Majesty.” Hanji was silent a bit, showing respect to pass away beloved lady. Man appeared to be touched by a memory, though it didn’t seem like the sad one. In fact King Grisha smiled wildly.

 

“I’ve met my dear Carla on the Royal Ball just like this one since she was a previous princess of Maria Kingdom. I remember it as it was yesterday, not more than sixteen years ago.” the group listened to him closely as he stared at the large family portrait, identical to one in prince’s room “But today Eren and Mikasa are the ones whose lives will continue. I surely pray both will find someone to spend the life with them. Speaking of which I was going to have a word with them but I can’t seem to find them anywhere.”

 

After the King’s last sentence multiple things happened at once. For starters Hanji nearly gave herself away when nervously looking around in search for Farlan and Isabel who were supposed to make sure no one would disturb the private moment of reunited lovebirds. Remembering they were luckily outside and noticing the same servant with long-horse-like face, who took care of their carriage, blinking next to the garden’s doors. It seemed as all of them had a situation under control, relieving her of responsibility. She so simply let the Queen Historia assist King Grisha, finding Mikasa on the other part of the Grand Dancing Hall and escorting him there, her female bodyguard following closely.

Erwin on the other hand found himself in a far more unpredictable situation. Near the spot where highly muscled blond haired man, definitely Prince Reiner of Sina kingdom, stood talking with lavishly dressed nobles, were also few people in Sina’s official bodyguard uniform. Not only that – the crest with unicorn confirmed even the Military Police attended the Ball, probably for the sake of protecting the royals and nobles of Sina.

 

Though the capital’s soldiers weren’t as concerning as the certain tall member of Military police standing out, his eyes pointed directly into Erwin’s. The look he was giving to the blond was far more than just a warning.

 

It was a threat.

 

True only few members of Survey Corps had their faces known due to having an experience in hiding from the very start. Unfortunately Erwin had a past that he couldn’t erase, since he used to be a well-known figure. Like many before him, he had joined the military at the young age, almost immediately proving he was worth the uniform.

Years had only made him stronger, as well as in physical strength and knowledge. By the time he had been promoted to Military Police, the cruel events of wars and capital’s corruption had dug deeply into his consciousness, deep enough for decision of fixing the errors to be made. With well performed plan he had informed few of his fellow soldiers about ideals he was determined to change, they staged their own deaths and disappeared without a trace. In a matter of only few months the Survey Corps had been founded, new members literally piling up every day. But the threat coming from the familiar face was a lot more he could handle at once.

 

Nile Dawk used to be one of the soldiers who decided to form an organization, but in the last moment he hesitated. Erwin knew he wasn’t a coward like everyone else said due to his stubbornness to do things in his own way. Nile just saw things too much in black and white, never seeing the mixture of one another. Because of that Erwin was more or less even glad that the man had decided to stay behind, though he still wasn’t sure how Nile saw him.

 

As an acquaintance or an enemy?

 

Speaking of which, Nile was coming closer, Sina’s nobles paying no attention as he was finally face to face with the blond. His hand was going dangerously pointy, like it was ready to betray. Erwin was ready to signal Hanji who would signal forward to Farlan, then Isabel and lastly Levi to leave as fast and discreetly as possible. Luckily they had predicted something like that would happen, so it was only the matter time before they could make a strategy coming true.

 

“You haven’t changed.” was unexpected reply, said by the Military Police soldier.

“I could say the same for you if it weren’t for a thing you call a moustache on your face.” Erwin smirked, knowing that Nile had different intention “How’s Sina treating you?”

“Not bad, I guess.” from the gesture he was giving, other stepped away from the previous group, until they were nearly at the staircase where only few guests were “What about your revolution? Did you manage to actually accomplish anything in those decades since you took a flight from the Military Police?”

“So what if I did?” Erwin went serious as Nile remained disinterested as always “You always hated the changes, but in fact you let the military change your perspective.”

“What you’re doing is wrong! You’re sending your own people into pointless deaths instead of just cooperating with Sina’s crown. If you’d stayed in Military Police like you should, you could at least use your ideals from the inside.” soldier’s expression changed slightly, angry look down forming.

“And continued doing their dirty work until I’m promoted enough for King to hear me out?” Erwin crossed his arms, seemingly annoyed by the naïve brunet in front of him “Sina has been corrupted from the very start since its royalty is just good at covering it up. They don’t care about the people, the wars we had to fight for them were caused by their own greed and if nothing is done, all the villages and towns… no even kingdoms will sink into ruin while Sina will grow above everything.”

 

Nile gritted his teeth when listening to the former soldier because he knew well it was true.

 

“Why made you change your mind? You used to be so fired up to change the world.” now blond was eager to finally get the truth out.

“I fell in love… a year before we made our escape and by the time we were set to go… I found out she was expecting a baby.” Erwin’s shocked look directed right into his eyes “I knew I wouldn’t be able to have a normal family life if I joined the Survey Corps, so what choice did I have? I would leave own child behind and you know well how hard is it for a single woman to support herself without a man.”

 

Erwin didn’t have words to say since the family was the last excuse that Nile would use for avoiding Survey Corps. On one hand he wished to congratulate him for expressing care towards someone when on the other hand he was disappointed for him still being Military Police’s dog. He could’ve at least found a better job.

 

“I see…” was the most fitting reply he could make “How is your kid?”

“Actually I have two of them. The older one is currently under apprenticeship for trading business while younger one helps my wife at her flower shop.” Nile actually smiled at the thought of his family.

“Surprisingly none of them followed your steps.” Erwin smirked as the other simply ignored the statement.

“I don’t want to ruin their lives by joining your group. I make a fortune enough to support them and if Survey Corps plans to overthrow the kingdom, I’ll have no other choice but to make you my enemy.” soldier’s threat was explained “I might even get in trouble for talking to you. Your face isn’t known yet, but it soon will be if you’ll continue hanging around such places. I won’t tell you on, but some other Military Police soldier might, so I suggest you to leave as soon as possible.”

 

Thinking about leaving, commander suddenly got a thought of why they came here in the first place. Sure to spy on the royalty of various kingdoms, on who Hanji got quite useful info since she waited until they got drunk enough to talk carelessly, and to see the Maria’s castle from the inside. Though that was about it, nothing else which still didn’t explain why everyone was so persistent on coming here. Not to mention how Levi managed to get a contact with one of the highly ranked servants and receiving the invitation.

Speaking of which, he haven’t seen him ever since Farlan and Isabel dragged him somewhere. Even though he saw Farlan in usual mood near the doors leading outside, he couldn’t shake the feeling something was off. Not only tonight, Levi has been acting strange for months, disappearing into his room as soon as the missions were over and writing until the morning hours. It might be a simple motivation that had kept him so eager to press the pen against the paper or something more unpredictable.

 

“Hanji, where’s Levi?” Erwin asked the brunette who nearly spilled her drink from surprise.

“Midget? He… went out… to have some fresh air with Isabel.” brunette started unconvincingly, adding another beforehand-ready lie “They also went to check the walls on gardens. Maria has some pretty high walls, talking about security.”

“It’s taking quite a long time for a simple survey.” man grunted as he took a look on the big clock above the huge doors through which some guests have been already exiting the Grand Dancing Hall “Anyway, we’ll be leaving soon in order to slip off unnoticed. Make sure everyone gathers in less than an hour otherwise we won’t be able to leave before the Ball ends.”

 

Hanji tried hard not to lose her breath, since she didn’t pay attention to the time. It was indeed late, nearly two in the morning and that was usually the time when guests would slowly start saying goodbyes to others and preparing to leave. She had no idea if Levi managed to properly spend short time with his princess despite Farlan or Isabel appearing out of nowhere, winking as ensuring everything was alright. If only she wasn’t so stupid when picking up the carriage, Levi could have two or three hours more.

But as it is said “ _All good things have to end sometime”_ , meaning Levi’s time with Eren. Sighing at the sad though, Hanji went towards the garden’s doors, seeing Farlan and the horse-faced servant heading to the other part of the hall.

 

“Prepare for the leave in an hour… pass forward to others.” she said with as less suspicion as possible, eyes of the fair haired going wide.

“But there’s still time…” Farlan looked at the watch on chain “…or not.”

“I wish it could be longer too, but the circumstances just aren’t always predictable. I hope those two at least had one hell of a good time.” Hanji noticed the same servant from before hysterically talking to the other princess, Mikasa while blushing as red as tomato “Say what exactly is that servant trying to accomplish? If he’s confessing, boy he has is wrong. Even the most desperate girl would reject him at this point.”

“Servant? Oh you mean the stable boy, Jean.” Farlan turned into the same direction “Well according to him princess Mikasa is really over-protective when it comes to her sibling. She’s been searching for Eren all this time, so Jean had to pretend to have a huge crush on her in order to prevent her from going to the gardens.”

“Interesting, although he didn’t pick the best distraction. I can tell from here he isn’t even straight.” Hanji giggled, watching some more clumsy moments from blushing boy in amusement “Go pass the message forward, before you turn gay too.”

 

Now Farlan was the one with flushed cheeks, nodding as he went towards the bushes where two heads observed the scene across the lake with a help of binoculars. If fair haired didn’t make any noise, they wouldn’t even notice him coming, each looking through one of the lens, deep in conversation.

 

“Show’s over, it will be soon time to go.” he said, Isabel nearly throwing a fit.

“No way! They just had their first kiss!” Isabel pouted her lips in disappointment, Armin trying to quiet her down.

“Actually whole bunch of first kisses…” lecturer started only to be instantly interrupted by the girl.

“I don’t care! They just can’t end things like Prince Charming and Cinderella at the Ball! It’s not fair!” she protectively sided with her brother-like figure “He’s never been so happy in his life!”

 

Armin went thinking which of who would be prince and who maiden as Farlan finally knocked some sense into Isabel, she resulting in grunting how everything sucked.

 

“Look I want him to be happy as much as you, but the more time we spend here, more chances are we’ll get spotted. Guards will pay more attention to surroundings after the Ball is over.” fair haired explained, Isabel still glaring at everything.

“Still, it kind of wouldn’t be right if we interrupt their privacy by running in.” Armin peeked through binoculars, seeing Eren talking to Levi face to face with unrecognizable expression “But I think I might have an idea.”

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean by you’re not ready? You don’t trust me?” Levi was confused by nearly teary prince, trying to read the face that carried various emotions.

“No… don’t get me wrong, I’ve already trusted you enough to let you in castle, which basically means my life.” Eren fought the tears, not letting them win before finishing the sentence “But as much as I wish to go with you, see the ocean, the world and finally be outside the walls… there are some things that are pushing me back. I wouldn’t only leave the castle… I would leave Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Jean, all other servants I’ve been friends with, my father… my home… my memories of my mother.”

 

Tears finally won, Eren suddenly remembering the time when he and Queen Carla would come to the same bench, watching the day go by while sharing thoughts together. More memories literally flooded his mind, prince’s knees giving up, nearly falling if it weren’t for black haired.

As Eren cried into other’s shoulder, Levi ran a hand through his hair while rubbing his back with other. The last thing that brunet wanted was Captain, his idolized hero, seeing him breaking down like the weakest princess.

Yet Levi wasn’t bothered by the sudden crying outburst one bit. Eren reminded him so much about Isabel during her first days in Survey Corps. That time brunette had been tough whenever she showed off her skills, but whenever she was alone she would cry herself to sleep. Levi hadn’t seen her as a weakling due to her crying. He saw her as a determined and honest person who wouldn’t give up when scared.

Tears weren’t weakness – they were inner strength of relief.

 

“Let your pain out, brat.” Levi reached for the tissue in his pocket, wiping the salty drops away from brilliant green eyes “And it’s alright if you don’t feel ready.”

“But I simply don’t understand.” Eren calmed down, still letting out a tear or two “I’ve waited for this my whole life. Cage finally opened, doors right in front of me and I’m too scared to leave it.”

“It’s because you don’t know how to fly.” his hands slipped through boy’s veil “You spent your life in cage where your wings were trimmed little by little. I could carry you on my wings until you would be ready to use them. But if you wish to learn how to fly on your own, I’ll understand.”

“Sounds like one of your stories.” prince managed to smile “Will you give me time to grow my wings a bit more?”

“I’ll wait, even visit if I’ll be able too.” Levi pressed the kiss on his forehead, needing to step on his toes a bit in order to reach it “Just don’t leave me for another cage.”

“I would never!” Eren embraced his love tight, other instantly returning it “You’re the only one I want! No one else could write me stories, kiss me and make me free like you do. I rather die than leave you for another prince whose only recognition is fortune and name.”

 

Eren’s gratitude for meeting Captain would probably continue if it weren’t for the sound of flapping wings. In the gentle light of lanterns duo spotted a pair of auburn wings, their owner soon landing on Levi’s outstretched arm. Like always the messenger hawk carried a scroll attached to its back, nudging black haired to read it.

While Levi read the short note, Eren went stroking Petra’s little form. No matter how long she flew or in what kind of environment, her feathers remained as soft as the gentlest cotton. Prince would sometimes wonder if Petra was magical since she was capable of flying faster than discharged arrow and gliding for days. Magical or not, Eren’s thoughts were broken by Levi who crumpled the note as soon as reading it for the second time. His expression was hardly readable, but if prince looked closely he could sense disappointment, slight anger and little bit of sadness.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to make my leave soon.” Eren immediately put his arms around Levi’s waist as preventing him to not go “Are you sure you’ll rather wait than come along with me?”

“It will be hard, but I’ll wait and the time I’ll leave will be without a second thought.” boy still clung to the man, releasing him only after Levi stroked his head a few times.

“I’ll write you as often as possible.” man gave him one last kiss on his lips, Eren much too happy to blush “Petra will surely deliver it to you in shortest possible time.”

“Before you go, can I ask you one more thing?” prince asked at which other nodded “Why did you name your hawk Petra? Whenever you refer to her with that name you make it sound as it’s personal.”

 

Levi was surprised by the question, but after giving it some thought decided to answer.

 

“In Survey Corps, not a single name of a fallen soldier is left forgotten like the name of the trampled flower. We name children taken under our wings, horses and other animals after the names of brave young souls who gave their lives for humanity’s greater good. Messenger hawks deserve the honor of carrying a name of truly unique and strongest soldiers who served Survey Corps with all their might to their very last breath. Hawks are their living legacy.” man finished, astonishing Eren with words.

“So Petra is the legacy of an actual soldier?” prince tried to not sound rude with further question, though Levi didn’t mind it or found it offensive.

“Yeah, she was one of many precious lives lost in battle.” black haired, gestured the hawk to deliver message back “Despite the small size and frail looking, she could kick one hell of an ass. Along with the rest of my squad Petra made one of the most unstoppable teams. Sadly, it was the betrayal that led them into an early death. On that fateful day, when trying to make a difference in Sina, many great soldiers were lost for good, but their deaths were the most dreadful ones for entire Survey Corps.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Eren couldn’t imagine the pain he felt when losing so many comrades. It must’ve been worse than him losing own mother.

“The past is past. You can’t change it, but you can always learn from it.” Levi was all set to go, only a good goodbye was missing “I thought I’ll regret replying to your first letter after being betrayed, but look how far it got me.”

 

The two of them really had the hard time saying goodbye as neither of them found the right words despite having no problem when writing letters using them. Fortunately Eren got an idea by untying his sparkling veil off the arms, handing it into Levi’s arms.

 

“You can’t take me yet, so for now take the part of me with you.” prince smiled, slightly shaking from the cold now that his veil was gone.

“You’ll catch a cold like that.” black haired removed the jacket of his jet black suit, covering Eren’s bare arms with it “Here, it will keep you warm until you get back.”

“Don’t worry I’ll keep it clean.” boy made a joke out of other’s cleaning obsession.

“You better do.” he smirked as he playfully ruffled prince’s hair who giggled in response “I’ll be awaiting your decision brat.”

“And I will grow my wings.” Eren snuggled into the cheap looking jacket, which was despite everything smelling nice, as he watched Levi disappear in shadows of gardens. Keeping the eyes on the laterns, prince only made a connection with reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Having he not memorizing the exact shape of Armin’s hand, Eren would jump as high as the tree tops thinking he was molested by a stranger.

 

“Wow, easy there.” blond said at the slight reaction of fidgeting “I was requested by a handsome man by the name Captain to escort you to your room where valet will clean you up to the best quality.”

“Expecting no less from the clean freak.” brunet imagined Levi telling Armin what to do “Say, could you take this jacket to my room, while I take a shortcut? I don’t feel like passing all those people tonight, especially after being so worked up.”

“Of course.” Armin took the neat clothing, already heading for prince’s room.

 

After lecturer’s form faded as well, Eren went towards the old outside staircase. Only few servants used it and when they did it was for rare occasions when they were truly in hurry. Stairs were all full of cracks and some parts of the fence were missing. It was dangerous way, but for a triviality like that there was no need to change the mind.

Reaching the last step and with it the hallway leading to his room, prince realized just how tired he really was. Hours of dancing and talking plus even more hours of spending time with Levi surely took a tool on him since his legs ached while consciousness shouted to get some freaking sleep already. He imagined sleeping throughout the half of the next day and a short nap sometime in the evening. Balls and other events always tired him up to that point. By the time he reached the half of the hallway, he removed the shoes that have been pinching him for hours, relief hitting in seconds.

 

Just a few more doors to pass and he’ll be in his room, bathed and sleeping soundly in his fluffy bed. That’s at least what would happen if something wouldn’t pull him into an empty room, pressing him against the wall. Out of sudden he was trapped in darkness of an extra guest room, regretting for taking a shortcut ever again.

 

“Looks like I found the birdie.” unwanted man grinned, his breath reeking of alcohol “Did you get lost? I’ve been looking for you.”

“I had no idea prince Reiner.” Eren hated to sound stupid, but he had learnt the hard way how to properly communicate with drunken people “I guess I was too tired for another dance with you.”

“So it seems.” Reiner ran his hand down the prince’s arms as looking for something “What happened to your wings?”

 

Eren needed few minutes to realize Reiner was referring to his veil, currently in Captain’s possession. He planned to slip out as soon as the drunken man is confused enough, but the moment he choose to do so, Reiner tightened the grip. For a man like him he was a lot more sober than he looked.

 

“Oh, no, no, no, little bird. Why would you leave if there’s so much things to do?” blond playfully grabbed Eren’s right hip and left shoulder as his mouth came to be close to boy’s neck. Brunet was much too scared to do anything, whimpering from the uncomfortable touches. What made running intense shivers even more was man biting down his neck, Eren nearly screaming from the pain if it weren’t for other’s hand, muffling the sounds he made. Prince of Sina then continued to bit into neck, not to draw blood like vampire-obsessed-sadist, but to suck the unbroken skin until the blood flowing underneath gathered to leave an obvious mark.

This wasn’t happening! Reiner had no right to touch him like he was so damm object and do with him as he pleased!

Struggling to free at least one of his limbs had no effect as blond only tightened the hold, brunet practically feeling the bruises forming where Reiner held him. As mark was finished, hand from his mouth moved to his chest, slipping under the dress.

 

“My, you certainly are young for having a chest as flat as this.” man smirked as he searched for the nipples, pinching one when finding it.

“Don’t touch me like that!” Eren found the voice and little bit of fighting spirit he had “You’re fucking disgusting! Remove your filthy hands or I’ll…”

“Do what?” Reiner silenced him with the harsher pinch to the other nipple “You’re 16, old enough to do adult things. Why don’t we have a little fun to celebrate?”

 

Young prince simply spitted into other’s face, right between the eyes. He didn’t care if he just insulted entire kingdom of Sina, there was no way he’d let the spoiled prince toy with his body. Eren was ready for further hits and punches, but a muscular hand grabbing both of his wrists and holding them above his head, prevented just that. He was going to use the legs as the next defense, only to remember the dress would hinder him. Blond wiped the spit off and, what was truly disgusting licked it as it was a dripping honey.

 

“So quiet all the sudden, huh?” Reiner’s other hand moved towards Eren’s lower back, caressing it while moving lower and lower “Not a problem, I like silence too so I can focus on your beautiful eyes. Even if I would found the most precious emerald, it wouldn’t be half as sparkling as these astonishing orbs. Adding your voice will definitely bring them out even more.”

 

Squeak was forced out of Eren as he felt his ass squeezed in the most uncomfortable way possible. Boy prayed the sounds he was making didn’t sound like moans, the sound of pleasure. He felt dirty, violated as he was a punished animal. No matter how important royalty Reiner was, there wasn’t a single law that would allow him to touch princesses as inappropriately as that. By continued pinches and squeezes, spoiled Sina’s prince proved he didn’t give a shit about it.

 

Eren didn’t even feel when he was slumped on the king size bed, hands still trapped in man’s grasp. Brunet wanted to kick him, claw him, beat him off as hard as possible. But it was far from possible. Not only Reiner was practically a mountain of muscles, twice his size and had him pinned down; the shock of being violated froze his limbs. Even if he fought with all his strength, limbs were not able to move no matter how hard he tried.

The only thing he could do was throw curses and even that was no longer possible after his body took control over his voice. As Reiner watched his princess in pain and misery he kept mumbling sweet things right into his ear.

Little bird, shining emerald, precious beauty… neither of the things made Eren change his mind. True those were the nice words, but coming from someone like spoiled prince lost its all meaning. They were empty, not meant from the bottom of heart and said only to sugar-coat the horror.

 

Man’s hands continued with their harassment, now untying the ribbon that tied the dress together.  

Eren shut his eyes tight, not wanting to look into man’s bright yellow one, gleaming scarier than fire. Boy could felt the dress slowly slipping off his shoulders…

 

“Hey what the fuck are you doing!” out of nowhere familiar voice shouted, doors slamming wide open.

“Princess Eren!” another voice joined as the first one rained with insults and curses.

“You son of a bitch! I knew something was off about you during that dance!” Eren finally opened his eyes, not expecting that the cursing voice belonged to no other than Jean. The said servant pulled the perverted prince off the completely terrified Eren, protesting with the same amount of curses as the stable boy did.

“Are you alright princess?” other servant asked, proving to be Marco “Speak to me!”

 

Brunet still dizzy from previous events let valet put the dress back on him as he tried to focus on finding his own voice. When being violated, the only sounds leaving his mouth were silent begs and pained moans.

 

“Take… me… to my… room.” prince uttered at which Marco took him into his arms bridal style, carrying him out as fast as possible. Moment they got in, valet took the keys and chains, double-locking both doors and windows in case any other harm would come to hunt the wounded prince.

 

Even after the relaxing and throughout bath, brushing of his hair and softly talking, Eren was still shaken up. Hugging the pillow under the thick covers didn’t do a magic of forgetting unpleasant things as well as freckled servant murmuring a silent lullaby.

Jean came to room shortly after accompanied by Armin to have a word with Marco. It appeared that both lecturer and valet had realized something was wrong since prince was really late. When looking for him they had run into Jean who agreed to help them due to having suspicions of his own.

 

“How are you feeling?” ash-brown haired stepped closer to bed, Eren nodding to answer.

“Thanks…” was the only word he said before drifting back into silence.

“Don’t sweat it.” Jean ginned slightly “You’re an idiot alright, but I would never let something as awful as that happen to you. It’s just not right.”

“Well you’re lucky that prince Reiner will stay quiet about your punch and origins of his broken nose. If we don’t tell him on, so will he.” Armin sighed, one hand holding his head.

“I have the feeling you’re still not completely over your crush on Eren.” valet teased as Jean was about to deny the obvious “I mean you’ve just assaulted a royalty for the sake of protecting him. You know well that the punishment for hitting a noble is only payable with spent time in dungeon. There’s no telling what price is to be paid if it’s a prince.”

“Fucker deserved it.” stable boy leaned against the well, staring at the helpless looking bundle of blankets under which Eren was hiding “But seriously how could this happen?”

“I’ve heard he’s been hitting on a lot of princesses lately.” Marco added “Even the former princess Historia who luckily became the Queen of Utopia before he could marry her.”

 

The chatter among servants continued and prince despite knowing it was over still couldn’t fall asleep. Every time he closed his eye he saw Reiner above him, feeling his filthy hands while hearing silky sweet words masking the real meaning.

Even after valet suggested leaving the room, brunet was still at unease no matter what Marco did to make him forget. After countless methods in form of reading, sipping the herbal tea and another lullaby, valet finally found the perfect medication.

Still folded as it was left, freckled servant gave him Levi’s jacket that prince took close to his face immediately. Inhaling the mixture of cheap, but fresh smelling soap and aroma of mint, Eren could imagine Levi again by his side, ensuring him to always protect him.

That’s right, he had Levi and if Reiner would ever try to take his heart he would never give it to him. His heart wasn’t an object to be traded, bought or won. He was the one choosing who could have it and by that very moment, it was given to his Captain who in return gave him his own heart.

 

As long as there will be Levi, he won’t let anyone touch him like Reiner did.

 

He was determined to grow his wings as soon as possible to finally leave the cage for sure.

 

Falling asleep in Levi’s scent has never been so easy.

 

 

 

 

“Levi-bro!” Isabel knocked on the doors, simple yes agreeing to come in. Soon after leaving the castle in shadows, meaning climbing on top of castle’s walls where they discarded their formal clothes under which the harness was set and using the 3DMG gear brought by few Survey Corps members, Levi excused himself to get into his room.

Hanji, Isabel and Farlan knew well what was going on when Erwin and others just assumed he was tired. Once alone in empty room, black haired brought an enchanting veil that was hidden underneath his shirt all this time. Despite being stuffed for hours, it was still perfectly soft and brilliantly sparkling – just like Eren’s pure eyes. He was about to store it into his off-limits cupboard when certain fake-princess entered his room.

 

“Can I see that dress made out of butterflies?” brunette got the pleading eyes on, Levi unable to refuse.

“It’s called silk and it’s not made out of butterflies, idiot.” man gave her the soft fabric into her hands as she excitedly slipped through smooth texture “Caterpillars of certain butterflies produce the special threat when cocooning in order to morph into ones. Weavers collect the used cocoons and make the fabric out of it.”

“Still sounds as it’s made out of butterflies to me.” Isabel giggled “You know you’ve changed during this year.”

“I did?” Levi tried to act surprised but soon gave up the idea since he couldn’t fool her.

“You’re not cursing as much and you’re more opened.” she teased, black haired seemingly becoming annoyed.

“Am I so fucking obvious with it?” he asked out of concern in case Erwin was close to figuring out.

“Maybe.” Isabel tried to wear the veil like Eren did when she’d seen him on gardens, but quickly abandoned the idea once Levi turned his death glare on “Say, if you love your princess so much why you didn’t simply bring her… I mean him here? You’ve been one of the best thugs before joining the Survey Corps. Kidnapping a princess would be a piece of cake for you.”

“Because stealing isn’t what I’m trying to accomplish.” Levi took the veil back “If things are stolen or bought they have less value than when they’re given. Eren wasn’t ready yet, but once he overpowers his fear I’ll come for him.”

 

There was silence except for Isabel grinning and squeaking like she got a birthday present.

 

“Aww you two are so adorable! No wonder you started writing that romance novel…” girl was pushed outside before finishing the sentence “He seriously has it bad.”

 

Even though everything was pretty much the tease, deep down Isabel hoped that the lovebirds would have the chance to be reunited and live their happy ever after.

 

 

 

 

Back at the castle Eren woke up from the calm sleep for once even though yesterday’s events were anything but nice and quiet. The illusion of Levi being next to him ensured safety. Still holding onto treasured jacket, prince got up right at the moment where a knock was on the doors.

 

“Are you awake, princess?” voice belonging to Marco asked, muffled through thick doors.

“Almost.” he replied as valet entered carrying a big basket.

“I’ve came to collect your laundry.” Marco said and coming towards prince who already started putting daily dress on “Also I have something you might need.”

 

Brunet made a puzzled look, but let it go when he noticed something else beside the dirty laundry in the basket.

 

“Petra!” overjoyed boy outstretched his arm so auburn feathered hawk could take place on it “Does that mean I can send another letter to Levi?”

“I’d prefer if you join your family for lunch. You’ve already missed breakfast.” freckled servant stuffed all the clothing meant for washing in the basket “Maybe letter.”

“Yay, I can’t wait!” Eren put on the low-heel shoes and nearly reached the doors in order to get things done as soon as possible.

“Not so fast. As your personal servant, I mustn’t let you appear in front of His Majesty like that.” valet dragged him in front of mirror, pointing out ruffled hair, bags under eyes and marks from the previous night.

 

Ten minutes later, the duo was on their way to the dining hall, prince clothed properly. For the sake of saving time, Marco made a long braid out of spikey mess instead of washing them. Emerald tiara that was removed after the dance was back on his head, shining as beautifully as ever. To cover the bruisers, Eren wore long sleeve dress and used silk scarf as an accessory in order to hide the hickey forced on him. The whole time valet’s supporting hand was on his shoulder, ensuring him everything will be alright.

The sweet smell of his favorite main dish, the steamed potatoes with mushrooms and roasted meat, was inviting him inside like a hypnotic flute. Mikasa and King Grisha had just started with their own meals when Eren entered, muttering a quick _good afternoon_ and dig into his meal. The whole room was silent the whole time the family ate. Prince guessed the other two simply preferred to have some peace and quiet while eating, though soon he found out why.

 

“I was given quite interesting letter this morning.” Grisha interrupted the calm flow of the silence “It’s actually for you, Eren.”

 

Prince heavily swallowed the piece of potato before being aware of what was going on. Did his father by any chance figure out that he’s been in long-distance relationship? If he did, he was as good as dead. Taking the letter with slightly shaking hands, boy read the lines twice just to make sure he got them right.

But what was written in it was far worse than his father finding out.

 

_Dear King Grisha of Maria_

_The great three kingdoms of Sina, Rose and Maria had been always in great collaboration, god and bad. As heir to kingdom of Sina, I prince Reiner wish to assist you in helping to renew your damaged kingdom after disastrous floods and land slips._

The mentioned disaster had occurred recently, about few weeks ago. Due to heavy winter with lots of snow and sudden heat in early spring, many rivers crossed the shores, causing many houses and fields to end up underwater. As floods hadn’t been enough, the riverbeds of torrents from nearby mountains rose and resulted in landslips, crushing some of the food producing farms.

 

_I would like to offer you the skilled architectures and plenty of workers to work on the renovation. Also in case you’re running short on supplies, I’ll be more than glad to contact my sister and her husband, the Queen and King of Rose, to offer their assistance as well._

_I can offer more, but before I say what else, I’d like to point out my wishes as well. On yesterday’s Grand Ball I was blessed by the chance of meeting your beautiful daughter, princess Eren. I’ve met many princesses whose beauty was astonishing, but the only one my heart yearns for is definitely princess Eren. When I looked into her eyes I felt as I was taken into magical forest by the nymph. A single glance on her beauty is for me far more precious than any treasure._

_So what I’m asking you, Your Majesty, is the permission for me to marry your daughter. Should you make my little request come true, I’ll offer you my assistance and be forever in debt for giving me the true treasure of your kingdom._

_By joining the kingdoms together, like my sister Annie the former princess of Sina did a year ago, we could join our forces and create the ultimate kingdom._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Reiner of Sina_

Eren stared at the written words with horror, barely holding it. Reiner just didn’t know where to give up. Not only he had a nerve to force himself on him when law of many kingdoms forbids it; he dared to bribe his own father the very next day! Not to mention all the bullshit with forests and fairies which was probably copied from other love letters. He knew for sure that the only thing that Reiner craved for was his body and father’s kingdom.

 

“Quite persistent that prince, the Reiner of Sina.” Grisha smiled, not paying attention to Eren whose anger was boiling “I must say he was quite a charmer when he danced with you. I’d say you found the spark…”

 

Ripping the latter apart was the answer, prince losing his temper and thinking he’ll just go mad if he hears that name again. Throwing the pieces away as possible, brunet stormed out, angry though mostly scared inside. Trying to get somewhere safe, no, out of the royal cage, Eren got memories of the previous night back.

Violent touches, pinches, bites…nightmare made his tears run like waterfalls. He couldn’t take the fact that he could run away the very day ago, but chose not to and faced the consequences because of it.

 

“Eren, what’s wrong?” boy hoped it wasn’t who he thought he was “Why did you left out of sudden?”

 

Since the day he was born, he was always the weak one, his sister always better. Every moment he was with her, he tried to look tougher, stronger than Mikasa. Crying, whining and being helpless were out of question when she was around. But that very moment Eren needed someone, anyone for necessary comfort of a person he trusted.

He dug his face into the sleeve of Mikasa’s dress, not caring if he ended up like the biggest baby. Even though she was confused of what was going on, his sister offered him all comfort she could, leading him out of the hallway into her own room.

 

“It’s alright if you don’t wish to marry prince Reiner. I’m sure father will understand and found other way to renew the kingdom. After all Maria has been in good partnership with Trost, Shingashima and all other smaller kingdoms all over.” siblings took spots on Mikasa’s massive velvet couch “Everything will be…”

“It’s not it.” prince finally plucked the courage to tell “There have been some things that I was hiding from you…”

 

And so Eren told her about everything. About how he discovered Petra, how many letters did he sent to Levi, what he felt towards Levi, what he desired ever since his mother died… The whole time his sister listened to him, not once interrupted him. She was actually a lot like Queen Carla, gentle and understanding Eren feeling bad for not ever noticing how much Mikasa took after the mother.

Boy continued with everything, until reaching the part with Reiner. The way he described the events in terrified tone like his attacker was hiding somewhere in the room nearly made Mikasa put her armor on and with a sword in hand teach that jerk a heavily hard lesson.

 

“That man Levi… what is he to you?” was her response to entire story.

“My whole world and beyond.” Eren answered, trying not to sound too poetically as possible “I want to be with him, learn about new things and also everything I don’t know about him.”

“You do realize what you’re leaving behind?” she asked, her brother nodding the moment question was said “You’ve always been as fragile as the porcelain doll and weak like newborn puppy. The castle can protect you from the harm haunting you. The moment you’ll set foot outside the castle, the reality will torn you apart.”

“I will become strong like you. I believe in myself and Levi to teach me, plus until I’m strong enough I know he’ll protect me. In here I’m a mere princess trapped by her own destiny.” boy removed the tiara, watching at his reflection in emerald “I don’t belong here, nor will I ever be a princess kingdom wants me to be. I want to be a simple peasant, living outside and despite the risks live my life as I should.”

“If that’s what you wish… then so be it.” Mikasa gave him a protective hug before leaving the room, heading back to the dining room.

 

 

 

 

Prince would never expect that Mikasa, the person who would always make him follow the rules, will decide to break them just for him. Before telling him on to father of course.

His reaction was more or less caused by disappointment more than anger, but after telling him about the incident with Reiner, King Grisha was on his side as well. Though the whole idea, about running away with a member of well-known criminal organization and spending the rest of his life with him, wasn’t exactly appealing to him.

 

For more convincing technique, Eren had to invade his own privacy, reading Levi’s lines loud. Just in case to not sound too inappropriate, he skipped the ones where he wished to run away with Levi and where words were… well a bit out of proper context (concerning deep affection).

Only when he used the last trick, his father writing to Levi (with Eren slightly dying out of embarrassment) and returning with a very polite and understanding reply was when he finally got the complete support from his father as well. Armin also proved to be helpful due to having connections with Bookeeper, an old trustworthy member of Survey Corps.

 

Marco, Armin and Jean were relieved that they didn’t need to hide things anymore and soon started forming a plan to get prince out of palace unnoticeably. More inconvenience came in form of persistent Reiner who would not only send him letters, but gifts as well no matter how rude rejections were sent to the spoiled prince as reply. Letters were one thing, but unknown soldiers and uniformed servants lurking around the castle were completely different story.

 

After nearly successful break in by Sina’s soldiers, King Grisha with the help of King Pixis personally met up with the kingdom’s council, demanding that Reiner or anyone from Sina or Rose (even they helped him) is no longer welcome in Maria.

No one was sure how Reiner took the prohibition, but since there were no more letters or suspicious people, they thought it worked.

 

In the meanwhile Armin managed to form a convincing plan. It turned out the best way was actually Levi’s original plan, the kidnapping of a princess. If people believed that precious princess was taken forcedly by a group bandits, it would be less shocking than princess running away on her own. Though the kidnappers had to be known only as kidnappers, not being associated with any of the kingdoms or organizations. Their only intention was to rob the moving carriage and take the princess as one of possessions. Soon the search for the missing heir to throne would be set, stopping after few months of pointless looking

The kingdom would carry on and Mikasa would become the future Queen of Maria. She was protesting a bit when she would no longer be with Eren, but plead of needing a future ruler brought her mature side back, agreeing to participate in plan.

 

Day before of making it true, Eren was alone in his room, checking all over if there were any other things he’d take along on new journey. Smaller version of family portrait without frame, Levi’s letters, stuffed magical animal (a gift from his mother when he was little), some books, Marco’s newly sewn clothes, boots, violin (he didn’t bother with sheet music since he knew songs by heart), one of Mikasa’s swords and finally his father’s binoculars.

Surprisingly all went into a backpack only the sword remained outside, attached to his belt he’ll worn once he gets a tunic on. The carriage was supposed to leave in the late afternoon. On a trip towards the Trost, in the middle of thick forest, he’ll be taken by the bandits, never to be seen again. If it weren’t as serious Eren would laugh to the point of crying at how ridicules it sounded.

 

But the thought of the person waiting for him replaced the ridiculousness with desire. Just yesterday Petra had brought a short letter in record time.

 

 

 

_Dear Brat_

_Have a safe trip. Beware of the bandits lurking in the woods. They might try to kidnap a cheeky little shit like you._

_Captain_

Sarcasm surely was a must in Levi’s way of speaking. Even when he told him about Reiner, Captain’s letters were full of sarcasm despite covering the rage of not being able to protect him from the _self-comporting pig who thinks with a dick instead of head_. He was about to go through the letter one more time, when someone entered without knocking.

 

“Are you set to go?” Armin asked, he carrying a backpack as well. One of the conditions of allowing Eren to go was all of his personal servants keeping an eye on him, meaning joining Survey Corps as well. They were ordered to regularly inform Mikasa (mostly Mikasa) and King Grisha on Eren’s condition, prince grunting he was too old for being taken care of three babysitters.

 

“Yeah, just give me a sec.” prince passed the mirror, acknowledging his appearance with interest. Without another moment of hesitation, he drew out Mikasa’s sword and wide opened the window. Spring breeze went through his long, beautiful hair. His mother loved them, Marco loved taking care of it and Levi loved their softness.

 

But that part of him was a thing of a past. Taking previously made ponytail in one hand while taking a firm hold on the sword with other, Eren took a deep breath.

 

With a single slice, his long hair was gone.

He held the bunch of now cut locks, no longer belonging to him.

 

They were free of him and he was free of their weight.

 

Wind scattered each lock all over and carried them over the walls and beyond.

 

Exactly where he was headed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fucking no fair.” man cursed as he was going towards the training grounds.

 

Apparently the only way to bring Eren without commander’s suspicion was by the trio of Hanji, Isabel and Farlan. If Levi were to go not only would Erwin figure out everything in second, other members of Survey Corps and trainees could start unpleasant gossips, turning kingdoms upside down.

Better plan was to sneak the princess out, disguise him and once introduced as servant from Maria’s castle, let Erwin think whatever he wanted. Eren was his brat and he didn’t give a fuck how everyone would react. While the trio had their fun with the fake kidnapping, man was assigned to welcome the new recruits with Erwin, not enjoying being a secretary one bit.

 

Levi watched the new group of recruits, majority of them not looking as they’ve left the teenage years behind. There were about twenty of them all clothed in long capes to cover their identities. When Erwin gave a sign, all of them saluted as their eyes turned to the man who would now be their leader.

 

“You have my respect for coming here. The path you’re choosing is not an easy one.” commander’s voice echoed through the caves of underground headquarters “You’ll receive a rough training consisting of learning to exceed your limits both physically and mentally with addition of using armory, 3DMG and close combat techniques. Once you’ll be recognized as soldiers, you will be able to participate on missions. If any of you still doesn’t think he can serve Survey Corps as a soldier, we have other places in our organization that don’t require the said skills. That will be all.”

 

Once Erwin finished, it was time for Levi to write down the names of the new soldiers. Job wasn’t overall stressful since it required only few questions and answers, not even needing to look away from the paper and only one glance was needed to memorize the new recruits. The older ones were first, younger ones following in line.

 

Samuel Linke-Jackson, Nac Tius, Hannah Diamant, Mylius Zeramuski, Franz Kefka, Daz with no surname… more and more names until only few more recruits were left, most likely the youngest ones.

 

“I would like to sign up for non-soldier position.” second last recruit said, voice slightly familiar for some reason.

“Your name?” Levi changed the set of papers, eyes glued on them.

“Armin Arlet, sir.” now the black haired looked up, facing the blond servant, resembling the same people who were already members of Survey Corps once. His parents and grandfather, the Bookeeper.

“You’ll be placed in Strategies and Mission Planning.” man tried to stay calm even though he was deeply surprised that royal lecturer left the safety of castle’s walls to join Survey Corps “Next. Please tell your name fast so can finish this.”

 

“I think you already know it, Captain.”

 

For second time Levi looked up in shock, papers nearly falling off his hands. Before him, under the dark cape was the person he was eager to see the most. If he didn’t spoke to him and used his codename, Levi might’ve been sure he was dreaming. Eren although, quite different than the last time he’d seen him was right in front of him, eyes gleaming and smile spread through entire face.

 

“Well then, could you come along with me, so I can give you some extra questions?” Levi nudged towards the room where they kept all the files “As for the rest of you, you’re dismissed.”

New trainees scattered all over the caves, each seeking the squad leader that they’ve been put under to. Once away from the prying eyes and safe behind the locked doors, Levi immediately pressed his lips to Eren’s who passionately returned it.

 

“I thought you’d come with Isabel, Farlan and Glasses. How come you’ve came under disguise of a new recruit?” black haired asked after the long kissing session.

“Because of your commander, Erwin Smith.” Eren said, other’s eyes widening at the mention of the name “Squad leader Hanji told me he might be suspicious of our relationship and wouldn’t approve it if he were to see me as runaway princess. New recruit sounds better, huh?”

“Not that I know.” Levi stared at prince’s haircut, still confused about hair’s shortage “But if you’re here, who are those three bringing as we speak?”

“That’s the fun part.” Eren hardly said it without sudden burst of laughing “Jean posed as me, not only to fool Erwin but some of Sina’s hired soldiers as well. Apparently they knew I’d travel to Trost that day and since Reiner attempts to get me at any cost they of course attacked the carriage. Luckily the _trio of Survey Corps bandits_ fought them along with skillful soldiers of Maria to make it clearer they’d kidnap the princess. I hate to admit it, but Jean’s far better fighter than me, so we switched places in case something would go wrong. After the _kidnapping of the princess,_ Hanji made it look as they were able to get away on horses, but something went wrong, supposedly a land slip where all of them were killed including the princess. Right now they’re probably on their way using the 3DMG due to not being traceable.”

“How can making it look as you were fucking killed is in any way fun?” Levi protectively threw arms around brunet’s neck, wrapping him close to himself “Entire kingdom Maria is probably grieving for their dear princess right now. You’ve basically run away with the cover of funeral, what kind of a shitty brat would do that to own people?”

“They will grieve, that’s for sure. But at least Reiner will stop with his obsession of claiming me.” Eren explained, soon adding sense to his literally suicide mission.

 

Understanding everything was under control, Levi relaxingly took prince’s hand into his.

 

“Actually, your _death plan_ wasn’t bad at all. Princess Eren is dead, but the soldier… is born” man started, not able to finish since Eren didn’t have an actual surname due to his royal roots

“Eren Yeager.” he grinned at the mention of the other part “It’s my father’s old surname when he was still a lower noble.”

“Then Eren Yeager aka shitty brat it is.” black haired joked while writing down his name under, former prince nearly scattering all papers around “If new recruit is ready, please follow me to show you where your training will take place. And a bit out of context, this messy short haircut actually suits you better, though it wouldn’t be bad if you’ll let me trim them a bit.”

“As you say sir.” Eren played along, following him towards the tunnel that connected it to his usual place where he would occasionally sketch whenever he had time. Once getting there, boy’s eyes grew dazzlingly wide at the breath-taking look at the ocean.

 

They’ve come right at the time when sun was beginning to set, rainbow of various different colors illuminating in slightly waving ocean. Part of the cliff was covered by the trees that were the part of the thick forest, blocking the spot from all possible ways. The rest was small, but peaceful grass field, full of flowers. Eren kicked the boots off as he lay on the grass, rolling there and back like the grass was the clear snow. After the while brunet reminded Levi of newborn kittens who would play all day if possible. Once boy was out of breath, only staring at the setting sun, man kneeled next to him, petting his hair.

 

“Welcome to Survey Corps, your new home.” like on every ceremony of taking in the new recruits the powerful sentence worked.

“That’s right I’m home… with you.” Eren was the one to kiss this time snuggling closer to his Captain knowing he had made the right choice.

 

The wings of the little bird lost all the baby feathers, finally properly grown.

 

And with those new wings, little bird left the cage to fly with his beloved.

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

But far away cage still patiently waited to claim what was once behind its bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it ;) ending without a cliffhanger for once (or not :P )
> 
> As usual, comments, kudos, questions, critics and everything else higly appreciated. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, it will only improve my writing. Future chapters will maybe contain manga spoilers, not sure yet, but still go check it out, story after the anime is 1000 times more breath taking!
> 
> Things might also turn dark in future chapters (but remember my fanfics always have the happy ending, no matter how bloody they appear to be).
> 
> Fact - Nile Dawk is married and has two children in both anime and manga
> 
> Update rule as usual - more response, more chances I'll update sooner.
> 
>  
> 
> I also posted another story if anyone's interested. It's a fluffy fanfic with neko Eren and his grumpy caretaker Levi. http://archiveofourown.org/works/4378952/chapters/9939710
> 
> Until then, seeya until the next chapter :D


	6. Welcome to Survey Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes through his first few weeks as a member of Survey Corps. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: New tags and new ships starting with this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all let me point out an amazing artist who have already made the second fanart for this fanfic. You can check them both over here http://nayawata.tumblr.com/post/128047196130/with-a-single-slice-his-long-hair-was-gone and here http://nayawata.tumblr.com/post/120407104885/continuation-i-wanted-princess-eren-from-mof-by 
> 
> If any of you wishes to provide any other fanart or any other work connected to this fanfic is free to do it. Just make sure that you point out that story is mine.
> 
> I don't know if it does anything, but I'm also on tumblr now http://3w-writer-with-wings.tumblr.com/ , you can follow me and write me fan mail if you have questions you'd like to ask concerning the fanfic.
> 
> I've also made a cosplay picture as Eren from the last chapter (part where Eren looks at the sunset and ocean) http://light-13-hawkie.deviantart.com/art/Eren-Yeager-The-Ocean-567985317?ga_submit_new=10%253A1445666044
> 
> I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but lots of things kept me busy so I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. You are all seriously the best for supporting me, hugs to everyone!
> 
> Also this chapter includes some music ;) so when you see (insert music here) play this youtube video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1GK1nNi8Hk 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It has been weeks, nearly a month since Eren joined the criminal organization called Survey Corps. Well criminal in a way the kingdoms and rumors would describe it. From the inside it felt just like any other military training facility. Each soldier was given a bed in barracks, at least two meals a day and formal training along with access to their heavily stocked library, much to Armin’s delight.

 

As much as it sounded like dreams coming true, it wasn’t all sugar and rainbows like former princess imagined. One of the squad leaders had decided to test all new recruits the very first day of their training by giving each a heavy backpack and driving them like cattle on the 20 mile hike. By the end of that day, Eren had nearly dropped dead from exhaustion. Sure he was capable of running through the forest, climbing the trees and riding horses, but carrying a something that weighted nearly as much as he was a whole new level. The minute brunet’s shoulders met the extra weight Eren practically rocked back, Jean luckily grabbing his arm before he ended up on the ground. The hike itself hadn’t seemed hard at first since all trainees jogged in a pretty slow tempo. Boy had been eager to show his strength, proving he was worthy of being a Survey Corps member as he outrun everyone right at the start.

 

Only to end up at the last place soon after, catching his breath like crazy due to pushing himself so hard. Long distance runs were something he wasn’t familiar with, running only couple of times really fast covering short distances. After finally reaching the end of the hike, squad leader had immediately divided them into two groups, the one in which soldiers proceeded to next stage and the other for the rest who didn’t succeed his expectations. Eren had been of course put into the second group, no matter how much he tried to prove otherwise. Due to Marco’s constant worry and Jean somehow tagging along, the two of them had been among the last places as well, not advancing for being soldiers.

 

This resulted in the three of them being placed in non-soldier position like Armin. Jean had found himself in a familiar job of training and taking care of the horses. He was also entrusted with teaching the less experienced trainees how to ride them, reminding him of the times when he done the same back in the castle. Only this time, the students who he taught were in fact actually listening, not stubbornly doing as they pleased while throwing “horse-face” insults.

 

As for Marco, the former valet was a downright treasure of various skills. Like every personal servant the freckled teen had been taught early of every single skill that should come handy when tending to royal family. From patching up the uniforms and preparing the meals to fixing the 3DMG gear and taking care of injured in infirmary, there was hardly a task Marco couldn’t handle. In the end it was decided for him to switch places to where he was needed more every once in the while.

 

Eren had quite a trouble to deal with the fact of just how unexperienced he was. Despite Marco and Armin telling him he’ll do it better next time, brunet felt useless when watching others of how easily they handled everything. Like Marco he had been experimentally passed through different positions, but not because of his skills. Eren messed up a task after the task until he reached the bottom of the bottom where only, in his mind, the biggest losers were.

 

Here he was now, wringing out the rag on all fours after throughout scrubbing down the hallway, previously covered by mud from soldiers’ dirty boots. Cleaning was in the end literally the only task he couldn’t seriously mess up. Besides cleaning the hallways, he was also responsible for tidying up the barracks, bathrooms, training area located inside the cave, squad leaders’ rooms and sometimes the stables when Jean and other stable boys were too busy to manage it on their own. At certain times Eren was also tasked with heating the water needed for showers, though only highly ranked soldiers and squad leaders could afford this luxury. He felt down most of the time, but on the bright side he was actually doing something useful than just playing the ragdoll of the kingdom.

 

“Eren!” familiar voice echoed through the stone hallways when boy was embraced by pair of skinny arms from behind “Why such a long face?”

“Hey Isabel…” Eren put away the rag, wiping his sweaty forehead under the bandana “What long face?”

“The one right here.” girl pointed towards his expression “You can fake it as much as you want, but I know when someone has a lot on his mind. You mister have a problem. And it involves Levi-bro.”

 

Brunet tried to remain as he was, but sooner or later he nodded as he headed towards the rooms belonging to squad leaders. Like his shadow, Isabel followed him trying not to disturb his work.

 

“Life really isn’t fair, huh? So many months of preparing to be reunited with him and then you only have little more than a day together.” she said in non-sarcastic way “Sometimes I really wish the kingdoms wouldn’t be so corrupted so everyone could live in peace. Because of all this you hardly get to spend the time with people you love.”

 

Eren gritted his teeth as he began another round of scrubbing. Everything that Isabel was saying truly went through his heart, aching with a pain of being apart. True he and Levi spent an amazing evening side by side while holding hands and watching the sunset. True he fell asleep in Levi’s arms, other not daring to move the whole night in order to not wake him up. True Levi led him to his room where he offered a secret closet where he could store his personal stuff that could reveal his real identity.

 

True Levi made sure to have at least an hour off each day so they could be together on that spot with a great view of the ocean.

 

But overall, Levi still had responsibilities.

 

As the Survey Corps’ strongest soldier, he was to be a part of every mission and train others, especially now that they had so many new members. Not to mention they couldn’t reveal their relationship to Erwin just yet. From what they knew was that Commander Erwin Smith saw Eren only as a new, in this case, an extremely useless recruit with no signs or connections  of his former self. Although all of them knew well that Erwin’s specialty was being unpredictable in many situations. So it was a miracle they managed to make him oversee the little project of getting Eren to Survey Corps. As much as was Eren eager to be with Levi at all times, the whole thing with their operations was far too complicated since Levi was constantly busy. Brunet hardly understood where did the man find time for writing his long novels, attending his duties and get a decent sleep for exhausting missions.

 

Right now, Levi was supposed to be on the road to kingdom Rose where they would meet up with smaller group of Survey Corps operating there, discussing the current situation of nearby kingdoms. It wasn’t clear when they would get back since it depended of how though Rose was guarded. From what Eren heard it could take them days or even more than a week. That kind of time it was difficult for him to wait.

 

“Hello? Are you even listening to me?” Isabel nudged, boy finding himself back in reality with the same spot being scrubbed at least four times “You’re thinking about him, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” he replied, wringing out the dirty rag as it was the most interesting thing on the world.

“Aww don’t be like that, you’re not cute as much when you’re sad.” she playful pinched his cheeks, Eren pouting.

“Stop it, it’s annoying and childish.” he grunted as he backed off to the wall, avoiding her hands.

 

The next ten minutes resulted in Isabel attempting to make him laugh when he on the other hand was trying to just get his job done. In the end boy gave up, forcing out a quick smile before retrieving an old feather duster from her. Like sudden commotion stopped, the awkward silence began since brunet was beck to being his unusual quiet self.

 

“You know, no one will kill you if you admit that life beyond the castle walls isn’t as you imagined. Heck, even I can tell that and I’m living it for 20 years.” after she said those words, Eren stood up straight, his eyes filled with honesty.

“You got that right… but still… I really thought I would’ve made to the soldier unit. I gave my fucking best and I only made it to the lowest unit possible. I really am just a weak excuse of a princess!” he had to put everything into not tossing the duster across the room.

“Whoa slow down soldier boy! There’s nothing wrong with being as you are, all you need is experience which I know you will get from how stubborn you are.” Isabel shook his shoulders to get some sense into him “It’s not the end of the world if you don’t make it that high on the first try. You’ll get better and must I remind you that testing is every month?”

“No…” he was speechless at her scolding, reminding him too much of Mikasa.

“Great then.” her usual cheerful self was back “So make sure to clean this up well or Levi-bro will kick your pretty ass.”

 

With nothing else to say, Isabel headed back to where she came from, leaving puzzled Eren wondering of why she came in the first place. He wasn’t that familiar of what she was responsible for neither of what the time was. If you’re in the stuck in the cave the whole day, you hardly get to know the position of the sun which tells time. Though from the way torchers were burnt down it was probably a late afternoon if not evening.

Finishing the last few scrubs, Eren picked all the cleaning supplies along with a bucket full of dirty water. Heading back to the room where everything cleaning related was stored he had to hurry since it was quite late and trainees began to fill the dining area. Putting all of the supplies back, he was met by his somewhat mentor or more like a person who told him what to do. Eren didn’t actually know is name, but he was a friend of Hanji who agreed to help him adapting into Survey Corpse. Due to carrying a pair of goggles all the time, his nickname was more than obvious.

 

“Hey Goggles, I’ve just finished with eastern hallway! Is there anything left or I’m free for today?” boy saluted as other looked up from the documents he was carrying.

“They could use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen for washing dishes. Have a quick wash up and get there as soon as possible.” man sighed as he looked over the kid in front of him.

“Sir!” Eren was ready to head back to trainees’ barracks when he felt Goggles’ hand on his shoulder.

“Yeager… just so you know, I’ve had word with Captain Levi and he agreed to train you whenever he will be able to. When he will be busy, he entrusted that task to me.” his tone changed, eyes underneath the glass meeting Eren’s “I don’t really feel like ordering you what to clean. I prefer soldier skills.”

“Really?” brunet’s eyes became bigger if that was even possible “That’s so fucking awesome! Thank you!”

“But beware, it won’t be easy. Especially if it will be Captain Levi who will train you and boy he has high standards.” he crossed his arms, grinning at boy’s enthusiasm.

“I’ll give everything I got!” Eren eyes practically shone out of happy sparkles “Thank you so much for this chance!”

“Heh, anytime kid. Now go before they kick you out even from the cleaning unit.” Goggles proceeded to close the doors as brunet raced towards the barracks.

 

Grabbing a change of clothes and towel, provided by both Survey Corps and Marco, he peeked into the washing area right next to the bedrooms. Relieved nobody was there, Eren picked few buckets of water and a tiny bar of soap for a quick shower. The first time he had gotten here, he thought the squad leaders were kidding. How could’ve a member of royal family, who was being cleaned by personal servants in the warm scented bubbly baths since he was a baby, known that soldiers’ standards weren’t even close to it. Personal hygiene was of course an important part of their training, though due to their big number they could only afford the necessary.

The other big surprise was the fact that over twenty soldiers could fit a tiny washroom slightly bigger than Eren’s own bathroom.  Not to mention all of them were cleaning themselves at the same time, meaning being naked in front of so many fellow comrades was something they were used to on daily basis. Former Prince had had hard time coming in without a sense of privacy despite of how much he tried to cover himself from other looks. The last shock came with the splashing bucket of ice cold water, nearly making him scream from sudden change of his body temperature. He’d sneaked out of castle during summer to swim in the pond or run through the pleasant rain. But the water here felt ten times colder plus they were in a freaking cave when temperature was already freezing.

 

To cope with the different lifestyle, Eren would sacrifice a piece of clothing, soak it in given bucket of water and rubbing in with soap made a some sort of cleaning rag. With it he firstly took care of dirtier stains, mostly consisting of mud from the floor and the dust from the rooms. After those were gone, the rest of his body got a share of cleaning as well. Lastly, with him grimacing at what was to follow, he took the second bucket and emptied it with a loud splash. Feeling was anything but pleasant as he quickly reached for the towel, warming himself up as soon as possible.

 

He was actually surprised of how he hadn’t gotten seriously sick yet. Back in his princess days, his fragile body and health would not last even for a day. Had the decision of becoming a part of Survey Corps really made him stronger? Or had he always been strong, but was forced to hold back due to being royalty?

 

Eren may never know that.

 

But he definitely knew those days were behind him and nothing else could no longer tie him to the past.

 

Brunet dried the rest of his body as he put on brown trousers and long green shirt, leaving the wash room almost instantly in order to not slack off. Barefooted he came back to barracks where he put on the boots since it wasn’t allowed to bring footwear into sleeping area to keep it clean.

 

After passing numerous seemingly the same hallways, which he luckily memorized in time, boy finally reached the kitchen. Cooks and others on food duty were rushing to prepare meals and distributing them to hungry trainees. Meals mostly consisted of various stews, rarely containing meat due to food shortage, but it was enough for daily refill of energy. Eren got to the sink were growing pile of dirty dishes was already being cleaned by two other people. Looking for a sponge while rolling up his sleeves, he noticed Marco next to the steaming cauldron, full of today’s dinner.

 

Even though it seemed as the former valet was too busy to notice him, Marco stepped closer to Eren just when he finished wiping the last plate dry. By that time, nearly an hour passed, both dining hall and kitchen being gradually emptied.

 

“How are you doing, your… I mean Eren.” freckled teen nearly blurted out, fortunately not many people around them to hear.

“I’ve been better, but guess what?” he paused for dramatic moment “I get to train for real!”

“That’s nice to hear, though must I remind you to…” Marco started, other seemingly bored with constant warnings.

“…be careful, not take it too far and overall not give up who I am. Got it as always.” Eren sighed while checking around if anything else was to be done.

“I certainly hope you take this seriously and not repeating it for my own sake. Eren, where we are now is far more dangerous than ever before. No one can protect you here as well as back in the castle.” he lowered his voice despite the lack of people anywhere “If something would happen to you, I could never forgive myself for not protecting you.”

“Geez, you’re starting to sound like Mikasa.” brunet scowled at Marco’s protective nature “Must I remind you why I came here in the first place? Not only because I wanted to be free… I’ve been watching servants perform every single task for me when I was unable to even tie up my own shoes. I want more than just take care of myself. I want to stop living in fear of being in danger without knowledge of how to fight. Here I know I can learn to become stronger, so you’ll no longer need to watch over me.”

“Eren…” he was at loss of words, closely watching of just how much did prince matured in those couple of weeks.

“It’s just a training that will teach me how to be independent young man. I got this Marco, don’t worry.” Eren grinned making other nearly losing control as he dropped the cleaning rug and embraced surprised brunet into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy you got to choose what you wanted. I really hope you will become the person you want!” former valet still couldn’t believe that merely months ago he was sewing him a dress for the last night of so called freedom as a royalty.

“Wow Marco… it’s alright I’ll be careful… just…” boy gasped for air “…let me breathe.”

 

Freckled teen immediately released him while mumbling apologies for acting so protectively.

Few moments of awkward silence passed as Eren made the final check before leaving for the barracks since his tasks were completed.

 

“Are you done for today too?” brunet’s head peeked through half closed-doors.

“I still need to deliver dinner to the stable boys. They had pretty rough day today.” Marco took a whole basket of freshly prepared bread “You don’t need to wait for me, so go ahead and have a good night sleep.”

“Are you sure?” boy felt a bit guilty for hitting the hay while Marco would need to be stuck with certain someone.

“It won’t take too long and besides I have something to discuss with Jean.” he replied as he already heading towards the opposite hallway.

“Alright then, good night.” Eren mumbled, finally leaving the pretty much empty kitchen.

 

Racing through the torcher-only lightened it was quite difficult to see anything so it was no surprise that boy soon bumped into a back of a taller person. Due to uniform Eren guess he was a squad leader, this making him stand up straight in solute.

 

“Sir, I apologize for my intrusion!” he said, afraid of punishment if the person was in fact the same one who kicked him out of soldier’s position in fury.

“No problem… Eren?” two illuminating circles on man’s face were enough to tell his identity.

“Goggles?” from how close he was to Hanji’s friend, Eren grew used to talk with him without formalities “Did I screw up something again?”

“No, no… fortunately not.” man fixed his trademark accessory “Though I have one more task for you.”

“What is it?” boy sighed at the fact that his tasks just wouldn’t end.

“Heat up enough water for a bathtub and then deliver it to squad leaders’ quarters. I would send you a helping hand, but unfortunately others on cleaning duty are too busy with fixing the part of cave.” he instructed him, Eren figuring out how to deliver all this in a fastest time limit “After you’re done with that, I swear you’re free for tonight.”

“Thank you Goggles.” brunet went into the opposite direction towards the nearest so called water-room. In order to provide water, one of the nearby springs was installed into pretty smart system of wooden canals, each leading to different parts of the cave where water-rooms were located. That way water was always provided, cutting off the suspicion of constant water deliver from the outside.

 

Getting close to canal, Eren began scooping buckets of water that were to be carried towards the heating source.

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

Day wasn’t one of the best, at least in stable boys’ point of view. Not only had the unexpected storm forced them to cancel the training before scheduled, a part of the cave where stables were was damaged by some of the younger horses that were not yet trained to ignore the loud lightning strikes. That caused them to scatter around, putting a huge burden on stable boys who had to go collect them in stormy conditions.

 

When Marco appeared with still warm bread, they were more than grateful to finally eat something after the whole day of difficult horse riding. Some even managed to mumble a quick thank you before consuming their late dinner.

Seeing two loafs of bread left, freckled teen realized that Jean didn’t come to get his share of dinner. Asking for him, one of stable boys directed him back to the stalls. Taking the bread with him, Marco headed exactly there slightly worried when hearing noises coming from there.

 

“There, there… you’ll be alright.” Jean gently whispered to the young mare while brushing her back as the frightened animal panted.

“Jean? Are you busy?” Marco said quietly not to scare the mare any more.

“Almost done.” he replied, continuing with moderating action “This girl here was found last. Be careful though, she may snap if frightened again.”

 

Freckled teen smiled at the rare sight of Jean being so gentle. He had known him for years, usually met with his hothead attitude or overall honesty of always telling what was on his mind. But with horses or for those few weeks with new recruits, Jean turned out to be a far different person and he was sure that the Survey Corps turned both him and Eren into someone they wanted to be.

As soon as he was done grooming Jean reached for the offered food, gulping it down piece by piece.

 

“So how’s that suicidal bastard doing?” Jean asked more out of curiosity than concern.

“It’s almost hilarious to see you how interested are you him since you tell everyone of how much you hate him.” freckled teased despite knowing it wasn’t the good idea.

“I have to carry him back after he nearly dropped dead from that test training! Of course I want to know if he’s even capable of handling things on his own!” temper of the ash-brown haired began showing.

 

It wasn’t sure if the act was just plain stupid or just the cause of Jean being unable to control his outburst. The sudden noise made the very same mare, which was calmed down by him just minutes ago, back into the same rage of fear as before.

Marco who was closer to the raging animal nearly got kicked by her front hoofs if it weren’t for Jean who out of sudden kept himself together as he pushed him away in time. Mare kept making noises mixed with pants, but eventually calmed down. In order to not get her frightened again for certain both teens stayed quiet and didn’t dare to move a muscle if at least for couple of more minutes. Ash-brown haired studied the movements of the animal to make sure it won’t do the same again. From the relaxed breathing and lack of shivers, he guessed it was alright to move.

“I’m sorry about that, here let me help you up Mar…” Jean grew silent when actually realizing in just what kind of position him and Marco were stuck in for god-unknown-amount of time.

 

Due to being pushed away, freckled teen was on his back while other was practically lying over him. To make it even more awkward Jean’s leg was stuck right between Marco’s thighs, pressing against his crotch. Stable boy’s face flushed in the clear red, too frozen to do anything about it.

Black haired on the other hand just laid there with usual expression, waiting for other to confirm it was safe to move.

 

“Is it over or we have to wait a bit longer?” Marco asked as it was nothing, speechless Jean still caught in the uncomfortable moment “Are you alright? You look like you have a fever.”

 

Damm why couldn’t he move? One part of him wanted to kick his dirty mind while other demanded to stay as he was. He never felt like this about Marco before, not in the million years. The pure crush he had had on Eren was an ancient history, not to mention he was unaware Eren was actually a guy and a royalty. The two reasons his very first love was unreachable.

But what about Marco? Jean always thought about him and Armin as the fellow servants who were in the same boat as him, taking care of a troubling prince. But why he felt so different towards Marco in a way he only felt towards the crush version of Eren?

 

Marco was just a good friend of his, right? And kind unconditionally. And understanding when he complained about the littlest problem he was dealing with. And… loving whenever he was upset? And… the only… person… on the whole world… who cared for him more than for himself?

 

He had no idea just what in him changed after he had gotten here, free of duties that may cost him a job, to see him in such a way. Something inside him kept growing, warm feeling spreading across his chest until it hit him and took control of his body.

 

Decisively and fast he leant forward as he gently grabbed Marco’s wrists, keeping them away from his face.

 

“Jean…?” freckled teen was still confused of what was going on, his voice as innocent as ever.

“Shut up and stay still before I change my mind.” Jean struggled to say it without stuttering, body moving on its own.

 

With nothing more to keep him back, he pressed his lips against Marco’s, feeling that soft part. After the first deep kiss, another followed and soon counting was no longer needed. The whole time Jean was afraid that Marco would find him disgusting for claiming him like that or worse never want to talk with him ever again. If that really was the case, he at least wanted to taste those lips as many times as possible.

 

Though it seemed fate was on his side as the kisses became less one-sided and other’s arms wrapping around him. Marco was confused, but knew well just how much it meant to Jean, giving in the every touch he made. When they were both finally satisfied and exhausted from the action, neither had any idea of how much time did it pass. Other stable boys have long gone back to their beds only the dripping rain and quiet sounds of sleeping horses were heard.

 

“Took you long enough.”  Marco grinned as he caressed Jean’s still blushing cheek.

“Marco… how…” now ash-brown haired was confused “…can you be so fucking calm about this?”

“Because I know now that you have feelings for me for certain. I was afraid to confirm it.” despite being calm, his heart was beating wildly.

“Marco you… you fucking bastard! Why you’ve never told me? I… I was fucking scared that you’d hate me for it!” Jean grabbed his shoulders, eyes practically watering from the rush of emotions.

“Jean, I would never hate you, in any case you’d hate me.” former valet got into sitting position “I didn’t want to rush in when you were still under such pressure. I knew you had trouble when dealing with your first broken heart and even years later when you’d still look after it. ”

“But why? Why do you put up with me when you deserve far better?” Jean wiped away any tear that dared to come out.

“There’s not a single rule preventing me from choosing you and besides… no one can judge what better is.” freckled teen wrapped his hands around shivering form next to him “I love you Jean… with all your flaws and mistakes. They make you what you are.”

 

Enough said Marco was the one to return him the kiss and all the cuddling that came with it.

 

“Damm that was supposed to be my line.” Jean mumbled before being lost in a set of loving touches.

 

When it was time for them to part, ash-brown haired insisted for freckled one to stay the night with him. Despite the whole horde of reasons why not (others noticing, uncomfortable place to sleep, cold and Marco’s duty to be clean as a cook) they found more of them why yes. Duo found a cozy corner in the stable filled with fresh straw and used, but warm blanket. As they lay next to each other, they felt the shared warmness and immediately fell asleep.

 

For once Jean was ready to let his feelings go, embracing the person he cared for the most in his arms.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Carrying a bucket after a bucket never felt so sleepy. When Eren finally reached the squad leader’s room, bucket with steamy water in each hand, he hardly got to know whose it was. From the inside they were the same so he really didn’t bother to whom it belonged. He firstly poured the hot water into the bathtub inside the bathroom, closely connected to the bedroom, and then proceeded to mix it with cold water so the temperature could be adjustable. Water still too hot Eren nearly cursed when he needed to collect one more bucket of water.

Majority of Survey Corps with an exception of guards on the night watch were all in their soft beds when he had to scoop the icy water. After he would be done with this, only his own bed was in his thoughts, looking cozier and warmer the closer he was to finish the task.

 

Water was at last warm enough and approaching steps could only confirm that whoever demanded a stupid bubbly bath practically in the middle of night was close. If it weren’t for someone high ranked, Eren would’ve probably given him a piece of his mind. Sounding as the clothes were being discarded, brunet was lost in the thought of what to do in case the person was nude and would be angered for no privacy.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but your bath is… ready…” brunet kept his eyes closed for the most of the time, but when accidently winking he noticed pretty short and well build figure. Of course, how could he not recognize the number 8 on the door (rooms were marked by numbers since squad leaders were being switched all the time). Was he really that dreadful that he didn’t see the spotless room or even the hand-written books on the bookshelf?

 

“Levi! I thought you were still on the mission!” Eren was mostly surprised, though the tiredness that previously kept him down was no longer there.

“Sorry for breaking it to you, brat, but the shitty weather caused us to come back early since we couldn’t complete the mission in such conditions. Now where’s my fucking bath? I need to wash all this shit off me.” man was as grumpy as always, but to Eren he sounded as the biggest sweetheart.

 

No longer than now boy realized Levi was soaked to the bone, mud covering most of his uniform as well as drops of blood that didn’t seem as his own. Still dazzled from the unexpected reunion Eren rather showed him the prepared bath first and then gave him his usual welcome-back-hugs-and-kisses. As much as he wanted to just be lost on Levi’s arms, boy preferred to stay away from Captain, especially when he was grumpy, meaning feeling-like-shit-mood.

 

When Levi got to the bathroom he was already in his underwear only, dirty clothes thrown in the laundry bin. Now to think of it, former prince had never seen him without shirt let alone pants. And boy of how much perfection they hid. Well-toned muscles looked like a perfect piece of art, just like statues from ancient times. The magnificent six-pack was probably a result of countless sit-ups, biceps of push-ups and athletic legs of never ending miles. Eren tried working out ever since coming here, although he hardly made any progress.

He truly hoped the promised training with Levi and Goggles would help him get in the top shape, well not as perfect as Levi’s but at least to the point where he would look less like a flat-chested-female. He would be called names during the showers, though neither of the soldiers could put one and one together and connect him with passed away princess Eren. Even though his name raised suspicion a bit, no one except for Levi, Hanji, Isabel and Farlan saw him as a princess, so they only teased him with girly names and feminine appearance.

 

“Oi brat, you coming or not?” man called startling him to the point of flinching.

“Coming where?” Eren wasn’t sure if he just misheard him and black haired actually said “leaving”.

“To bath of course, you look as shitty as ever too.” Levi set the buckets for pre-wash before the actual bath “You can use my towel if you didn’t bring your own.”

“But… I already washed myself… and I can’t take a bath with you.” Eren was surprised by the fact.

“Says who?” Levi already prepared two sponges and unused bar of soap and since boy didn’t answer he tapped on the edge of bathtub against which he was leaning himself “Now strip and get your pretty ass here, before water turns cold.”

 

Seeing no harm done due to the lateness of night and inviting warmth of the bath, Eren followed man’s lead. After all he wasn’t breaking any rules and simply done what he was “ordered” to do, although the real problem of situation showed when he has started stripping.

While he hadn’t given a fuck if he was naked back at kingdom Maria, Levi was a whole new level. He felt so exposed, not only physically, but mentally as well. With each removed cloth, his cheeks turned redder until only his underwear was left. Eren’s shaky hands carefully proceeded to take it off, eyes stuck together like they could somehow cover up his shyness.

Hands covering his manhood he stepped into the bathroom where Levi was already rubbing the soap against the sponge, ready for cleaning. Before reaching for the other sponge, a warning thought went through his mind.

 

“What if Commander Erwin sees us?” Eren tried hard not to panic, but he would felt really embarrassed if their relationship would be discovered like this.

“Don’t worry, Erwin is much too occupied with paperwork to snoop around and besides if he won’t be distracted by work alone, he will be by Armin?” Levi said with a slight grin.

“What? Are Commander and Armin…” second time shock was written all over Eren’s face since coming to Levi’s room.

“Yeah, apparently Eyebrows actually isn’t as sophisticated, not-wanting-to-be-in-relationship man as everyone is imagining him. Shitty Glasses said they’re in his study all the time even though no additional work was done in there. Whenever she would ask that mushroom head what’s going on in there he would have different stupid excuse.” began scrubbing his arms, looking towards Eren “Speaking of which, get over here so I can wash your back since you’ve obviously made a poor job at it.”

 

Still as red as tomato, brunet leaned against the bathtub, setting his back towards the black haired who immediately began cleaning his back. Being used to gently and slow motions Marco would make when cleaning him, the rough precise and overly fast motions felt as Levi was using a hedgehog instead of sponge. By the time man was done, Eren felt as he lost an entire layer of skin though what was removed was merely dirt and sweat that was gathering due to boy not washing it enough.

 

“Take care of the rest on your own, brat. You have to learn it sometime.” man poured now tepid water over himself, brunet trying hard not to look away from now shiny muscles.

 

Eren nodded as he proceeded to wash other body parts, hair being the last. It was much easier now that it was so short. It felt airy around his neck plus care for it wasn’t that difficult since no matter what he did the hair stayed partly messy if not spikey. While he pay attention to last few details on his body, Levi already got in, relaxing at the warmth. Boy was soon to follow even though he still had second thoughts about doing this. Not that he was against it or something, his body felt really weird for some reason as something other than blood was rushing through his system.

 

Sliding in the bath at the opposite part of bathtub, Eren was met with Levi’s now slightly less grumpy face. A miracle what could cleanliness do the man who practically hated everything else not related to it.

Their legs were touching due to bathtub being not too small yet not big enough for two people. Other than rare secret summer trips to the pond former prince had never before taken a bath with someone (Marco only washed him, never actually joining him in the bathtub). So naturally, he had no idea what was his supposed to do.

Talk? Play with the soapy bubbles? Splash Levi with water? (though he’d rather not tempt the fate)

 

“Come here.” black haired nudged at the spot right next to himself, between his legs “It’s awkward to look at you like that.”

 

Seeing no reason why not, Eren was there pressing his back against Levi’s toned muscles while man threw his arms around brunet, pressing him close like a huge rag doll. One hand holding him as the other gently caressed his chest.

 

“Fuck, have you’ve been bathing in milk for having such smooth skin?” for the tenth time black haired slid his hand over and over tender texture.

“At least two times per week with addition rose petals.” Eren replied bluntly.

“I was actually kidding.” Levi almost laughed of how spoiled his brat actually was “But your skin really is impressive. I bet other princesses would kill for it.”

“Well they can freely have it. I’ve never really wanted it in the first place.” brunet scowled at the thought of princesses other than Mikasa.

“Hey don’t waste it away, it makes you so beautiful. I could caress it the whole night.” black haired pressed the kiss on his temple.

“But it was always the one of many things that held me back.” Eren still didn’t like the idea of being compared to his previous self.

“It makes you of who you are and I love you in the whole package for it. You’re special, so don’t ever think you’re your own obstacle.” his hand slipped lower down the boy’s body “Who says you can’t be both a good fighter and beautiful? You can already have both or reclaim the other in future.”

 

Eren relaxed against touches that were gentle at first, but the more Levi touched him, weirder he felt inside of his member. It was strangely familiar to what Reiner done to him except for that time, pain and violation was all he felt. With his Captain he felt more affection than he ever did with anyone. The feeling couldn’t be described more than simply good.

As the minutes passed Eren could hardly tell where he was touched; everywhere just felt so incredibly good. Though the unknown feeling felt weirder the more Levi touched his genitals.

 

“Levi… can I use the toilet? I think I have to take a leak.” brunet felt a bit uncomfortable at the request.

“Are you certain or did you just mistake it for an erection?” man’s eyebrows wiggled at the confused face that other made since he attempted exactly that.

“Ere…what?” Eren failed to repeat it, Levi not even blinking from surprise.

“You know release, jerking off, masturbating… the kind of thing you brats do all the time.” black haired didn’t like one bit where that was going.

“I’ve never heard about such a thing.” boy scratched his head, the need for using the toilet fading away “I don’t do anything with my member.”

 

Now that was worrisome and it was fairly difficult for Levi to continue.

 

“Do you know at all how babies are made?” with a gulp down only this question came when seeking for an answer.

“Well a woman and man love each other and they get a baby. But what does it have to do with the weird feeling in here?” brunet pointed towards his crotch.

“Yeah, but do you know what needs to be done to get a baby? I mean there are lots of couples who love each other, but they don’t have babies.” embarrassment in man’s tone of voice just grew.

“Woman can’t always have a baby?” Eren was a bit lost where everything was going for the sake of what he felt in a freaking dick.

“Eren do you even know what sex means?” black haired held his head, wishing that conversation never started.

“Yeah it’s an expression for rougher love making. You know when two people kiss and start touching and all.” Eren felt unease, remembering the night Reiner toyed with his body “But it’s only for people who truly love each other.”

 

Levi face-palmed at the naivety that former prince was carrying around. Did no one, repeat, no one ever told him at the age of sixteen how the one of the most basic life processes worked in the real life? Even the ten year olds from farms were familiar with it due to the needed knowledge of how to take care of the cattle.

Shit, he really wasn’t ready to describe a complete virgin of how those things worked. At that point not even the birds and the bees talk wouldn’t work. The whole thing was rather to be left to Hanji who would probably be more than happy to explain this stuff to the clueless kid. Sex talk just wasn’t his thing, especially with someone who didn’t know the true purpose of having a dick.

 

For goodness sakes, Eren misinterpreted what sex was in the first place. For him it was just two loving people being together and making each other feeling good… which wasn’t far from the truth. Come to think of it, he could play by these cards.

 

“Say would you let me show you what exactly was I talking about before with you? Don’t worry I won’t hurt you, I’ll only make you feel good, alright?” Levi tried to return to the topic that started the whole mess “If you feel uncomfortable about anything, just tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Okay…” boy nodded at the strange introduction of what Levi had in store for him.

 

To be honest black haired already had lost of plans prepared for him. He was aware Eren might not be experienced in this area, but to not knowing a thing… that might be harder than expected. Going slow was going to be quite a challenge, considering Levi wanted nothing more than claim that pretty booty of Eren’s as his.

 

Though that didn’t mean he had no self-control. His fingers massaging the soft flesh of Eren’s member, feeling it grow hard by each stroke. Eren was moaning at the new sensation, not complaining even when weird feeling from before joined. As one hand worked on the member other drew circles around the nipples. They grew hard as well, drawing quiet, soft sounds from brunet. For couple of times Levi was sure that the brunet sounded exactly like a kitten if not cuter when moaning when being surrounded by so much pleasure for the very first time. Water grew cold, though from the extreme blushing in Levi’s hands, it somehow still remained tepid.

 

“Levi… I… something’s coming…” boy wasn’t sure what was going on, but whatever it was it was freaking him out.

“Hold on…” fortunately Levi knew what was happening as he lifted him out of the water with the hand still on Eren’s member, continuing with strokes. It was only a matter of seconds before boy came, white liquid dripping down. Eren panted more, feeling as he had just done something exhausting, but for some reason it felt incredibly good when releasing whatever the white stuff was.

 

In the meanwhile Levi wrapped him in a warm towel after cleaning up seed off his stomach. Brunet was shivering a bit, though with constant kisses on his forehead and temples it warmed him up. Once he was completely dry, man help him put on one of his old shirts and then carried him bridal style towards the bed.

 

“Did you like it?” black haired asked while drying himself of, boy still a little lost in a sensation.

“It felt good… and strange.” Eren mumbled, curling into the ball like an adorable puppy.

“You’ll get used to it eventually, after all today was your first time.” Levi put on his sleep wear.

“I have to go back… to barracks… and go to sleep.” brunet’s words no longer made sense after repeating everything all over again.

“Brat you’re in no condition to go back like that this. You’re staying here.” man got closer to the warm body on his bed “It’s my day off anyway so nobody will bother us, not tonight, not tomorrow.”

 

Eren immediately snuggled close to his beloved, inhaling the freshness of just washed hair. Despite the incredible feeling, cuddling was still his favorite activity to spend with Levi. Just listening to his heartbeat calmed him down, knowing he was in safe and powerful hands.

 

“You know… if you’ll spoil me too much… I might revert back to the princess.” Eren joked, man smacking his forehead before placing a soft kiss on the very same spot.

“I better tough your bratty ass up as soon as possible then.” black haired teased, earning a scowling face from the youngster  “I believe Goggles already told you about the little plan we put up for you. Two hours of training before you start with your work, one hour during the lunch break, again two in the afternoon and lastly two hours of training before you go to sleep. I expect you’re a ready for some discipline.

“I am!” boy saluted in laying down position, tiredness soon getting him.

“Are you ready for one more round before the sleep?” Eren didn’t understood what exactly round meant, but he wanted to prove he was ready for anything.

“Like before, if you have enough just tell me and I’ll stop.” he said, brunet nodding in confidence.

 

This time Levi began with rougher approach, kissing Eren everywhere he could while caressing his half-hard nipples. Lips, neck, shoulders, wrists and even directly on sensitive nipples. The kisses went lower and lower until they reached nearly erect member.

Instead of fingers brunet felt something warmer… and wetter. Taking a glimpse of what was happening boy was surprised to see Levi use his tongue. For some reason it looked dirty, but when the sensation returned Eren didn’t mind it at all.

 

It felt far gentle and before he knew it, his member was wrapped by man’s mouth, sucking it as it was a melting ice. Eren moaned louder, praying it wasn’t too loud for other squad leaders to hear. His body acted on its own when finger clenched into fists and legs feeling as they were made of jelly.

 

Levi didn’t stop sucking, only speeding up when he saw in how close to climax Eren was. Caressing his balls along with the growing erection, threating to come any minute, boy’s head was twisting and turning, pleasure overcoming all of his senses.

 

“It fe… feels… so good… don’t stop.” even brunet himself wasn’t sure what he was saying. Man continued with fast rhythm until he heard the similar moan mixed with meowing, meaning Eren was close. Not minding when semen was slightly dripping in his mouth, Levi swallowed it all, tasting the salty fluid, somehow tasting the same as Eren.

 

“I… I… love…you.” boy yelped as he came, throwing his arms around man’s neck as soon as he was done “Is… that sex…?”

“It’s one form of it and you were actually right when you described it. When two people make love a bit roughly and yet they make sure to make each other feel good. You felt good right now didn’t you?” he petted his head, looking at the flushed cheeks full of the pretty pink.

“I did… but I don’t know if you did. It looked like as I was the only one who actually enjoyed.” for a second he nearly felt guilty for Levi doing all the work “I want to make you feel good too, like you did with me.”

“I already feel good because you’re here with me. Your presence calms my I-feel-like-shit mood.” Eren thought about when he returned from the mission, looking grumpy and yet he didn’t show it.

“Will you teach me more?” boy was back in the embrace of his Captain.

“If you give everything I got when you train with me, I might show you a trick or two.” man made sure the blanket covered them both, before blowing the oil lantern, light leaving them in darkness.

“Deal.” Eren grinned as he closed his enormous green eyes in which man was staring ever since arriving back.

 

 

…

 

 

In the next week a lot of changes were seen everywhere in Survey Corps. Jean and Marco were spotted many times together, either holding hands or quietly whispering to each other, one of them always laughing. Armin on the other hand wasn’t seen as much, but Eren guessed the same scenario was happening behind Commander Erwin’s locked study doors.

 

When hearing of his lack of knowledge in sex education Hanji put him through many various lectures to help him catch up with others. Two hours later and boy was open-mouthed, shocked and surprised of so many things he didn’t know before. How the fuck was Levi’s member supposed to fit his tiny butthole? Or the fact of his condition to be able to carry children was even more concerning. The normal way at least made sense. Fortunately Hanji was very patient person and explained everything, even dozen times if needed.

So much new information caused him to have nearly the same talk with Levi (there goes his plan of putting everything on Hanji) before he was ready for the next sexual intercourse.

 

As for the actual training, both Goggles and Levi were surprised at his enthusiasm. Like both had warned, it wasn’t easy. He had to get up before the sun rise, starting with the set of high jumps, push-ups and sit-ups. Levi would join him on the jog right next to the sea as the sun rose, both having a break when watching it. During the lunch break, weights joined the heavily packed schedule along with tasks involving walking up and down the stairs or lifting heavy objects that came during the afternoon.

 

For the last training before the sleep, Levi studied the progress and according to it, made him do what he lacked to do during the day.

 

Like expected it was difficult at firsts, but the more he done, more his muscles strengthened and stamina improved.

 

Besides all this Levi taught him some usable techniques as well such as balance. Every morning he would need to stand on one leg on a thin wooden pole. It may seem stupid however it was indispensable when it came to 3DMG and close combat.

 

 

….

 

 

As the testing came Eren was fired up, prepared to face any challenge, only this time he was prepared. Hike felt like the morning walk, so it was no surprise boy made it into soldier’s position. He endured few more tests until it was for certain he truly had the soldier’s heart.

 

By how fast he improved he dared to challenge even Mikasa. Besides his capabilities, his physical appearance changed greatly. What was once long silk brown hair was now short, slightly messy mop of wild hair. Pale skin gradually tanned from the time he spent outside. Not to forget the slowly forming muscles, result of his training.

 

That’s right he became a soldier as his own person, Eren Yeager.

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

Eren and Levi were both having a day off, man going through some documents as boy read a book on his bed. Most of others were in dining hall, wolfing down dinner, leaving those quarters completely empty.

 

“Levi?” brunet closed the book, going towards the secret cupboard where all of his personal belongings were.

“What is it brat?” black haired turned away from the pile of papers.

“Can I play a song for you?” Eren brought his trusted violin out of it, the polished wood illuminating the light from the oil lantern.  

“Stage is all yours.” Levi gave him one of his rare smiles.

 

Violin on his shoulder and bow ready, boy fell deep in his mind, one part holding the melody as the other put the lyrics in his beautiful voice.

 

**(insert music here)**

 

_It was like a golden cage_

_Now It's painful for me_

_Because nobody wants be behind bars_

_I read your first letter_

_It was strange for me_

_I couldn’t see your face_

_I couldn’t hear your voice_

_Remember the day we met_

_And it was strange to me_

_Because nobody wants to be the in cage_

_Remember a day we met_

_It was joyful for me_

_I could see your face_

_I could hear your voice_

_(humming)_

_Can't look back_

_I will never go back_

_Can't be afraid_

_This life is behind me_

_So once again_

_I don’t know who I am_

_The peaceful times have made me weak_

_So you can't fly if you never try_

_You told me… Oh, long ago_

_But you left the wall_

_Outside the gate_

_So my new life began at last_

_I was the bird in cage_

_Now I’m no longer bound_

_Because I no longer am the caged bird_

_Remember the escape_

_Now it's strange for me_

_You gave me your wings_

_And taught me the flight_

_Remember the day I flew_

_It was hard for me_

_Because nobody wants to be hurt_

_Remember a day we dreamt_

_To never be apart_

_To see your face_

_And listen to your voice_

_Song for the two of us_

_Oh give me your strength_

_Because life is too short_

_Song for the two of us_

_I wanna be brave like you_

_So now I fly because I tried_

_You told me… how to grow my wings_

_Now I left the wall_

_Outside the gate_

_So more than ever, I’m free_

_It was like golden cage_

_But it’s not painful for me_

_Because I no longer am afraid_

_Remember I grew strong_

_Now it's strange for me_

_I only see your face_

_I only hear your voice_

_Remember the day I failed_

_It was painful for me_

_Because nobody wants to be the last_

_Remember a day I failed_

_It was sorely for me_

_But you were beside me_

_And you believed in me_

_(humming)_

When Eren finished, opening his emerald eyes he found Levi right in front of him, arms around his waist, holding him close. There was wetness dripping down his neck, confused if it was just his own sweat or actually Levi’s tears.

 

Man never shared his true emotions with anyone, but for Eren he was ready to make an exception. Why wouldn’t he? Boy in front of him was a miracle, the little bird released from his cage.

 

“Thank you for coming to my life.” Levi embraced him tight, tears forcing themselves out.

“Thank you for giving me wings I needed.” Eren didn’t need much before his tears literally burst from his big eyes.

 

 

Wings strengthened, wings earned, wings accepted.

 

Eren was truly ready for the first given mission.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cage still waited wide opened for the little bird to return. Traps appeared around it, to snatch it if getting too close.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have it, not ending by a cliffhanger :P 
> 
> Goggles is an actual SNK character, appears briefly during the fight with Female Titan in the forest. I thought he'd make a good mentor figure to Eren. :D
> 
> The whole reason why it took so long is basically becuase I had quite difficulty writing it since this chapter was supposed to be some kind of filler between escape and major event happening later. But I got so many ideas that I ended up with incredibly long chapter that I had to split in two. So one more filler and then the shit gets real.
> 
> Also I've never written smut before and believe it or not it's literally a pain in the ass to write. I'm completely okay with reading it and making notes for it, but getting into all those details? At some of the times I nearly started bumping my head in the wall for how hard it was. Fortunately I came to idea that I turn Eren into complete virgin, team up with him and together we will eventually got through the trouble of smut. :D
> 
> Btw was is written alright? Would you want to see more of it in the following chapters? Share your opinion for the better next chapter :D 
> 
> The music is actually from Attack on Titan OST - piano version of Reluctant Heroes - the lyrics were partly changed for the sake of the story. It can actually be sung with that melody and I know that it was supposed to be a violin but pretend piano is violin (it's one of my favorite versions). Idea of the song came when I sang it one time on karaoke and I accidently said "Song for the two of us" instead of " Song for reluctant heroes" so one thing pretty much led to another.
> 
> No certain date for the next chapter, but I'll try to finish it in 2-3 weeks.
> 
> Until then guys, thank you again for all your awsome support.


	7. Missing Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First mission is getting close, but some strange events get in between it.
> 
>  
> 
> Includes smut, for those who want to skip it, it begins and ends with *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... it's been a while since I updated and for that I apologize. There were several things going on, including myself being a bridesmaid on my sister's wedding, studying and getting a driver's licence. 
> 
> Also due to my shortage of time for writing, I kinda tried out a new tactic. I usually write everything or at least a bigger part in one go and then fix it a bit, though this time I write it little by little, meaning each day a few lines and mostly a page. Result - another freaking detailed chapter that consisted of 50+ Word Format pages that I have to again split into two O_O"
> 
> Either way I better shut up and let you read and leave everything else for ending notes.

Another day, pretty much the same as the day before and day before the yesterday, was coming to an end, soldiers getting ready for sleep as leaders were up for evening meetings. Levi was headed for one just now, holding a handful of paperwork he had been requested to go through for past few hours. Survey Corps had been collecting various information and supplies throughout their missions along with forming alliances with villages, towns and even smaller kingdoms. The latter was mostly thanks to Queen of Utopia who despite looking like any gentle girl was able to lead her people better than any other King alone. Queen Historia was just the right charisma that any kingdom needed, her being both powerful with the set of carefully chosen advisors as well as charming in way anyone couldn’t refused her.

Although help from royalty gave them lots of advantages, they were still far from the original goal which was the main reason Survey Corps was formed. Erwin Smith with his right hand Mike Zacharius and few more leaders used to be part of Sina’s own elite guards, giving up their hearts for the sake of the most powerful kingdom’s good. For years they had believed they were doing the right thing, but once they’d seen the truth with their own eyes they had started to doubt. Doubts had soon turned into rebellion until they’d made a decision to take matters into their own hands. Staging their own deaths as the first step, it was how Survey Corps came to be.

Years passed and the group of rebellious individuals became one the biggest and most influential criminal organizations.

 

“On time as always.” Levi heard when entered assembly room, seeing only Erwin on the head of the table “Others will be here shortly, please take a seat.”

 

Meeting room was one of the places with restricted entry, only commanders and high ranked squad leaders able to enter due to secured information they were sharing in it. Should it get in wrong hands, the Survey Corps would have to carry out one of the emergency plans, including the instant evacuation of all members, burning up the evidences such as reports, scatter over the kingdoms as much as possible and remain hidden until it was safe enough.

Though a person standing only few inches away from Erwin wasn’t part of either of the two groups who were allowed inside. Short and scrawny figure, strict posture and the puffy blond hair belonged only to one person Levi knew well.

 

“May I ask what is Arlet doing here?” despite knowing the obvious Levi asked.

“He helped with the strategy that we’re going to discuss today and besides he partly represents his grandfather, the Bookeeper who used to be part of this group. Arlet has proven his trust enough to join the meetings and besides his skills outsmart the majority of the strategists.” Erwin said with slightly more determination as the boy nervously hung the numerous maps on the wall.

“Relax it’s not as I doubt him or something.” Levi’s eyes landed on the boy who flinched like he was actually touched “It’s been a while since you got an assistant and the puff head looks more than reliable for that position.”

 

Erwin seemed as he was going to add up something, but people started coming in room before he could open his mouth. The rest of the meeting went on about the upcoming missions, mostly for gathering information from inside of the Sina kingdom and collecting supplies due to the bigger number of trainees. The whole time Levi sat with crossed arms, talking only when asked for opinion for which he mostly agreed. His eyes were on the blond commander, watching his every gesture as studying the next move he’d make. There was something off about him, though it wasn’t that obvious or just wasn’t that big of a deal. Armin on the other hand was quite nervous when presenting the strategy, voice shaking to the point of needing a quick break, Erwin taking over.

Slight pat on boy’s shoulder also didn’t go unnoticed as well as the encouraging whisper of kind words. Hanji sure wasn’t kidding when telling her suspicions about the two of them, though if love was merely platonic or something more stilled bugged him.

Ever since becoming a part of Survey Corps Levi found Erwin as a pretty serious man with clear goals and no place for emotional boundaries. There were even rumors about him being forever single due to the fact that he was fully prepared to die and not wanting to leave a crying lover behind. Man was surely a mystery that Levi was yet to solve.

 

Eventually the meeting came to an end, all important decisions made and discussions finished with satisfying conclusions. Everyone except for Erwin and Armin headed for their bedrooms as the duo stayed to tidy up the table. Actually it was the blond who done all the work, other merely observing his deliberate movements when arranging the reports and rolling up the maps. Putting away a pile of papers, Armin was met by the tall figure of the Commander, his eyes puzzled at what was he to do.

 

“Arlet.” man stated simply, receiving a listening look from the boy “May I ask you some questions that are… rather personal?”

 

Blond nodded assuring as always since he trusted Erwin with all his heart. After all it was thanks to him that his grandfather, his only family left, was well and under high protection.

 

“It’s about the trainee that I believe is close to you, Eren Yeager.” man started, Armin hoping to be a question to be avoidable with evadable lie “His paperwork states he’s from the Shinganshima kingdom close to the one from where you, Marco Bodt and Jean Kirtstein are from, but when I went through Shingashima’s census survey, no such name was listed anywhere. Not that I have anything against Yeager, who recently became an excellent soldier under Corporal Levi’s command, but unclear backgrounds such as this had caused us grave losses in the past. I’m asking you, a grandson of one of our most loyal members, to explain to me what is to Yeager’s true background, more than merely a friend who tagged along when you decided to join Survey Corps.”

 

Questions such as these were expected though Armin wasn’t sure if time of nearly four months after joining the Survey Corps meant good or bad. Erwin was said to be the greatest strategist ever walking down the earth, so him figuring out right now was either unusual or just a part of the stalling game. In any case they were still not ready for the entire truth despite knowing Commander would figure out sooner or later. The mission was approaching and he didn’t want any unpleasant rumors to spread, blowing up Eren’s perfect cover at the same time as giving up his loyalty.

 

“I can’t say much, but the thing about Eren is that he’s hiding… from someone in Sina. Also you won’t be able to find any information regarding his past because all of it was erased for his safety.” Armin said as quietly as possible.

 

In any case he didn’t want to lie to Erwin, because firstly it wasn’t right and secondly it was hopeless if the man already knew everything about it. So former lecturer used outright lies, partly like a code since he knew Commander was smart enough to recognize it and make sure not to let them leave assembly room. Going back to the seemingly endless weeks when they were planning unnoticeable escape, he knew well if man had been familiar with a plan the following weeks of Eren getting used to the new life would never come. He was after all a royalty, person born with power that would be considered as a symbol of betrayal and rebellion in people’s eyes if they knew he joined a criminal organization.

 

Eren’s father, Grisha Yeager, used to be a lower noble, highly respected doctor before marrying Carla, former princess of Maria. In such cases people who became royalty through marrige had their pasts erased in order to enter the new life without any problems. Besides them also immigrants from fallen kingdoms and orphans chose to do so, giving Eren’s background an excuse. All pages and scrolls containing the surname Yeager had been so destroyed and any rare surviving relatives carrying that surname changed it by marriage, taking a different one.

 

“I see then…” Erwin put away the scrolls, watching other’s gesture, Armin not sure just what exactly was going on inside man’s brilliant mind, as he was requested to leave the room as well, neither if Commander was truly giving him hints of affection towards him all this time. Blond couldn’t tell, however he was unable to deny it as well.

 

 

 

 

After serious meeting, Levi could surely use certain someone’s company to cheer himself up before much awaited sleep. Not that the next day would be busy or anything, just a bunch of paperwork to go through concerning the last few preparations for the mission in less than a week. Mission itself wasn’t what worried him as for now, but more to what it would mean for little bird who’d just mastered the flight. Even though brunet showed a lot of promise in those past months, Levi hardly imagined him fighting without him around. He’d defend him until the last breath would leave his mouth, but that wasn’t what boy wanted.

 

If bird wants to fly let it fly, not taking it on your back as soon as it’s tired.

 

Making him feel weak was the last thing he wanted, but he’d still make sure to help him whenever Eren would truly need him.

 

Thinking about his brat took him back to the memory of teaching him close combat using a knife. At first the weapon would be constantly falling off his hands. Mere days ago Eren held it against Levi’s throat for the very first time. He was prepared and yet Levi wasn’t sure if he was prepared enough.

 

“Now you just make a spiral with your hand and he will understand to fly like that.” voices coming from the nest cave confirmed he wasn’t entirely alone where he was headed.

“Like this?” sounds of flapping wings and laughter joined “Wow, he’s so talented to be able to fly like that at such speed.”

“Well he won’t do it for free.” man finally reached the cave with many openings, voice proven to belong to Farlan “Yan won’t do tricks if you don’t give him treats.”

“Right, right!” unforgettable giggle accompanied gentle words when Eren gave pieces of raw fish to the hawk currently on Farlan’s arm “How did you manage to teach him all those complicated flying techniques?”

“Little by little you come a long way they say… Yan was the same, even though he wasn’t as strong as he is now.” he scratched hawk’s reddish brown feathers, bird enjoying the strokes “I found him when he was still a fledgling, with a broken wing to add up. At first I wasn’t really sure if we should take him at all, but Isabel insisted and just look how well it had paid up. Of course it was difficult at the beginning since Yan’s wing needed to heal though he was quite a fighter.”

“All hawks are so amazing.” Eren’s eyes followed Yan’s short flight until it landed at the one of cave’s dents full of straw, acting as their nests.

 

By now Farlan noticed his childhood friend entering, crossing his fingers as boy was too busy with other hawks to notice him.

 

“Speaking of amazing… I believe someone wishes to talk with you in private.” he said with a grin, leaving the cave as soon as Levi entered.

 

The moment Eren saw his beloved, the everlasting emerald green in his eyes became even brighter if it was possible, wide smile making him even more beautiful. Man was about to start their free time routine when he noticed a scroll in one of boy’s hands and Petra in her usual armor meant for delivering messages.

 

“Reporting to your sister?” he watched other putting the rolled paper into the backpack tightly attached to hawk.

“I haven’t written to her for a while… and I just want her to know that I’m alright so she wouldn’t worry.” boy checked if everything was secured properly before taking the auburn feather hawk to the larger slit from which birds could exit and enter.

“I thought you think of those letters as the last concern on your to-do list.” Levi watched Petra taking off right towards the setting sun “And I know well that look on your face; deep down there’s something eating you and you my dear brat are hiding it away from me.”

 

Eren kept his eyes on disappearing dot in the darkening sky as it was currently the center of is interest, but in reality he was hiding from Levi’s prying words.

 

“You’re feeling homesick, aren’t you?” brunet nodded in surprise, trying not to act the same as had had the night of the ball when Levi had offered to take him away that instant.

“There’s no need of lying when it comes to you. Not only you’re a great writer; you’re capable of reading me like the most widely opened book.” boy gave a nervous laugh when he felt man’s arms from behind “I must be stupid to go back to the place which I tried so hard to leave since I was little.”

“Not at all.” Levi sighed caressing other’s chin “If you by some fucking miracle believe me, let me tell you I was the same.”

“You?! In a what way? Are you telling me you’re secretly a royalty as well?” uncontrollable thoughts surrounded his mind, black haired barely stopping him from making the loudest gasp.

“If I’m a royalty then pigs know how to fly and Erwin’s eyebrows are the tiniest thing on earth.” he scowled making Eren giggle “I meant the thing about being here and wanting to go to place that you once considered home.”

“You’ve never really told me about yourself before joining Survey Corps, so I don’t know.” boy turned face to face with black haired “What were you like when you were my age?”

“To be honest, a kind of brat I would gladly kick in the ass if it were possible now.” Levi snorted earning a surprised look from the brunet.

“Well you grew up into a grumpy cleaning freak so it makes more sense.” Eren teased, regretting when man dig hands into his soft ruffled hair, one of his ticklish spots.

 

The struggle of getting away from threatening hands prepared to tickle a shit out of him continued until the duo found themselves more and more away from the hawk cave. Taking a quick decision they were soon back in Levi’s room, tickling attempts turning into the ones of lust as he pressed him down on his bed, peeling pieces of clothes off his slender but slightly muscular body. Actions of foreplay used to be very surprising and rough for him at first, but as soon as he had learnt to relax and trust Levi, Eren gradually became used to the loving touches.

 

“What did you want to tell me about being homesick?” brunet slightly interrupted their moment though Levi didn’t stop while talking.

“I’ve never known my parents so I partly grew up on streets partly travelling from kingdom to kingdom with this guy who had taught me everything I know. Then one day he just left me in some shitty town where I stayed. On streets there’s no one who can you trust, even years after when you memorize the whole fucking thing. I seriously hated that place and tried to leave as many times as possible, but without a horse or the right gear it was a suicide.” Levi’s hands moved underneath Eren’s shirt.

“How come?” boy listened, trying hard not to moan during the story.

“That shithole of a town was located right between a cliff and mountain area, if not for the dangerous paths you could get lost quite fast, finding only the way back to it. I was trapped and if it weren’t for Farlan and Isabel I don’t think I would be ever capable of forming a plan to finally escape it. With a help of those two’s mad though smart ideas we got out and soon we met Erwin and so became part of Survey Corps, leaving that place behind.” man stopped slightly when Eren gave him a puzzled look.

“I still don’t get it what it has to do with being homesick. That place doesn’t sound much of a home from the way you’ve described it.” boy nearly winced when feeling a tiny pinch on his side.

“Not at first. Just like you I’ve seen Survey Corps’s headquarters as the terrific home I’d have always desired to live in. But after couple of months I got this weird feeling as I was missing something. I’d sit at the same spot on the cliff for long fucking hours before realizing that my mad self was just trying to imitate the feeling I got whenever I would be back there staring at the trap of an ocean. As much as I hated that shitty town, I couldn’t just ignore it entirely. It held many memories I hated with passion, but in the end they’ve created a grumpy old man you know today.” his hands kept caressing boy’s side.

“And the one and only I love.” brunet smirked, making other do something that resembled a smile.

“It took me quite a time before I decided to head to the one place I avoided like a plague, however it was worth it. I let all of my fucking emotions out, cursing, kicking and even beating myself up until I finally got it. Now I no longer feel a need to return since I took what I needed and gave back things that were pulling me back there.” Levi’s grey eyes connected with emerald ones belonging to his brat while claiming his lips as the great ending to his story.

 

At first Eren wasn’t really aware of what was the black haired trying to tell him, though some of the details sounded far too familiar to him. Not only him, but Levi used to be a caged bird as well, however his cage wasn’t made of gold and decorated with jewels like Eren’s. No, it was a cage with rusty bars full of other ferocious birds eager to beat up any other bird who dared to fly.

 

Despite the pain and suffering coming from that filthy cage, brunet now partly understood why both of them were drawn back behind bars. It was the place where they grew up, where memories remained and kept calling for them desperately. Even though boy knew well he got over it the day he escaped to Survey Corps, tiny part of himself in a form of Mikasa and his father Grisha was waiting for him there. Not to get it wrong, he fully recognized the headquarters as his home it was just the fact that he missed his remaining family that represented a big part of his childhood.

 

“If you want to go back I’ll understand.” Levi whispered to his ear, brunet gasping at words.

“No! I would never…” panic and shock replaced his previously calm expression.

“Not forever silly brat.” he silenced his mouth before shout could be made “Just to go over it, like I did.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Eren doubted such action would help him in the same way it helped Levi.

“Then I’ll just continue to drag your ass there until you get over it. Simple as that.” man playfully flipped him on his stomach, ready for whatever they were starting before the discussion began.

 

For nearly a month brunet would sneak into Levi’s room, either just for hanging out or spending the night in other’s bed. Since he was regularly assigned to early duties such as the bringing food to kitchen or gear to training grounds, no one paid him any attention whenever he was going through the halls before the sunrise. Trainees were also far too focused on themselves to notice an empty bed in the pitch black underground barracks.

 

Still no matter how intimate his time with Captain was, they still haven’t progressed beyond the foreplay. Majorly because impregnating the young soldier, who was pretty much a child himself, was the last thing the headquarters needed. True Survey Corps also took care of orphaned children from devastated towns and villages, but only temporary until they found homes for them. Farmers and craftsmen from all over were more than happy to get a working pair of arms, so the kids found homes pretty fast and also getting a chance to start a new.

 

From the day former prince was told about being able to carry children he was never even imagining how it would look like. There had been couple of times when the Queens from other kingdoms would visit, bringing their babies along. Eren had tended to avoid meetings with them since he majorly disliked everything connected with his future as the heir.

However there had been that time when he couldn’t avoid meeting with Queen Rita and her toddler daughter Sharle. Coming all the way from the distant kingdom Quinta, the ruler with serious face had greeted him politely while calming down energetic little girl who acted pretty much as any other child would. Unlike whining babies whose cries had been heard all over the castle, Sharle actually had touched boy’s heart a lot. Such bundle of joy had kind of changed his point of view on all the kids, seeing them as treasures.

 

But still, he wasn’t ready for a baby. Maybe in few years from now on he and Levi would be able to settle down in a nice cottage somewhere near the ocean, enjoying each other’s company and eventually build up their little family.

 

Though did Levi want kids at all?

 

Whenever he would begin topics concerning childhood, parents or any kind of family life, Levi would interrupt it with something as he was avoiding it. Not that he seemed completely against it, more like as he had nothing to say about it. After all from the story just now, Levi didn’t know his real parents or was given a decent childhood, so it was as unknown to him as it was to Eren.

 

 

“Brat, are you sleeping?” black haired gripped his burning cheeks, boy hardly putting together what was going on.

 

The whole thinking took him off the edge, not fully realizing the only clothing on him was underwear as Levi was about to discard his own. Man was in the full mode for their secret fun, ready to drown him in a sea of pleasure and yet Eren was still so troubled with the question he was daring to ask.

 

There was no doubt that the person who would be his children’s father was no other than Levi. He had known him through letters for nearly a year and when their time together had begun their relationship became even deeper. No one could fit Levi’s shoes as well as Levi himself.

 

“I was just… I was just thinking if you… if you would…” now the obvious question sounded practically silly if not retarded for the way he was attempting to mouth it out.

“Would what?” his previous excited expression faded into his more regular one, eyes full of curiosity.

“…make this… a bit more interesting?” what blurted out wasn’t clear at all, even less why.

“How interesting?” no matter the surprise Levi always seemed as he was capable at improvising.

“… surprise… me?” awkward ending for the awkward beginning, great job Eren.

 

Sighing man draped on a jacket to not walk completely naked with an exception of boxers towards the cupboard where he kept all of his personal stuff. So far they’d had only a few of _interesting_ foreplays, the kinds where Levi would use the various objects on Eren, making him moan his name all over while gently tying him up or scrubbing certain parts of him in the bathroom. As much as Levi had wanted to see him again in his princess outfits brunet wouldn’t let him due to obvious reasons.

 

He had admitted Eren looked incredibly hot in his royal clothes since the rich fabric hugged his slim body in perfection, enhancing all the parts he loved about his brat. Though how to convince him into doing just that, was a great deal of a question.

 

Then out of sudden he remembered.

 

The gift that was like a special keepsake, reminding of the very first time he gazed upon the beautiful bird. His majestic innocent wings, eager to one day reach the sky.

 

Eren’s sparklingly emerald veil.

 

Boy would look fucking gorgeous in it while Levi would have his way with him, seeing his pleasure filled eyes and pinkish skin embraced by the sparking fantasy. Not to waste another minute, man reached for the key in his pocket, unlocking the cupboard which was practically hidden behind a massive bookshelf. Going through carefully arranged letters, the wood of Eren’s violin and many other similar objects his fingers felt around for the soft fabric. He couldn’t wait to put it on the brunet, seeing how his green eyes would become one with the veil.

 

But for some reason he didn’t feel any kind of fabric in it at all. Completely frustrated Levi grabbed the nearest oil lamp, using its light to see better only to confirm the shocking fact.

 

The veil was gone.

 

Black haired even emptied the cupboard completely and yet there was no sign of the veil anywhere. How could it be gone just like that? Levi knew well he hadn’t lost it since he had seen it in the very evening before the group meeting when putting something back inside. Also he had the only key to the cupboard that was pretty heavy so if someone would took it from the inner pocket of his jacket he’d be aware of it.

 

Unless… if someone picked the lock.

 

Speaking of which, anyone from Survey Corps could do it. Lock picking was one of the basic skills to be taught for becoming a member and some of the older ones were practically the masters of it. Trainees could be an exception due to the not mastering the said skill yet however they too could’ve learnt it before joining. Whoever had done it was certainly well experienced with also an access to the right tools since the lock was one of the most complicated ones, right after the ones nobles used. By now Levi noticed ridiculously small and yet still visible scratches – definitely a break-in no matter how you looked at it.

 

But why would anyone go through his personal stuff? All the necessary paperwork and money were secured safely in Erwin’s room, in safe locked with a method only commander knew. Out of every of his and Eren’s objects he didn’t find one that would in any way be of any use to whoever picked the lock. After all those were the symbols of their deep love…

 

“Fuck!” Levi shouted in panic as he grabbed all the letters, Eren flinching at the sudden change of atmosphere.

“What’s wrong?” he asked but Levi was far too busy to reply before he went through all the letters. Luckily none was missing, meaning the main target was the veil not the letter with immediate proof of their relationship. Brunet sat up straight, putting two and two together to figure there won’t be much of their time that evening and the reason for it lay in Levi’s cupboard.

 

The said man was closely examining the lock and surroundings, trying to find any clue to solve the mystery. Footprints, pieces of torn clothing, hair… whichever object not belonging to him could at least hinted who could’ve taken the precious memory of their first meeting. Although he still wasn’t exactly sure what was the point of taking the veil. If the person wanted to prove their secret relationship, the letters would be far more convincing rather than just a luxurious piece of fabric that could’ve belonged to any royalty…

 

“Fuck!” Levi punched the wall, Eren finally having enough of wondering in the dark.

“That was the second fuck from you in the last five minutes, what – the – hell – is – going – on?” boy gave up his patience over the puzzled look.

“Some fucker…” for a second black haired stopped not sure if he should tell entire truth, though knowing the former prince there was no escaping “Someone took your veil, the one you’ve given me the first time we met back in Maria.”

 

Eren’s hands immediately found their place on his mouth, shock written all over his face. Not only was the loss of an important keepsake in the focus, someone could figure out his true origins and that was what he was afraid of more. But who could it be?

 

“It could be anyone.” Levi said as reading his thoughts “And whoever did it had some terrific skills with lock picking. Person also knew the exact position of the veil in it due to leaving all other things the same as they were, meaning either they were spying on us or are someone close to us to know so many things about where I keep anything. Just fucking perfect!”

“Levi…” Eren was fearing the worst, not knowing what to do at the moment.

“You should go back to barracks… just in case.” man didn’t want to leave Eren anywhere knowing there was someone who could’ve easily blew his cover, exposing him to the mercy of royalties and peasants. But for something as big as this he needed Erwin’s help and having brat with him all the time would’ve only increase the already growing suspicion. At least not until Levi would arrange some stuff.

 

While in his regretting thoughts brunet slowly put back his clothes on, making sure there were no signs as he had just got laid. He figured that black haired had some sort of plan to protect him, needing some time to perform it. Slowly he proceeded to the doors as he felt other’s strong arms around his shoulders from behind, almost feeling the sense of security radiating from the man like the thick armor.

 

“I won’t let anyone touch you, brat.” the grip in those arms only tightened as he held him so close “I won’t let anyone lock you back in that cage.”

“I know you won’t… just…” Eren wasn’t sure what he was going to say as he felt a slight kiss on his neck, knowing Levi meant every single word he said.

“Keep your eyes open and inform those three about it, perhaps they know something.” boy nodded for a reply, exiting through the doors as he walked in the dark of the hallway.

 

 

As soon as Eren was gone, Levi headed straight for Commander’s room, quickly going through entire plan and hoping it would work. Not that Erwin didn’t trust him or anything, the pile of events currently occurring were far too much for him to handle no matter how much he denied it, but in situations like this every kind of help was highly appreciated.

 

Knocking on the on the doors he was met with Erwin’s eyes in matter of seconds, blond wide awake and still in his uniform. Various maps were spread all over the table with a notebook scribbled by some instructions for upcoming mission along with another person drawing the lines for the formations. He still wasn’t sure if Armin was just an extremely loyal assistant or something more whenever no one was around.

 

“Are you sleeping at all Eyebrows?” Levi grunted as he stepped in, observing the room he’s been in far too many times “Can we have a talk in private?”

 

Erwin only nodded, dismissing the boy and offering the chairs right in the corner as far from the doors as possible. When it was ensured no one was listening to them, though it was impossible since Erwin’s room had the thickest walls and doors made of fine wood hardened by metal, Levi started with Eren’s made up background, the one Armin suggested. In it he stated Eren was hiding from someone on high position, not telling the name of it for safety reasons. He also told the brunet had a specific object with him and afraid of being found out hid it in Levi’s room and was now taken. What he asked for next was kind of unexpected which Erwin fortunately approved of after a rather long discussion.

 

“So you’re asking me to give you a permission to observe trainee Eren Yeager 24/7 in case the person who’s after him appears again? What about your other duties and the nighttime hours?” man kept the eye contact at extreme, making other a bit uncomfortable when not telling entire truth.

“There are three trainees that are close to him who could keep an eye on him during the nighttime and I could escort him to the barracks and pick him back up in the morning. Most of my duties are currently the paperwork and training the trainees, so Yeager could give me a hand with both since he’s pretty much mastered the majority of techniques.” Levi gave his best to sound professional when mentioning Eren “Just until I make sure he’s safe, for few weeks at least.”

“I get the picture Levi, but what about the mission in the week? We’ll be going to Shinganshima to recover the files that Military Police is keeping there and the last time I checked you’re listed at the elite squad who will be fighting the guards while selected trainees will sneak in to retrieve them. Those are two very different positions.” he pointed at the list with battle formations “Not to mention you’re out of sudden caring for one single trainee above all other, far more important things.”

 

For a second Levi nearly hesitated, thinking of a plan B when he came back to his usual self, crossing his arms to stay more focused.

 

“Farlan can protect him while on field.” black haired stood up, taking the other into his surrounding “And about Yeager… why is he hiding and all, he was at the wrong place and the wrong time. Past won’t leave him alone, exactly how it didn’t give a break to me. I don’t want him to experience the same shit I did, so please just grant me the permission to look after him until I make sure no one is no longer after him.”

“I’ve always trusted you Levi, but I have a bad feeling about this. You haven’t been yourself lately, so I’m naturally concerned about you.” Erwin sighed, scratching the base of his neck “If you could just tell me more…”

“For now I can’t for his safety, but I will as soon as I can.” Levi saluted as other stood up as well, nodding.

“Make sure to guard him properly then. I could even arrange you a couple of days off, though not more since we will require your presence when the mission will be in the last preparations.” blond concluded, not noticing a tiny spark in other’s eyes when finishing.

“I appreciate your approval of my request.” black haired might sounded a bit too professional, although he didn’t give a fuck what his Commander thought after the first phase of plan was done.

 

With the permission from Erwin he didn’t need to change to plan B, so he discussed some other issues, both related to the case and some other ones before heading for the other part of the hallway. This time he knock on the significantly less protected doors, two heads popping out at once, still dazzled from the beginning of the sleep.

 

“Farlan, Isabel… I have a special task for you.” he said before moving to the details of it.

 

 

 

The whole way back to the barracks sure was scary to brunet for various reasons. Despite numerous nights and early mornings walking through only-torch-lid stone hallways, it was now that he was afraid. No because of the dark, which he had got over weeks ago, but of the thought of someone lurking in the dark prepared to take him away from the place he considered as the second home.

 

Deep down he wished for Levi to escort him all the way back, knowing he was safe with him. However he had put all the pieces together to know that it could be a part of plan to blow off his cover. Until Levi would pull off his plan which probably consisted of granting a permission to be with him all the time, he was left to his own devices, paying attention to anything or anyone in the dark.

 

Eren left out the sigh of relief when seeing the opened doors to barracks, majority of trainees already sleeping and few of them still awake, quietly chatting in the dimness of the barely lit oil lamps. Marco and Jean were among them, though they were in the most distanced corner from the doors, a perfect place for their bunk beds and discreet talks. 

 

“You’re earlier than usual today.” Jean teased, earning a slight smack to his grinning face.

“Did you two have a fight or something?” Marco expressed his concern when noticing worry and fear written on Eren’s face.

“No… though I wish that would be the case.” brunet said quietly, signaling to duo to do the same “I think someone knows my real identity.”

“Has someone finally figured out that you’re a royal pain?” stable boy wasn’t done with mocking, although he lowered his voice.

“Not funny Jean.” instead of another smack from former prince, Marco had the honor of doing it, immediately looking in Eren’s eyes “How could someone know about your origins?”

 

Next ten minutes were spent with boy telling about the night he had given the veil to man who had stored it under a key until the present day when it was stolen. Just before he finished, Armin showed up, passing the news from Levi to Eren with the plan of being under constant supervision. Surprisingly boy didn’t mind it as much as he did when the trio of servants were assigned to watch over him, knowing he would be safe and get to spend more time with him. Even though it was ensured Levi would do a terrific job at protecting him, Marco insisted for an extra pair of eyes (meaning himself and Jean, who wasn’t one bit happy with it) to watch over him for more certainly.

At last they all slowly dozed off to dreamland, though only seemingly in case it was one of the trainees who were after the brunet. Fortunately nothing special happened during the night, except for few trainees going to the bathroom and couple of them leaving for the night watch. Eren did his best to get some rest, meaning the peaceful dreamless sleep. But no matter how hard he tried he kept seeing Reiner’s mad face and his hands tearing up his clothes, the very same scene that happened the night he had finally met Levi.

 

Eventually morning came, Eren glad to wake up despite the majority still sleeping. In silence he got dressed, in favorite brownish-green tunic under the uniform consisting of white pants and embedded jacket with wings along with complicatedly tangled straps meant for the use of 3DMG. He was about to head outside, not seeing Armin partly awake.

 

“Captain said to wait for him in front of barracks…” blond yawned “I also heard something about having a day off.”

“Right, thank you Armin.” Eren was glad for the information, especially for the fact Levi would be there to talk.

 

As he opened the doors boy nearly squeaked out of surprise, not expecting the man there that early. Maybe in the morning, certainly not in the nighty morning. Brunet was about to ask the obvious when Levi only set a finger in front of his lips as he gestured him to follow.

And so they went, going through the corridors until reaching the nest cave where most of the hawks were still either napping or cleaning their wings. Black haired made two different whistle like sounds at which two birds of prey flinched and flew to his outstretched arms. He nudged to the one with brighter feathers to get to Eren, hawk doing the ordered as it fluttered a bit and positioned itself at boy’s arm.

Still no word from the man they headed for the stables, two horses already saddled and good to go. Former prince mimicked Levi’s getting on the horse’s back, bright feather hawk moving to his shoulder so he could hold the reins easier. While slowly going through the tunnel that connected the stables with the main entrance of the mine that led out, Eren took the peak through the slit, seeing the beautiful beginning of the sun rise.

 

When they were finally out, the duo was met with the brilliant orange of the early sun, boy keeping in mind to pay attention to Levi who already galloped towards the thick forest. The sound of the echoing trotting of horse’s hooves was replaced by the morning song of nature, birds whistling and other pretty noises of the wildlife.

As they progressed deep enough into the forest, Levi finally got to speak.

 

“I didn’t want to discuss this at the headquarters, so I got us out under the pretense that we go hunting. Meet your hunting partner, Eld.” he pointed at the hawk on Eren’s shoulder.

“Hawks help you hunt?” brunet gently caressed bird’s neck.

“It’s actually what they are supposed to do, besides delivering messages.” Levi explained “I’ll show you how and also tell you a bit of how the things are now.”

 

Eren was amazed at how useful Eld and Levi’s hawk Gunther were at tracking the animals. While flying high above their heads they signalized with a loud shout whenever they were approaching the suitable large animals for hunt. Despite encountering many, Levi pretty much just showed him how the hunting with hawks usually went as they rode deeper and deeper in the forest.

Eventually both birds of prey joined their strengths to attack a wild goose, knocking it on the ground where duo collected it. Eren had seen enough dissected animals whenever Mikasa would bring them from hunting trips to not feel nauseous when Levi proceeded to clean the dead goose and prepare it as the substitute for breakfast. To not be entirely useless, brunet went to collect firewood from the nearby clearing and refill their canteens. By the time he was back from the stream, man already had large pieces of meat on stick above the fire while Eld and Gunther were picking meat from the bones.

 

“Commander allowed me to watch over you, but he insisted on knowing the truth soon.” Levi turned the stick a bit “I trust him with my life, though I can tell he won’t be too happy when he finds out that you’re princess of Maria let alone that we’re in relationship. It’s only luck he didn’t figure it out yet. In case he had seen your face on the ball, he could tell it was you since he’s fucking brilliant at recognizing faces. Still I don’t know what could happen if he finds out.”

“What about the person who took the veil?” Eren was uncomfortable when thinking about the dreams.

“I had Isabel and Farlan check entire headquarters. All possible places where the thief could hide had no traces and the all people on the night watch reported seeing no one suspicious. This could only mean two things: one, the shitstain is pretending to be a member of Survey Corps and two, he is no longer at headquarters and his entire goal was to steal the veil.” man tested if the meat was ready “So far everything points at the latter.”

“How so?” boy was suddenly at unease.

“I also got Glasses to again check all profiles and I again looked over my room in detail. At the doorstep was a trace of fresh mud.” Levi put the prepared meal on the large leaves as they were plates “Cleaners scrub the hallways clean soon after the dinner due to everyone returning from the training grounds that bring all kinds of shit along. Whoever broke into the cupboard must’ve known I hate the sight of filth and probably took off the muddy shoes and left them at the doorstep after closing the doors, giving him enough time to pick the lock, take the veil and lock it back. I couldn’t notice it because I went straight to that fucking meeting right after the dinner. And I know well the mud didn’t come from you since I made you clean your boots before coming in.”

“That… sure is a lot of information from merely a few traces.” Eren listened in awe at clues being pieced together.

“Eat up before it gets cold.” black haired bit into the larger piece of meat.

 

The next twenty minutes were spent in silence with each finishing up their simple meal. For a food prepared in the middle of wild it sure was tasty due to various spices which Levi brought along. When they finished, black haired set Eld and Gunther for a flight for them to stretch their wings as well as let them have the area of forest under their sharp watch.

 

“What happens now?” Eren asked putting out the fire while Levi seemed as taking something out of the bags strapped to the horses.

“I keep you busy here as long as possible while others try to list down the possible suspect and try to form a motive behind it.” man took a sip out of his canteen “We will be here for at least few hours, so I thought of helping you strengthen up at whatever field you suck.”

 

By now the whole set of two 3DMGs was taken out, waiting to be used. Eren didn’t specifically had problems with its usage even though he had had trouble handling the balance at first so he was kind of wondering why Levi had brought it along. Despite being quite good at many fields, especially starting from nothing, former prince still had a bit of trouble concerning strategy, team work and knowing the enemy terrain.

 

“I heard you had a bit of problems when handing 3DMG.” he threw him a part of the gear, boy catching it in the last second “Let’s give it a try before solving those shitty problems.”

 

Eren needed couple of minutes before making sure all the straps were set correctly, the switches working and metallic mechanism wasn’t falling off him. By that time Levi was already waiting for him on one of the tallest trees, staring at the couple of squirrels racing from tree to tree. Once brunet joined him, black haired gestured to follow him just like before though this time they weren’t using horses.

The sound of clicking the switch soon followed by the hooks hitting the distanced trees and the gas from the tanks giving the boost in the air were heard all over. The very first time Eren had gotten to use it felt as the symbolic wings of freedom drawn on the back of his uniform were literally giving him the right to fly freely. All other times he got to use the incredible device it felt no different, just as it was natural for him to move through the air just like the hawks.

 

He would continue into eternity if it wasn’t for a certain part of himself who was pulling him back.

 

Just like now when he stopped, hanging loosely on the wires.

 

Immediately noticing the problem, Levi was back to his side trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

 

“Oi brat! What’s the deal?” he reached for his face, Eren’s eyes dully looking on the ground.

 

It took a couple of slight slaps before boy could be back in reality, away from enchanted prison of his thoughts. Only now he was able to look down, instantly getting a hold of the hooks as he went to the nearest tree, throwing his hands around it as fearing for his dear life. Surprised by situation, Levi was next to him in a second, realizing Eren was breathing uncontrollably, way too fast than he should.

 

Black haired had seen it many times on the field, how soldiers, normally all calmed and focused, would widened their eyes and drawn a series of quick breaths as they were fighting someone inside of their bodies.

 

“Eren listen!” man grabbed brunet’s shaking hands that wouldn’t let go of the tree “Calm down and gradually take in smaller breaths. You’re having a panic attack and if you don’t listen to me, you’ll go into the shock!”

 

His words were distant to boy as shaking wouldn’t stop, forcing him to breathe even faster. He tried his best to do like his was told, but no success came out of it.

 

“Brat! Put your shit together!” Levi had absolutely no idea from where that came from and yet it seemed to do the trick when empty color of green turned back to emerald.

 

Eren felt the pressure in his chest fading away as he became aware of the scene he had just caused. Burying his face into the bark of the tree out of shame was certainly something that man didn’t expect, trying to knock some sense into him. Seeing 3DMG as the major cause he somehow managed to get the hold of boy and get him back on the ground where Eren finally let go of everything, not wanting to face him due to not wanting to be seen so terrified of as simple thing as that.

 

“Brat, it’s alright if you’re afraid of heights…” Levi started carefully, not able to finish as brunet’s silence turned into anger.

“It’s not!” he shouted, voice echoing through entire forest “Soldier shouldn’t be afraid of anything, let alone something as stupid as mere height!”

“Eren listen.” black haired grabbed his face, pinching his cheeks to get some attention “You are not in any way a coward!”

“You’re only sugar coating it to make me feel better!” boy refused to listen, feeling as he was back in front of the mirror in his royal room when Marco would prepare him for lavish occasions.

“Oi, don’t you dare think I’m making that up!” raise of his voice kinda made him shut up “Fearless human being doesn’t exist and if that didn’t prove you enough, know that Commander Erwin, entire elite squad and all high ranked soldiers are afraid of many different things. Even so called humanity’s strongest soldier is afraid…”

“You are… afraid?” brunet’s image of Captain fell apart a bit and yet the new pieces were being added “Of what?”

“Of losing those close to me… Farlan, Isabel, many of squad leaders, Eyebrows, even Shitty Glasses… of losing you.” Eren blushed at the mention of his name “But like many I use my own fear for reaching my goal, to protect what matters… which is exactly what are we going to do right now.”

 

With those words Levi outstretched his hand, ready to take still a bit hesitant boy’s. Expecting they would return back to the treetops Eren took the hooks at which black haired shook with his head. The duo took a short walk instead to figure out the origins of the fear.

 

“Can you describe me what you felt when you looked down?” man kicked the stone on the ground, giving the other the privacy of non-eye-contact.

“The fact might be that now it was the first time I ever looked down.” Eren admitted “During the training there were so many things to focus on that I only paid attention what was on my own level, never what was under it. Whenever we were set to defeat the target only goal was in my head and because of it I’ve never seen my fear.”

“What was different now from the training?” other continued, eyes still glued at the random stone that he repeatedly kicked.

“I guess I was much more relaxed than usual and actually realized how the ground looks like from there. It’s kinda funny… whenever I would climb trees or sneak through the windows I’d never got nervous. But looking down in the midair… it just feels terrifying. Like I finally got to fly, but the land down there is trying to pull me back from the sky.” he explained.

“I see…” Levi went through all information to prepare a good answer “It could be because you feel insecure about yourself, resulting in freezing like state whenever you get overflown by fear. The clear goal and ambition in you seems to conquer that problem, so it wouldn’t be bad if we give it a try.”

“Try?” Eren felt himself shaking again when seeing Captain getting back on the big tree.

“Just get up here and keep the eyes into the branches.” man pointed at the thicker branch.

 

Like it was said, brunet joined him, although he felt the same pressure rising in his chest again. Keeping his watch off the ground, Levi instructed him to close his eyes and asked him to follow rather intense orders. He trusted him alright, but to use 3DMG without looking, doing only what he was told? As much as idea was crazy that much he was willing to sacrifice in order to leave the fear behind.

 

Eren never thought he would be using the gear while relying solely on Captain, firing the hooks and giving himself a boost whenever Levi would give him the instructions. He was only allowed to open his eyes when they reached the targeted treetop. First few tries were a bit tricky since Eren’s body would rather react on safe instincts than words of a person next to him.

However it was rewarded on the end when boy would successfully reached the treetop nearly as smoothly as he would be watching.

 

“Now here comes the shittier part, but considering how well you did at last few tries it shouldn’t cause you too much trouble. You’ll do it with opened eyes and without my lead.” new instructions made Eren swallow hard “Of course you won’t do it out of nothing. First I want you to collect all the positive emotions and all that happy-go-lucky shit that you’ve felt so far. Once you form all of it in your head get on that tree without leaves.”

“Anything else?” boy wasn’t sure if that was all.

“Just fucking do it brat, you got this. Your goal is the tree, ground below you does not exist, your wings are more powerful than you think and all the happy feelings from before will lead you to it. Now go.” Levi even gave him a decent push as he headed for the target location.

 

 _“Just get to the fucking tree!”_ brunet repeated in his head as he focused on the places to fire the hooks.

 

Tree with darker bark, boost, the other tree – a conifer instead of usual foliaceouses, hooks fired. Just keep on repeating the same pattern until reaching the tree, going with the flow of the wind.

 

Yes, he felt it.

 

Feeling that literally screamed freedom, every tiny breeze on his body helped him forget about the chains of the ground as he proceeded through the clearing.

 

Just few more pulls and he will be there.

 

_Snap._

 

Too caught up in the feeling Eren didn’t see one of the hooks slipping until it finally gave up, snapping from the branch.

 

Acting by pure reflexes and instincts brunet instantly fired it towards the next tree when the second hook somehow snapped as well. In panic he repeatedly pressed on the switches, hooks not reaching any nearby trees since he was falling so fast. Knowing the fall might be imminent, he took hold of the switches connected to the gas tank, letting it out as much as possible. During one of the many training hours, instructor had advised them if they were to fall and hooks could no longer save them they would to active the switch for the boost, causing for the bigger amount of gas exit the tank to act like a pillow to their fall.

Gas of course wasn’t enough to act as an upholster landing, however it was still better than falling on solid ground and breaking at least a couple of bones.

 

Hissing of the gas was continued to be heard, Eren hoping the safety measure worked. Not wanting to hurt his eyes he closed them tight, prepared for the fall that soon came.

 

As much as he didn’t believe it, instructor was right. Before the landing the gas created the barrier between him and ground, easing the definitely painful fall. Though why he felt the hold on his back and knees?

 

“Fuck brat, you gained weight during the last month.” grumpy voice made him open his eyes, meeting Levi’s gray ones.

 

Taking in all the surroundings he realized Levi held him in bridal style while still gripping switches of his own gear. They were hanging at least man did since Eren’s gear went to hell less than one meter from the ground. Even when putting two and two together, former prince had no idea how black haired managed to follow him, predict the fall, firing the hooks in time and catch him in such short amount of time.

 

In one way Eren was grateful for being saved in order to prevent any injuries when in other he didn’t feel like he improved at all. He didn’t know if he should continue or not when out of sudden Levi set him roughly on his legs.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, get it out of your head. It was part of the test.” boy’s eyes widened as he looked towards the pointed tree “The larch tree has smoothest wood, so even the most skilled 3DMG users would have trouble handling it. I was curious how would you react and you done it well.”

“What do you mean? I would hit the ground if you didn’t catch me.” brunet was puzzled.

“But that wasn’t the point. You defeated your fear, even when it had you in your claws.” man tapped his shoulder in a way father would when congratulating his son “The whole time you were focused on your own goal the whole time. Fear didn’t get you even when you were slipping down. If it did you would freeze and end up in another panic attack, but you didn’t. Instead you used all of your knowledge and reflexes to make the swiftest crush landing possible. You would probably get only a couple of serious bruisers, sprain or two at most if you were alone if I didn’t retrieve you in time. In any words that was performed fucking good.”

 

Eren was impressed more and more about Captain, who was seemingly getting the most unique ideas out of his creative mind when it came to planning. Though something still bugged him.

 

“I know minor injuries such as those wouldn’t really matter, but why risking the complicated and quick reaction just to save me?” boy asked while fixing the wires.

“Isn’t it obvious brat?” Levi said as a matter-of-factly “Because if you fall I will always be there to catch you and it’s a fucking promise if you aren’t convinced enough.”

“Better not promise something you won’t be able to keep.” brunet teased as shorter man swiftly got him into a grip with one arm as he ruffled his hair with other.

“For you I would crawl out from the depths of hell to reach your angel self in heaven. Because for some people… all the effort is worth it.” he released him, replacing the teasing arm with kiss placed on his forehead.

 

Eren retuned it immediately, straight to the lips, feeling the tip of his tongue touching Levi’s. More kisses were exchanged until black haired patted his shoulder as nudging there were still some things to do.

 

“You’ve completed the first heavy step so the following ones won’t be hard as much, but you still have to go through them. So grab your shitty gear, brat.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

The duo got to the next tree, little they knew (at least Eren didn’t) they weren’t entirely alone. In the bushes two pairs of brown eyes peeked out, one more worried than the other.

 

“Can you tell me again why we needed to come all the way here?” first person expressed in boredom.

“You know well we agreed that Eren is under a constant watch even with Captain Levi watching over him.” other kept eyes opened, not moving from the spot.

“Watching those two is so teasing… One round wouldn’t be half bad.” he licked his lips as he grabbed a hold of other’s hips, pressing him against the tree.

“Jean what the hell are you doing?” formed valet exclaimed quietly when feeling his pants being unzipped.

“Just keep quiet and enjoy, I always wanted to try this position with you. You’re lying if you didn’t.” Jean continued with undressing the blushing Marco, managing to pull them down along with the underwear.

“Yeah but not in the middle of the forest! And we were supposed to keep an eye on Eren!” freckled boy tried to get the clothing back on, only to get his jacked opened as well.

“Geez he’ll be fine.” fair haired grunted as he unzipped his pants as well.

“What if the thief shows up?” Marco still wouldn’t stop, making other reaching for his nipples under the shirt, forcing a moan out of him.

“Can you once in your life stop paying attention to your dear prince who by the way is capable of taking care of himself AND is currently with the strongest man in Survey Corps? We haven’t done it in more than a week and I’m losing my mind because of it.” Jean continued with caressing the most sensitive spots “Please if not for your own sake then for my sake.”

 

The need to “help” him won over the embarrassing situation. Marco gave up with a sigh as he leaned against the tree, opening his legs wide to expose the part that Jean couldn’t wait to penetrate. There was no need to prepare himself since the certain brunet already had made him horny as fuck by simply watching him kissing the captain. Freckled boy on the other hand was a bit different story.

 

No matter how many times they had done it so far, Marco was still tight. Hating to see his boyfriend in pain, especially since he was always topping him, Jean always made sure to prepare him well, even if it mean more time before he could shove his dick into that hole. Letting out a sigh he gave three of his fingers a decent lick before sliding first into the former valet who winced at the first touch.

 

Second finger joined soon, scissoring the soft flesh as Marco’s moans became frequent. Third finger stretched further, the ring of muscles becoming less tight, fully prepared to take something much bigger inside. The sounds the freckled teen was making were enough to approve the next step.

 

Slowly but determinedly Jean slid into other who partly winched partly moaned from pleasure until the whole dick was inside and only when Marco nodded, he began to move. Oh yeah, the torture of not fucking anything (in this case anyone) for a week was painful, but it was worth it for this time.  Due to various new preparations they hardly got any time for making out, let alone for actually getting laid.

 

The more he pushed into him, more relived he became. In the middle of it he discretely grabbed both of Marco’s legs, holding him close while not stopping. To not lose the balance black haired threw arms around him, nails digging into Jean’s shirt, nearly tearing it as he had claws.

 

“I’m close.” fair haired exclaimed through his moans, letting other know to be prepared for a hot load.  

 

Freckled teen was only capable of exhaling a quiet yes as Jean accelerated the already fast tempo. Couple of moments passed when he felt the burning sensation on the tip, emptying it deep inside of his boyfriend. Almost instantly Jean felt it on his own stomach as well, knowing Marco came as well, breathing heavily as he had just run a mile. The duo managed to thrust few more times before both of them collapsing on the ground. Once they got to breathe normally, they slowly started cleaning up, meaning covered up all the signs of doing it in the middle of the forest.

 

“Dammit, we didn’t come together again.” stable boy complained as he began to wiping up Marco’s cum off his stomach.

“I’m sure we will next time.” former valet smirked, trying not move his lower back too much “Though it wouldn’t be bad if you were bottom for once.”

“You do know that I spend majority of my day on the fucking horse’s back?  My ass wouldn’t survive a day if I were the bottom.” Jean grunted as he put the pants back on.

“Still it’s not all that better if you work in the kitchen. I could barely move the last time you bend me over the wooden manger and thrust into me until I passed out.” Marco sighed as he carefully got clothes on.

“I could still give you one hell of a blowjob.” fair haired made convincing sparkles in his eyes.

“We’ll see about it once we get back.” he smiled, taking the offered hand as he lingeringly stood up, the pain of their intimate aftermath being long conquered.

 

It took them at least half of an hour before they were entirely clean and Jean managing to convince Marco that Eren was alright and safe with Captain. Being entirely sure about it, duo finally got to go back, leaving to other duo to continue with training in piece.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

The rest of the week lasted with no major events except for the final preparations for the mission. No matter how throughout they searched, veil thief wasn’t found confirming the fact that he only came to snatch it and escape. In that way Levi could focus on his role in mission more. Each trainee was given a huge rucksack, assigned to fill it with required objects needed on a long way. Squad leaders were forming the strategies, putting the trainees into groups depending on their skills.

 

Eren was in the same group as Armin along with several other trainees led by squad leader Farlan. Jean was on his big relief in the other one, same as Marco to not be bored in any way. The course of the mission was to get to kingdom of Shinganshima which would take them at least two days of walking through the shortcuts and even then they would only reach Maria where they would further prepare for an attack in smaller kingdom which was only couple of hours of walk away.

 

Once they would arrive in Shingashima they would split into three groups, each having a certain number of squads. Their target wasn’t the main palace, but a rather big mansion which was rumored to hide the secrets of Military Police, all written down in many books. From that point, one group would distract the guards, so other two would get inside. The second group would look for the files while third group would keep it safe until all the items would be recovered.

There were a few more alternatives ready in case Military Police would show up or there were more guards than expected, though Erwin ensured they were fully ready for both.

 

 

As of now Eren and Armin had hoods over their heads, to keep up appearances, while casually chatting and going through the forest near Maria along with their squad. Their legs were aching from the long way, so arriving at the secret hideout and getting a good rest was what they kept in mind. Brunet was excited to see people of Maria in the distance, working on the fields or transporting crafting goods with draught wagons.

As a well-protected prince, Eren never got to see the actual kingdom of Maria apart from the castle and its surroundings. It was quite a shame actually since it was truly beautiful kingdom. Tiny, but full of cultivated fields and farms leading to the kingdom’s entrance.

 

The hideout was supposedly located somewhere near the entrance, at the abandoned warehouse, big enough for all the soldiers, horses and equipment. To avoid the suspicion, each squad entered one at the time at specific moments when streets would be emptier, such as the early morning, lunch break, afternoon work and night.

 

Once they finally got behind the safety of wooden doors, trainees could relax in silence, setting the sleeping bags, discuss any uncertainties and have small meal of packaged food. It looked like a brown brick, consisting of bread and meat substitute which tasted not that good, but not too bad either.

 

Armin noticed Eren staring through the slit of the wooden doors, at the people who were closing the shops and putting away the stands. He joined him, though boy kept his eyes on the busy street, watching a man lit the torches that served as the street lighting.

 

“I was supposed to rule this kingdom… but watching all those people.” brunet sighed “It made me think of how little I knew about it at all. I never got to see how it looked like, only what you told me about it.”

 

Blond stayed quiet, only answering on Eren’s numerous questions of how simple things were functioning, taking in any word with awe. He saw how the daily life was replaced by the night one, inns opening its doors and only few people, mostly streets performers remaining.

 

“There’s actually something I would like to show you.” Armin smiled as he took brunet’s hand, dragging him deeper into the warehouse.

 

He had no idea when Levi joined them, walking right behind the duo. Blond opened seemingly uninteresting trapdoors, leading them through the filthy halls (which Levi liked to remind them of), climbing up the ladders and feeling as they were going deeper and deeper into the underground.

 

Just when Eren was about to ask where they were going for the tenth time, they reached another trapdoors though those looked in much better condition that the first few. The trio was again walking through the dark halls, although to Eren they looked strangely familiar.

 

A few more sets of stairs kept kicking into his nostalgic heart, not able to connect them with anything when Armin ensure they went through the final doors. Moment he opened them, brunet finally figured out from where the déjà-vu feeling was coming from.

 

They were actually back in the castle of Maria, the room being one of the training ones that Mikasa used often to keep up with her strength!

 

Speaking of her, she was standing right there, significant reed scarf around her neck and big smile on her face at the sight of her brother.

 

Just before Eren went to give a big hug to his sister, Armin whispered to him.

 

“I thought it would be good to catch up with your family before the first mission. Perhaps introducing them Captain Levi as well, so they truly know you’re safe in Survey Corps.” blond grinned when brother and sister were reunited.

 

“You’ve changed so much!” Mikasa kept examining his newly build muscles, the cut hair and tanned skin.

“Oh I have so much to tell you.” Eren said excitedly.

 

In the corner Levi watched the touching reunion, smirking whenever would boy mention him.

 

Little bird was truly ready for fight now, only needing to let go of the things that held him back and taking what he needed along. Just like the other little bird did so many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tooned for the next chapter - Princess Who Wielded Sword
> 
> Like always more comments, kudos, bookmarks, critics, views and other stuff you do to support me, sooner the update! Though the next chapter might come quite soon since it's partially already written. Thank you for all of your support so far, seriously you are all the best and believe me when I tell you that you truly make my day, me knowing someone likes my work :D 
> 
> I hope you're not too annoyed with my slow updates, okay I know you are a bit (I mean it has been nearly two months) but know that I can't really update it weekly (I tried, but all the writing takes far too much time not to mention I'm busy :( ) Chapters are much longer than usual fanfics and my writing self insists of going through all the details whenever I write. Not to mention I kept getting a serious cases of writer block.
> 
> But support from readers can give me motivation and reminds me why I'm writing in the first place (just like Eren gets it from Levi XD )
> 
> So about the story, yeah a friend of mine complained I teased too much when Jean and Marco didn't get much action in the last chapter, so I hope she Will be happy with this one. XD
> 
> One of the readers said she/he was bother by the appeareance of NOTP and some of the tags. In cases you're bothered by things like that, let me know and I'll mark the scenes you wish to avoid so you could continue with the story.
> 
> I'm also in the mood of updating one of the other fanfics besides MoF, so if you have any preferences let me know as well.
> 
> I think that's that for now, thank you again guys and seeya soon with a new chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when will I update, but if everything goes well it should be around next weekend or a bit later. Stay tooned.
> 
> Also the main idea for this fanfiction comes from an original story of mine about an actual princess and prince whose lives are both manipulated by others. But then a lost Messenger hawk enters their lives as it carries their letters and keeps them in touch. Eventually the two of them pluck up the courage and struggle against their manipulators. 
> 
> Idea of the original story comes from my real life story (I'm not royalty though ;) ) between me and a penfriend - we live more than 2500 km apart and yet we still keep in touch - starting with letters.
> 
> Well anyway stayed tooned.


End file.
